


HEPHAESTUS | MICHAENG

by Penguin_Tato



Category: 2yeon - Fandom, MiChaeng - Fandom, TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aphrodite (continuation), F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Love at First Sight, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Tato/pseuds/Penguin_Tato
Summary: "Just like the statue of Aphrodite, she's pretty, but once you get too close, you can clearly see how time has worn her off, the scratches and imperfections.""Just like Hephaestus, an imperfect yet smart and talented being made creations that gave herself along with other beings a reason to keep going."However this is not the same story from Greek mythology. It is the story of two imperfect beings becoming each other's perfection.Mina is the school beauty at her college, and of course she gets a lot of attention due to this. Some admire her, others not so much, but it doesn't really seem to bother her much. She just likes living the normal college life doing normal things with her few friends, like going out to eat and shop. However she can be rather cold and quiet when she's not around her friends, and everyone who doesn't personally know her simply dismisses it as her being the typical bitch school beauties tend to be - everyone except for one person...
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 36
Kudos: 262





	1. Just A Weirdo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [APHRODITE | MICHAENG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953391) by [kimwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig), [Penguin_Tato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Tato/pseuds/Penguin_Tato). 



Mina is a rather popular girl at school, known for her beauty and rather introverted self. This being known in a bad way, due to the fact that she comes across as a bitch, but she doesn’t really seem to mind much. She seems like a person with no worries, but it is undeniable that she, like other humans, has experienced this before.

She has a tendency to spend time on her own, outside on a bench. She loves spending her break outside, the fresh air helps her clear her mind a bit.

And lately, she has noticed someone. A beautiful yet cute-looking girl. She almost looked like a cub. Beautiful and short black hair, and her dressing style differing from tomboyish, to casual, to chic.

She has seen her at many places, but the time she sees her more often is during lunch, right across from the bench where Mina likes to sit at. The times she has seen her, this cub has always been typing away at her computer or phone, or if not that, her hands were occupied with what seems like a sketchbook. Mina found this girl very interesting since the first time she saw her, and while she doesn’t know why, she does know that she wishes to see her deepest secrets, what scares her, what she enjoys, among other things. Sadly, she doesn’t exactly feel she has the courage to talk to her.

“Sure Mina, expect for someone to be totally okay and not think of you as a weirdo after you come out of nowhere asking to know more about some random person who probably doesn’t even notice you, stupid…” - She said to herself, while staring into a mirror in the school bathroom. She leaves the bathroom and walks to the entrance of the school gloomily, but she immediately regains her composure as soon as she sees a familiar cub passes her. She accidentally took a glance at the girl’s computer as she walked past her. _Silly cub, she’ll end up bumping into someone walking like that…_ \- She thought to herself.

_So she has a blog huh_

Mina sat there, eating her lunch peacefully, occasionally taking glances at the girl sitting across from her, and at some point, the girl took a glance at her too, not really realizing Mina was looking back at her until a few seconds later to which she responded by burying her face into her sketchbook even more.

Mina kept staring in awe, something in her sparked the moment they made eye contact.

_I don't know why but I felt so interested in her, it's as if we only need to look at each other and we understand everything our souls wish to communicate._

///

_It’s 6 pm, Mina is at her dorm which she shares with her friend, Im Nayeon_

“You’ve been awfully happy today. What? Did you miss seeing the godly beauty that is your unnie Nayeon?” Nayeon asked with a smirk.

“No no that's not it, I just had a nice day today.”

“Are you saying you didn’t miss me??” Nayeon said, pretending to be hurt.

Mina chuckled at this attempt of aegyo Nayeon was trying to pull.

“Anyways, I have to go cover my co-worker’s shift, so you’ll be alone until at least midnight today. I left some food for you, so enjoy it.”-Nayeon said as she stepped out of the dorm.

“Oh thank god _(Jihyo)_ she brought food, I’m so exhausted and hungry” - Mina said to herself as she began to eat.

A few minutes passed after she finished her food. She is still craving something, so she decides to call her other friend Momo, and they go to an ice cream cafe near the dorm. Thankfully Momo lives in the dorm next door, so it doesn’t take long for them to get ready and leave.

They arrived at the cafe and ordered. Just a few minutes and the things they ordered were ready. Momo had ordered cheesecake ice cream like she usually does when she sees they have it, while Mina just got an Iced Americano as she was still tired and it was enough for her cravings to disappear.

“Why didn’t you get ice cream instead?” - Momo asked since Mina tends to get ice cream whenever she hangs out with Momo.

“I like to call it ‘Minaricano’. And I just feel really tired, today was a long day and caffeine does the job just right” - She answered, Momo then finished her ice cream and excused herself to the bathroom.

When Momo moved from her place, Mina saw a familiar face a few tables across.

_It’s the tiger cub!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation (with a bit of prequel) of the oneshot "APHRODITE" by kimwig, yayyyy!  
> Hello! I'm Penguin Tato, and I am a huge fan of the Aphrodite oneshot written by kimwig. I'd like to thank kimwig for allowing me to write this continuation.  
> I hope I don't disappoint! :)  
> P.s. ~ Stay safe people, stay indoors, wash your hands and all that jazz ~  
> -Penguin Tato


	2. Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be loved by someone, in the same manner that the cub did with her ice cream...my strawberry princess.

When Momo moved from her place, Mina saw a familiar face a few tables across.

_It’s the tiger cub!_

The girl was just one table away, eating strawberry ice cream though normally she would prefer to get mint choco-chip from Baskin Robbins, but she didn’t feel like taking a trip longer than a few blocks away from her dorm today. Despite this she looked at the ice cream with such love and enthusiasm, like a child who has never had anything better than that. She was wearing a shirt with little strawberries on it as well, and her backpack had a strawberry charm hanging from it, which Mina had not noticed until today.

_She must really like strawberries. A strawberry princess...it seems fitting for a small and cute girl like her._

Mina stared at her for at least two minutes, and in that time, the girl noticed nothing. She was too busy typing something up on her computer, as usual.

A few minutes later Momo returned from the restroom, and since they were both done, they headed back to the dorms.

It was a short-lived trip, but to Mina, it was better than staying in her dorm alone with her thoughts.

When she arrived to her dorm, she washed up and changed into her comfortable penguin pajamas. She then plopped herself onto her bed and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She then opened her eyes and got up to grab a journal she had on her desk and began writing something in it.

**_Wednesday, February 5th_ **

**Today was yet another rough day. it’s very hard to keep a good image since people at school are constantly watching. Every time I walk in the halls, I can hear whispers...some specifically calling me a bitch because I’m “cold”. It’s okay though, because I know that’s not the reason I’m quiet, I’m simply introverted. Doing anything that puts the attention on me makes my anxiety shoot through the roof, which is pretty funny since I’m labeled a school beauty.**

At this point, Mina notices water drops falling on the page she’s writing in. She feels her face, it’s wet. She didn’t even realize she had started crying, and as soon as she did she began to cry even more.

She then remembers something and continues writing…

**It might not really be okay like I said it was, but it’s not bad either. You see, someone has caught my attention lately.**

**A sophomore.**

**She always sits on the table that is across from my bench. She is very beautiful but cute at the same time. She sometimes has a masculine and artistic vibe to her as well. I can’t put my finger on it, but she almost reminds me of a greek mythology character. I would say Athena but she doesn’t really display that competitive spirit. She is small and as adorable as a baby cub, oh, she also has the cutest mole right under her bottom lip. She seems like a delightful person to be around yet sometimes looks extremely sad. I don’t really see her interact with anyone either. Actually, scratch that, there are two specific girls I’ve seen her with but not often. They are both tall and also beautiful.** ****

“Wait what am I even writing??” - She asks herself, slightly flustered because of the number of times she has called a girl beautiful and other flattering terms in just a matter of a day.

She puts away her journal and takes her computer out instead.

She searches for the site she saw on the cub’s computer earlier today.

_Oh right, I have to create an account first. What should my username be?_

_I want to be loved by someone, in the same manner that the cub did with her ice cream...my strawberry princess._

“Ttalgi icecream…hmm”

**_Username: ttalgi_icecream_ **

**_Password: ********_ **

_Annndd done. Now to look for that blog._

After looking for some time, she finally finds the username she had seen earlier. She begins reading the blog

A new post has been made by **admin** on **_Wednesday 11:50 AM_ **

**Today has been a very long and frustrating day, I was barely able to stand being in class without feeling the need to take my feelings out somehow. I am getting my new medication tomorrow after waiting for what felt like an eternity. Well, not everything is bad. I occasionally try to talk to my friends, though it is hard to since my anxiety easily shoots through the roof. I hope to someday be able to fully function like any normal human in this society, so I can interact with my beloved friends more often without being afraid.**

**This was a short update compared to the usual, but I would still like to thank all of the people who take the time to listen to my struggles, I mean it. I appreciate you guys.**

**Take care**

**\- Strawberry_shortcake**

_**(8)** comments_

**jongjeon** : We’re here for you smol bean.

 **parkhyoji** : Oh dear, I’m glad we can be of help here. I also hope you can be less afraid someday. Fighting, shortcake!

 **satozaki** : It makes me sad to see other people feeling down, but I get where you’re coming from. I’m glad you have this platform to express yourself on.

 **dakim:** Let’s go eat somewhere along with Yoda sometime this week! She’ll pay.

_(1) Replies_

**gucci14** : Hey I never agreed to pay! But yeah let’s go.

_view more_

“Hmm, that’s a pretty bright name if I compare it to the stuff she posts. But I’m in no place to say that. Pfft, ttalgi ice cream...dear god Mina.”

_But then again, it’s not so bad, maybe strawberry shortcakes make her feel a bit better, just how ttalgi ice cream makes me feel loved, just by watching her eat it with such enthusiasm._

And after this, Mina logs out of the site and begins to finish some school work that is due in a few days, and after that proceeds to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! It's 4 AM where I live right now.  
> I began the first chapter earlier today and decided to post just now because I wanted to have at least 2 or 3 chapters done by now. I will try to update often, though online school starts for me tomorrow, so if I have time and feel creative enough, I might upload 3 chapters in a day. Also, yes I did kind of take the opportunity to make fun of Chae's height with that username lol.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please take care and I wish you all the best.
> 
> P.s. - Not sure what happened but my notes from the last chapter are showing up here too, don't mind them.
> 
> -Penguin Tato


	3. From Clouds To Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel it, this sky misses its sunlight, and I somewhat miss it as well. The sun is warm, it makes the sky forget it ever let water pour down and the sky becomes beautiful again.

**_*beep beep beep*_ **

**_*beep beep beep*_ **

**_*beep bee-*_ **

Mina turns off her morning alarm and proceeds to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After a few minutes she comes out and checks her phone. 

“SHIT” - She says as she begins to rush. Turns out she set the wrong alarm, and it doesn’t help that she went to sleep at 3 AM since she would normally wake up in time anyways if it wasn’t for that.

She quickly got ready and rushed to the bus stop, which she was barely able to reach in time, thanks to her friend Sana, who also lives in the same neighborhood and happened to be taking the bus at the time too.

“Wow, if I hadn’t stopped that bus for you, you would have been late. I think I deserve something for my kind act” - Sana said as she threw Mina a flirty stare.

“I know what you’re trying to do Sana, but no can do. I’ll treat you to some snacks later though.”

“C’mon, just a kiss on the cheek, please?” - She asked pouting.

“Sana please, I already feel like dying due to lack of sleep. Don’t give me another reason to die today.” - She said, jokingly yet slightly annoyed.

“Hey I’m just kidding lol, though I gotta say, the weather sets the perfect mood to die doesn’t it? Or to walk without an umbrella like you’re in a dramatic scene from a show.” also I know how short you are on money lately, so I’ll go over to your dorm later and order takeout instead.”

Ever since college started, Mina has tried to be more independent, so she doesn’t tend to ask her parents for money anymore unless it’s for her tuition. She takes care of the rest on her own, and lately, she might’ve wasted a little too much money on shopping.

_Perfect mood to die huh? I think of this as calming and reassuring, dark clouds mean it might rain soon, and after that, there is sunshine. No matter how long it takes, eventually, the sun appears again. If I were to describe my emotional rollercoaster, or should I say cycle, I would most definitely describe it just like this._

**_My sunlight, I hope I can see you today._**

///

It’s about to be lunchtime and Mina is packing her things to go outside, but then Momo comes up to her.

“Sorry to ruin your vibe, I know how much you love to eat outside but you won’t be able to today, it’s raining so you’ll have to bear having lunch with your friends.” 

_Damn, I was hoping it wouldn’t be raining during lunch. I guess I won’t be seeing the sunlight today after all…_

**_*buzz buzz*_ **

_You have_ **_(1)_ ** _new notification(s)_

A new post has been made by **admin** on **_Thursday 11:46 AM_ **

**It is currently raining during my lunch break. I have received my new medication, but for some reason I still feel a bit down. For the first time I feel I can connect with the weather more than the weather connects with me. Originally, the sky ignored the weight of its clouds, until it eventually came pouring down as heavy rain. I can feel it, this sky misses its sunlight, and I somewhat miss it as well. The sun is warm, it makes the sky forget it ever let water pour down and the sky becomes beautiful again.**

**Despite the fact that the cycle continues over and over again, the sun will be there for the sky, no matter how long it takes for the rain to pour.**

**Another short update, sorry. I’m afraid I find myself busy lately due to projects I have to finish, but I still share my strongest and most important thoughts on here, since it seems I’m not the only one who connects to them.**

**Thank you all for being a ray of sunshine, although a ray may not be enough, but it gives me a good enough reason to keep going.**

**Oh also, I hope you all brought umbrellas today. Stay safe and please don’t catch a cold.**

**\- Strawberry_shortcake**

**_(11)_ ** _comments_

 **jongjeon** : Worry about yourself first cub, I know you didn’t bring an umbrella today. Thankfully I have a spare.

 **gucci14** : If it was raining any more than this, I’d have to carry you on my shoulders unnie :)

_(1) Replies_

**dakim** : You savage maknae…

 **parkhyoji** : I felt that shortcake.

 **satosaki** : Glad we can be of help as always, and also glad that you got your new medicine. Good luck on those projects, I’m sure you already know this, but use your time wisely!

_view more_

“Hmm….Should I comment? Nahhh.”

 **_(11)_ ** _comments_

 **jongjeon** : Worry about yourself first cub, I know you didn’t bring an umbrella today. Thankfully I have a spare.

 **gucci14** : If it was raining any more than this, I’d have to carry you on my shoulders unnie :)

_(1) Replies_

**dakim** : You savage maknae…

 **parkhyoji** : I felt that shortcake.

 **satosaki** : Glad we can be of help as always, and also glad that you got your new medicine. Good luck on those projects, I’m sure you already know this, but use your time wisely!

 **ttalgi.icecream** : Hi, I’m new here! Anyways I wanted to say that I can relate so much to the things you post, and I think you have a beautiful way of expressing things. I’ll be looking out for your updates, as they are my ray of sunshine.

_view more_

****

_You always do the opposite of what you say, don’t you Mina?_

“Who are you texting? Is it a guy?” - Jihyo asks.

“You really are a megaphone.” - Nayeon replies as she drinks her coffee.

Jihyo just gave her a slight glare.

“Oh no, I’m not texting anyone. Just scrolling through my feed” - Mina replies smiling at the interaction between Jihyo and Nayeon.

****

**_My sunlight._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you, the third chapter of HEPHAESTUS. I forgot where I was planning to go with this chapter last night if I'm honest. And the past 2 days haven't exactly been the best, and so I went outside my balcony tonight to vibe, and that's where the idea of emotions as weather popped up in my head. Though I'm more of a night person, preferring to chill outside when the moon is out, I also love being outside when it rains, no matter if it's light or dark. The sunlight part of this was completely different. I was thinking of a few comments that made me feel better today, which led me back to strawberry_shortcake's blog, and so I just let my mind wander from there.
> 
> Anyways this note is kinda long, sorry about that, but anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, and please take care!
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	4. Aphrodite and Hephaestus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Just like Hephaestus, an imperfect yet smart and talented being made creations that gave herself along with other beings a reason to keep going."

It is almost time to leave and Mina is packing her things. She tends to walk home by herself as it gives her time to relieve herself from the stress accumulated during the school day. As she’s packing things, she realizes something is missing.

“Shit, don’t tell me I forgot my umbrella…” - She told herself. She then remembered the strawberry princess’s post from earlier.

**_“Oh also, I hope you all brought umbrellas today. Stay safe and please don’t catch a cold.”_ **

_What a coincidence, or rather, what a bad memory and luck I have…Whatever, I’ll just try to hurry, I don’t even mind being in the rain that much anyways._

And so she got all of her things and headed to her dorm as fast as she could.

///

Sometime later, a soaking wet Mina arrives at the doorstep of her dorm. She unlocks the door and steps inside.

“I’m home.”

“Oh, welcome ho- oh my goodness Mina, you’re soaking wet! Did you forget to take your umbrella this morning? Why didn’t you ask anyone for a spare??” - Nayeon said, clearly worried for her penguin roommate.

“I didn’t really feel like bothering anyone with it unnie.” - Mina said with a slightly forced smile.

“Go change your clothes quickly, I’ll make something warm for you.” - Nayeon said, caring for her dongsaeng like the unnie she is.

Mina obeyed Nayeon and went to change quickly. After a while, she was greeted by a warm cup of tea.

Eventually, Nayeon went to sleep. Seeing this, Mina took her journal out and started writing something in it.

_**Thursday, February 6th** _

**Today was eh. Heard the same rumors and whispers I usually do as I walked through the hallways. I ate lunch with my friends for once which is good, however, I would have preferred to go outside. I don’t mind the rain, but I start to realize that these days I miss the sunlight a lot. I can’t go eat outside on days like this so I’m forced to stay in the cafeteria and I eventually start feeling anxious with all the people around. I’m lucky I have my friends, without them, it would be much harder to hold my tears back on days like this.**

**Another thing that bothers me the most, much more than the already mentioned, is the fact that I can’t see the person responsible for my slightly improved mood on days of bad weather. It’s fine though, rain doesn’t last forever, and neither does sadness.**

Some time passes as she just stares at her journal. She eventually puts it away and slips into her blankets, cuddling a big penguin plushie she bought a while back and falls asleep.

///

Friday, February 7th

Mina wakes up feeling a bit stuffy and with a cough. Her cheeks and nose are also slightly red.

_Damn, just how bad is my luck gonna get?_

Nayeon has already left, as she tends to have early classes while Mina’s are at least an hour later.

Mina goes and prepares herself some tea, in hopes that it will help her feel better since they ran out of cold medicine not too long ago. After she is done, she makes sure she didn’t forget her umbrella this time and starts heading out. She stops by the convenience store to buy more cold medicine and takes it to school.

///

It’s Mina’s last class before lunch break, she finished her work early and had some free time so she decides to look into something.

_Hmm...Hephaestus_

**He was the son of ZEUS and HERA and was married to APHRODITE by Zeus to prevent a war of the gods fighting for her hand. He was a smithing god, making all of the weapons for Olympus and acting as a blacksmith for the gods. He is similar to ATHENA in his giving skill and help to mortals – in his case artists. It was believed that Hephaestus taught men the arts alongside Athena.**

_I happened to catch a glance of her sketchbook one time. Just like Hephaestus, an imperfect yet smart and talented being made creations that gave herself along with other beings a reason to keep going. These creations being her drawings and her posts, in which she shares her feelings and reassures people that they are not alone_

_I like to think of it as her making a shield for people, which motivates them to pick up their sword and keep fighting, even if she doesn’t know she’s doing it._

The bell rings, Mina quickly packs her things and heads to a shop roughly 5 minutes away from campus. She arrives, buys herself another tea and quickly returns, as the weather isn’t too bad like to spend lunch outside.

**_*buzz buzz*_ **

_You have_ **_(1)_ ** _new notification(s)_

Mina opens the notification and smiles. _What a complete and utter coincidence._

She then begins to type.

**ttalgi.icecream** : As always, great work! I'm thankful I found your blog. Aphrodite is a beautiful name.

The bell rings, Mina suddenly feels slightly nervous all of a sudden, but she doesn’t let that stop what she’s about to do.

She starts approaching the girl that had caught her eye since the first time she saw her.

Her eyes shone as she pulled down her scarf and smiled brightly at the cub.

"I can feel it," She proceeded to bow to the girl "Myoui Mina, nice to meet you."

"W-What?" The girl seemed to be a bit flustered by the sudden approach, as she got red.

"If you don't like Mina, you can call me Aphrodite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make this short and simple. I might take a day or two without updating depending on how finishing my huge amount of online schoolwork goes.  
> Btw if you don't understand part of what just happened, you probably haven't read APHRODITE by kimwig, so do yourself a favor if you haven't and go read it! :)  
> With that said, everyone take care, and those of you who are still in school, please don't forget to do your assignments!
> 
> -Penguin Tato


	5. The Story Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So beautiful...almost like a photo shoot. She is truly Aphrodite.

“W-What?”

“If you don’t like Mina, you can call me Aphrodite.”

The girls proceed to walk to class, an awkward silence surrounding them.

_What’s even going on right now??_

“So, I already introduced myself.” - Mina breaks the ice, still smiling brightly.

_Right, her name is Myoui Mina._ Chaeyoung repeats this name in her head.

“What’s your name?” - Mina continues. Chaeyoung notices the sparkle in her eyes.

_God, her eyes are so beautiful up close...no, in an entirety, she is much more beautiful up close._

“Hey, you good there?” - Mina asks, stopping in her tracks.

“H-Huh...? Oh, name...I have a name.” - Chaeyoung mentally facepalms at what she just said.

Mina’s smile turns wider, into a gummy smile. She thinks this girl’s nervousness is quite amusing.

“I-I’m Chaeyoung, Son Chaeyoung. I-It’s nice to meet you” - Chaeyoung bows and smiles politely.

“Chaeyoung...Right. I’ll be heading to class now, let’s meet after school at our usual place.” - Mina said and entered a classroom right next to where they were standing.

After this, Chaeyoung headed to her classroom as well.

///

_She wants us to meet after school...at our “usual” place._

Of course, Chaeyoung knew exactly what Mina meant by this. She involuntarily smiled at the thought.

“Yo Dahyun, check this out!” - A tall girl with a rather boyish fashion and short hair said, looking amused.

“What is it Jeongyeon?” - Asked a girl, her body as small as Chaeyoung’s own.

“Smol is smiling for once!” - Jeongyeon said with a smile on her face as well.

“Ooohh you’re right! Did something happen Chaeyoung?” - Dahyun asked.

“What’s so wrong with me smiling?” - Chaeyoung asked, as her smile grew smaller. She received looks from the two girls that made it clear that her answer wasn’t satisfying enough for them.

She let out a small sigh, and her smile began to form again.

“Aphrodite. I know her name now.” - She said, smiling at something beyond them.

“Woah don’t tell me you’re actively stalking her now.” - Jeongyeon said. Chaeyoung gave her a dirty look.

“No stupid, she actually came up to me and introduced herself.”

“Wait for real?? What’s her name then?” - Dahyun asked, both Dahyun and Jeongyeon seemed very curious at this point.

“Mina, Myoui Mina.” - The cub said, still seeming to be in her own world.

“Wait, you don’t mean that Mina...do you?” - Jeongyeon asked, then looked at Dahyun.

“What do you mean ‘that’ Mina?” - Chaeyoung asked, visibly confused.

“She’s really pretty right? Like REALLY pretty?” - Dahyun asked even though it seemed more like a statement rather than a question.

“Yes?”

“She’s super here popular Chae, she’s the school beauty. I know you live under a rock, but I expected at least a small piece of news would get to your doorstep” - Dahyun said, surprised but not too surprised.

“She’s super here popular Chae, she’s the school beauty. I know you live under a rock, but I expected at least a small piece of news would get to your doorstep” - Dahyun said, surprised but not too surprised.

“Is that so?” - Chaeyoung asked, seeming like she has received major clarity.

_So that’s why she hides it, her sadness._

“Well, I do call her ‘Aphrodite’ for a reason.” - Chaeyoung replies smiling.

They all sit down and take out their notes as class has officially begun.

///

Classes have ended, and everyone starts heading out.

“Hey Chaeyoung! Jeongyeon, Dahyun and I are going to a new cafe downtown, wanna come with?” - A beautiful and tall girl with long hair asks Chaeyoung.

“No thanks, Tzuyu. I have to go somewhere right now”

The girl smiles softly and nods. They then take off.

Chaeyoung inhales deeply, as she is nervous about her meeting with the girl whom she calls her Aphrodite. She begins walking towards the meeting place. A place that everyone on campus knows of, but is exclusively theirs.

As she is only a few steps away, she sees it. Her Aphrodite, looking up at the sky gracefully. Clouds are beginning to gather once more.

_So beautiful...almost like a photo shoot. She is truly Aphrodite._

The girl turns her face, and as soon as she sees Chaeyoung and smiles brightly.

“Chaeng, you’re here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back. Since it is Saturday as I am posting this, I will work on getting as many chapters as I can in since my teachers seem to not know that despite quarantine, we still have things we have to do. After this is posted I will go take a break outside. I encourage those who can to go outside in the sunlight or moonlight every once in a while, it's really calming :)  
> Take care, hope y'alls are having a good time!  
> \- Penguin Tato


	6. Just Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know everything about you Chaeng, since you already seem to know a lot of things about me. I want to know your deepest fears, what makes you happy, everything. I want to know your heart. Why your heart? Let’s call it a "just cause" for now.

"Chaeng, you're here!"

"Uh, yeah. Why did you want to meet me?"

Mina's smile becomes a bit smaller at this question.

_Do I have to have a reason to want to see her?_

"Well, I wanted to explain how I know you and all." - Mina said as she looked down at the floor. She couldn't even begin to explain the many reasons she wanted to see this girl, her Hephaestus who gave Mina the title of Aphrodite. Ever since the first time she saw this girl, she felt something special in her. Love at first sight. But how could she begin to explain? Even if Chaeyoung has said what she did on her blog, it didn't change the fact that they're total strangers, since they shared no actual interactions with each other.

"Well I was thinking for a while, and so I supposed you follow my blog. No real need to explain that part anymore. But more importantly, why would you decide to talk to me? I mean, I'm practically a freak, Mina." - She said, a confused yet sad look taking over her face.

"I would say 'just cause', but I do have a few reasons. As of now, I'm only willing to share one of them. You say you're a freak right? God if only more people were freaks like you." - Chaeyoung's eyes widened at this, still visibly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean by that, Chaeng, is that you're probably the first person who notices the true me and actually cares. You don't see me for that fake image I try to put up around everyone. It made me want to get to know you more." - Chaeyoung starts blushing a bit at this statement.

_I want to know everything about you Chaeng, since you already seem to know a lot of things about me. I want to know your deepest fears, what makes you happy, everything. I want to know your heart. Why your heart? Let's call it a "just cause" for now._

There are a few moments of silence, which are then followed by Mina's voice.

"Let's go, c'mon" - Mina said, her gummy smile making her look as enthusiastic as ever.

"Go where?" Chaeyoung asked, still puzzled on everything that's happening.

"I didn't ask you to meet me here after school just for nothing. Let's go eat somewhere, then grab some snacks and head to a normally empty park near my dorm."

And so they took off. They arrived at a restaurant that was roughly 15 minutes away from campus on foot. Specifically, one her close friend Jihyo works at. They step inside the restaurant and are almost instantly greeted by a smiling Jihyo.

"Hey Mina, you didn't let me know you were stopping by here today. I see you brought a date." - She said as she gave Mina a mischievous smile.

"Oh no no I'm not dating her, she's just kind of a friend." - This response stung Chaeyoung a bit, but it's not like she should expect for Mina to say otherwise.

"Anyways, this is Son Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung, this is my friend, Park Jihyo." - Mina's voice was enough for Chaeyoung to snap out of it.

"Uh...oh right. Hi, it's nice to meet you, Jihyo" - They bowed at each other and Jihyo started leading them to a table.

They ordered their food and chatted with Jihyo for a bit, then they headed to the convenience store as they said they would earlier.

"Mina, what's the reason you were so insistent on hanging out with me today?" - Mina didn't seem so surprised, as though she expected that question to come up eventually.

"Well, I can't ask you right off the bat to tell me everything about you, I don't feel that's a fair thing to do within only one day of talking to you. Let's just say I want to start off with basics before asking anything deep."

"What if I want you to ask something deeper than the basics?" - Chaeyoung says, not believing how daring she was.

"And why would you want that?" Mina responds.

"Let's call it a 'just cause' for now.

"Hmph...I see you. Using my own words against me." - Mina jokes. "Hmm, where should I even start?"

"Wherever you wish." - Chaeyoung responds in a very gentle manner. Something about the way she responded made Mina's heart flutter.

"Well I guess...Did you really mean what you said about me? On your blog I mean?" - Mina was visibly nervous upon asking this question.

_Yes, I meant every single thing, especially the part about you seeming loveable._

"What part exactly?" Chaeyoung raises an eyebrow.

"Whenever you referred to me as Aphrodite and your reasons for thinking of me in that way." - At this point, Mina's face had turned very red when she was thinking back at her question.

"I meant it. I do think you are attractive, loveable, and love unconditionally." - She replied sincerely.

There was a moment of silence before Mina proceeded with her next question.

"What made you want to support me and notice my sadness, Chaeng?

"I'm not exactly sure, maybe it's the fact that I saw you so often, or maybe it's that I could relate to you in a way, even though our situations seem to be very different. You are the school beauty, I am the antisocial freak who most people don't approach."

_Yet here I am, facing her, my secrets slowly being revealed to her. She truly is like the sirens, her beauty and kindness is luring me in, revealing everything. I don't think I mind drowning if she's the one to do so._

"Can I ask you one question?" - Asks the cub.

"Go ahead."

"That username, ttalgi.icecream. I gave it some thought and figured it was you based on the comments and our interactions so far. What made you chose that name?"

Mina is slightly taken aback by this question but quickly comes up with an excuse.

"I happened to be eating very good strawberry ice cream as I made my account."

 _Untrue_ \- Mina thinks to herself.

And so they talk the night away, and eventually, Chaeyoung offers to walk Mina to her dorm. Chaeyoung may seem small, but she is much stronger than Mina, which means she is more capable of defending herself. They had actually debated until they had an arm wrestle.

Chaeyoung walks home smiling, thinking back on the deep questions as well as the jokes they made while hanging out that night. But one question remained, one which she didn't have a valid answer to, other than her own hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a slight writing block so please bear with me if some things seem a little off. I'll try my best to make this story enjoyable.  
> Feedback is appreciated so if you think of something I can improve on, don't hesitate to comment! ^_^  
> \- Penguin Tato


	7. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that is your existence is drowning me with every second I think of you. I don’t mind it at all, but do you?

Chaeyoung wakes up to an empty dorm, as her roommate, Tzuyu, works early shifts on weekends. The first thing that comes to her mind is what happened last night.

///

“Why do you call yourself a ‘freak’, Chaeng?”

“H-Huh?” - Chaeyoung asked, trying to process the question.

“Why do you call yourself a freak?” - Mina said in a stable tone, as if demanding an answer.

“I-Uhm...I have anxiety issues, so I can’t exactly interact with people without something bothering me, you already know, you follow my blog after all.”

“Having anxiety doesn’t make you a freak, Chaeng.” - The older girl said softly. “Do you think I’m a freak?”

“No, of course not!” - Chaeyoung quickly denied.

“If I’m not a freak, then what makes you one? I know we share similar feelings and views on the world.” 

Chaeyoung is speechless at the girl’s answer.

“So, back to my question, why?”

“I’m sorry Mina, I’m afraid I don’t have an answer for that.”

“Bummer, I was planning to refute any claim you threw at me.” - Mina faced Chaeyoung and smiled.

Her smile is one Chaeyoung would hope she never forgets. It made her feel warm inside, it was like home. Not only her smile, but this woman in entirety, felt like home.

///

Later that day…

A new post has been made by **admin** on **_Saturday 8:44 PM_ **

**Last night, I realized something. And that something made me question myself so much because I never really thought of my reasons as to why I think a certain way about myself. I simply think what I do, and it is set in stone, or so I thought…But yesterday, question, a very simple one, changed my way of thinking. That question was “why?”. I observe the world around me and come up with questions and answers according to it, yet I never thought of this question nor an answer to it. Why Son Chaeyoung? Why do you think the way you do about yourself? I don’t know…**

**But what I do know is that I am thankful for the beautiful and loving soul who asked me such a simple yet complicated question, because by asking “why”, I feel I understand myself a little bit better than before, and maybe my thoughts on myself haven’t changed yet, but someday I believe I will find an answer that refutes everything bad I ever believed about myself.**

**I hope you all also find an answer to your doubts, just as I have.**

**Much love, stay safe.**

**\- Strawberry_shortcake**

**_(14)_ ** _comments_

 **gucci14** : I need an answer as to why I’m this tall. Chaeyoung-ah, can I share some height with you?

_(1) Replies_

**Strawberry_shortcake** : Gladly <3

 **parkhyoji** : I need to find the answer to my singularity...

_(3) Replies_

**satozaki** : Felt. Let’s help each other find that answer ;)

 **parkhyoji** : Ahahah, I don’t swing that way tozaki :) 

**satozaki** : Spaghetti is nice isn’t it? :)

 **ttalgi.icecream** : I’m happy that you found answers, strawberry. And I also hope you can someday refute those bad thoughts you have about yourself :)

 **jongjeon** : I’m glad someone found some answers. I need answers as to why I have so much math homework.

 **dakim** : I’m thankful for the person who asked you that too. It must be someone of huge importance to make our Chaeyoung-ah think this way.

_view more_

Chaeyoung smiles at the comments as she felt her mood only getting better. But there was a particular one that made her feel so loved and warm despite the simpleness of it.

_God, what am I gonna do with you? The song that is your existence is drowning me with every second I think of you. I don’t mind it at all, but do you?_


	8. Canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The canvas that is my life suddenly started to fill with color. With each stroke of the brush, my life became more beautiful. However, it was not I who was making this happen alone. She stood there, holding my hand, making sure my hand and my mind didn’t create a horrible reality on this canvas, and instead helped me make the most beautiful masterpiece.

It’s Sunday, Mina and Chaeyoung had exchanged phone numbers the night they hung out. Early in the morning, Chaeyoung got a message from her.

**💚 Mina 💚**

**Hey, are you free? If so, can we hang out again today?** **My friends are free**

**and well,** **I wanted to introduce** **them to you. Unless you feel uncomfortable.**

Although a little unsure, Chaeyoung replied.

**💚 Mina 💚**

**Hey, are you free? If so, can we hang out again today?** **My friends are free**

**and well, I wanted to introduce** **them to you. Unless you feel uncomfortable.**

**Uhh, sure! Where and what time do you want to meet? Also, can I bring** **along** **some** **friends?**

**I kinda promised we’d hang out sometime,** **and it just so happens to be today.**

///

It’s 3:30 PM. Chaeyoung, accompanied by Tzuyu, Dahyun and Jeongyeon, has arrived at the meeting place. It’s the cafe Tzuyu had mentioned days before. Though it has become popular in such a short time, it isn’t very packed at the moment.

“Wait so how many people are gonna be here besides us?” - Asks Dahyun.

“It’s going to be Mina and 4 of her friends.” - Chaeyoung replied.

“Hey, are you sure this is a good idea though? Her friends could be uh...I mean, you’ve heard the school rumors calling her a cold b-” - Jeongyeon is cut off.

“Jeongyeon.” - Chaeyoung says, in a firm voice.

“Sorry.” - Jeongyeon answers, looking down at the floor.

The maknae, Tzuyu, as usual has nothing to say. She just observes the exchange.

They enter the cafe, and Chaeyoung immediately sees a familiar face.

_Always so beautiful, despite her imperfections._

“Oh, Chaeng! Over here!” - Mina waves excitedly at them.

“What are you two, dating?” - Jeongyeon mutters under her breath. Chaeyoung nudges her in response.

“Sorry, did we make you wait long?” - The cub asks as they take a seat.

“Not at all, though it did feel like the longest minutes of my life. Mina couldn’t stop talking about introducing you to us all.” - Jihyo responds. Mina lightly nudges Jihyo as she got slightly red.

_What a cute sight._

Mina clears her throat.

“Anyways, everyone, this is Son Chaeyoung.”

“Hi Chaeyoung-ah, I’m sure you still remember me”

“Of course I do Jihyo. It was fun talking to you last time me and Mina hung out!” - The cub responds.

The other girls continue to introduce myself.

“Hi, my name is Im Nayeon.” - Says a girl with bunny teeth who is sitting next to Jihyo.

“Hi, I’m Hirai Momo, it’s nice to meet you.” - Says another girl with black shoulder-length hair sitting next to Mina. 

“I’m Minatozaki Sana, nice to meet the person our Minari is so enthusiastic about.” - The girl says as she gives Mina a mischievous look.

And with this, Chaeyoung’s friends start introducing themselves. After a while, they all ordered something and began chatting with each other. Everyone seemed to be getting along so well, this made Chaeyoung feel relieved and happy. She then turned to look at Mina, the latter was staring right back at her, smiling fondly. Chaeyoung felt her heart start racing and she could feel her face getting hot. Luckily the ice cream Chaeyoung ordered there just in time to take her mind off of the millions of things rushing through her mind. 

It’s about 5 PM and they are all done eating what they had ordered, and so Jihyo politely asked for the bill. A few minutes pass and the waiter brings the bill. Both Chaeyoung and Mina grip it at the same time, eventually, they start bickering over who should pay the bill, since they both refuse to split it.

“Why don’t you guys decide by a game of rock-paper-scissors?” - Tzuyu suggests.

They both agree and so they begin. 3 rounds, and during all 3, Chaeyoung chooses scissors. Mina then grabs the bill and smirks. After that, they head outside, thinking about what they should do next.

“Should we head to my dorm? It’s actually pretty close by.” - Mina suggests.

“Right, we could play games...No drinking though, tomorrow is Monday.” - Says Jihyo, sounding slightly strict, but everyone agrees it’s not the best day to drink.

“Let’s do that then” - Chaeyoung says.

They stop by the convenience store to get some snacks before heading to the dorm since they’ll probably be there for hours.

That evening was full of laughter, fun, a few tears and jump scares. They played games like mafia and truth or dare. After they watched a few movies and ate snacks. Mina was sitting next to Chaeyoung that whole time and couldn’t help it but bury her face in Chaeyoung’s when they were watching a horror movie. Jihyo had mentioned Mina hated scary movies, but for the sake of the majority, she agreed to watch one. During this time, Chaeyoung found herself with a million thoughts racing through her head. But those thoughts were halted as she was distracted by realizing how close Mina was to her at the moment, and thus, her heart started to race once more.

_God, I hope she can’t hear that._

It was about 10 PM and everyone was getting ready to leave. Chaeyoung approached Mina who was helping tidy up along with everyone else.

“I wanted to thank you for tonight, I think everyone had a really good time today. And well, I did too, this is the happiest I’ve been in a long time.” - Chaeyoung says, smiling sincerely.

Mina grabs her hand, and once more, Chaeyoung’s heart starts racing.

“Thank you for agreeing to hang out with me Chaengie, I loved spending time with you today.” - The girl smiled at her brightly.

_Chaengie...I like that, more than Chaeng._

Everyone soon finished cleaning, they said their goodbyes and headed home. 

Chaeyoung plopped herself onto her bed, lost in her own thoughts for a bit, and eventually, she fell asleep.

_The canvas that is my life suddenly started to fill with color. With each stroke of the brush, my life became more beautiful. However, it was not I who was making this happen alone. She stood there, holding my hand, making sure my hand and my mind didn’t create a horrible reality on this canvas, and instead helped me make the most beautiful masterpiece._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past two chapters contained a lot of ups and downs with my creativity when I was deciding what to write lol, but I was talking to a friend and our situation gave me ideas for this.  
> Stay safe and get enough sleep unlike me lol.  
> \- Penguin Tato


	9. Heart Flutters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Jokbal is my one true love” - Fanfic Momo (and probably Momo irl), 2020

As a week or two have passed, the group of friends has gotten close to each other. They eat lunch together often and hang out after school almost every day. Of course, Mina and Chaeyoung still hang out only with each other sometimes, but they find themselves joining the group more often. They feel comfortable with each other these days and thus have more courage to face their friends this often. 

It’s 3 PM and the girls are hanging out at park eating snacks.

"Thank God for love." - Jeongyeon says.

"Why do you say that?" - Momo asks.

"Our two friends seem to be happier these days. The smol bean even agrees to hang out when before she wouldn't leave the dorm if she wasn't dragged." - She replies.

“Can’t disagree with you on that.” - Jihyo says. 

“So anyways Jihyo, you’re good friends with Nayeon. Can you tell me maybe something she might really like?” - Jeongyeon asked as she began fidgeting.

“Aha! I knew smol wasn’t the only one who’s happy that we spend more time together! Figured since you and Na-” 

“Shhhh, she might hear us Jihyo!” - Jeongyeon whispered as she looked at the girl a few meters away from them, preoccupied with Mina and Chaeng, while Sana and Dahyun listened to NaMiChaeng’s conversation.

"Fine! I admit it, I’m starting to like the fake maknae, so what?”

“Oh no, it’s nothing, I kinda saw this coming.” - Jihyo says with a smile.

“What do you mean you saw it coming?” - Momo asks.

“C’mon Momo, you can’t be THAT dense. They’ve only known each other for about two weeks, but they’re already on with the teasing and bickering. The way Jeongyeon has been looking at her when Nayeon is distracted elsewhere, and the way Nayeon talks about her often, whether it’s her lame jokes, bickering, or acts of kindness. You can’t tell me you didn’t pick up on that.” - Jihyo says. She receives a dirty look from Jeongyeon who is offended by the “lame” jokes comment. 

“Sorry for not being so single that I have to pay this much attention to other’s love lives. Jokbal is my one true love.” - Momo smirks.

“This has nothing to do with my singularity! I simply ship 2yeon, also michaeng”

“Oh so we’re already giving them a name? I ship it though.” - Tzuyu, who has been quiet this whole time asks.

“It just felt right. Besides, Mina and Chaeyoung obviously like each other. Like, have you seen how their faces light up when they see each other?” - Jihyo says, clearly enjoying the talk.

“Isn’t Mina supposed to be straight though?” - Momo asks, now clearly confused.

“That’s what you think. I’ve caught her checking out girls before. Whenever she looks at guys...how can I say this? It’s not that she’s not interested, just less interested.” - Jihyo argues.

“Okay okay, enough of michaeng for now. Can you please tell me what Nayeon might like already? Before she gets back please.” - Jeongyeon says impatiently.

“Tell you what, We’ll set you up with Nayeon. Today. You have money on you right?” 

“Wait, we will?” - Tzuyu and Momo ask in perfect sync.

“Yes, we will. It’s as easy as saying we have something to do. After that, I’ll leave a text message on everything Jeongyeon might need to know.”

Jihyo also created a group chat with everyone except Nayeon in it. She made up a plan and sent everyone the message.

They all finish their snacks and begin to leave.

Michaeng are the first to leave and they leave together.

“Hey um, we’ll be heading out, I kinda promised Mina I’d play against her today on smash and such.”

“Those two should really just date.” - Jihyo says under her breath.

“Well, seeing how the first couple is out, we’ll be leaving too, c’mon Tzuyu!” - Sana says as she grabs her hand and smiles brightly.

“C-Couple?” - Tzuyu almost whispers, getting slightly red.

“Oh dear, Sana is at it again.” - Momo says.

Jihyo, Dahyun, and Momo kill a little bit of time by striking up conversations so things don’t seem too suspicious. Eventually, Momo speaks up.

“Anyways, I have a date with jokbal, I’ll see y’alls.”

“Oh! I’ll join you Momo. We still have that one project to discuss.” - Dahyun insists.

A few more minutes pass until Jihyo gets a call. 

“Ugh, again?? How many times do I have to tell you to not misplace your things?” - Jihyo says, seemingly annoyed.

“Uh, sorry guys, I’ll have to get going, my roommate forgot where she left her keys again. Kinda grateful though, I didn’t wanna be stuck as a third wheel here.” - She says, Jeongyeon giving her the dirtiest look she has given yet as she leaves.

“Okay Mina, I managed to leave successfully. Thanks for calling helping me out.” - Jihyo whispers into her phone as soon as she’s decently far enough for them to not hear her.

“It’s no problem Jihyo.”

“Oh and have fun with your ‘Chaengie’ Mina.” - Jihyo says teasingly.

“Jihyo!!” - Mina exclaims, but Jihyo immediately hangs up after hearing the penguin raise her voice.

“So…” - Jeongyeon breaks the silence.

“Should we go somewhere? Are you hungry or anything?” - She continues.

Nayeon squints but quickly dismisses the weird events that just occurred.

“Honestly I don’t mind where we go. I just don’t wanna go home yet.” - Nayeon responds.

This being said, they head out to eat and to a few other places.

At the restaurant.

“Jeongyeon.”

“What is it Nayeon?”

“I know they set us up.” - She says, still eating like nothing’s going on.

_Oh shit…_

“You know, this might sound surprising, but I don’t really mind it at all.” - Nayeon smiles.

“W-What do you mean?” - Jeongyeon can feel her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

“What I mean is, I’ve started to like you, Yoo Jeongyeon. I know we always bicker, but being around you, it makes my heart flutter, it makes me crazy.” -Nayeon and Jeongyeon both blush at this, and thus continue with their date.

///

Chaeyoung and Mina step into Chaeyoung’s dorm. Tzuyu isn’t here, Chaeyoung supposes she went with Sana. Knowing that she’s alone in her dorm with Mina makes her very nervous.

“That was quite the excuse, the ‘I promised Mina I’d play against her today’ thing.” - Mina says.

“Was that too obvious?”

“It was so-so. Though the only game we were really playing was tricking Nayeon.” - She smiled.

“Well if you want, we could play something”

“How about we just go buy some beer and snacks at the store? We can binge-watch movies again, Chaengie.” - Mina suggests.

_Again with that nickname. I still don’t mind it but it makes my heart flutter, it makes me crazy._

“L-Let’s do that.” - Mina subtly smiles at the sight of the strawberry princess’ nervousness.

They head to the store and come back with extra drinks and snacks, in case Sana and Tzuyu decide to come over while 2yeon has their own thing going on.

They are on the same sofa, drinking and watching movies as they said they would. They eventually start getting a little tipsy, tipsy enough for things to slip out of their mouths.

“Mina…” 

“What is it Chaengie?” - Both of their eyes are half-closed at this point.

“I, you look really pretty today. Well, you look pretty all the time, but today you’re just, wow…” - Chaeyoung slightly slurs her words, but Mina still understands and replies with a foolish but precious grin.

Being as tipsy as they were, they hug and eventually Mina falls asleep like that without even thinking. Chaeyoung starts caressing Mina’s soft hair for the last few minutes that she’s awake since being drunk actually gives her the confidence to be this affectionate.

_You really are my Aphrodite._

As the girls had suspected, Tzuyu and Sana eventually arrive. Upon seeing the sleeping girls, they make sure to not wake them and cover them with a blanket.

Tzuyu being the evil maknae she is, decides to take a picture.

“I know one of you two will appreciate this later.” - She says. She and Sana proceed to watch a different movie and eventually fall asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this a little more comedic and soft than the past chapters. Also, totally didn't use Shot thru the Heart lyrics there lol.  
> Enjoy!  
> \- Penguin Tato


	10. The Stars On Her Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beauty marks are much much more than an imperfection. Just like the stars in the sky, they decorate us, they make us who we are. No other universe is ever gonna have the exact same stars as you.

Chaeyoung awakens to find herself still hugging Mina. Now that she is almost completely sober, she slightly panics at the sight, at first questioning what happened, but then remembers.

_ Thank God I didn't act that stupid. _

She begins to wake Mina up as it is already 9 PM.

"She looks so pretty even when she's asleep" - She says under her breath. 

Mina wakes up shortly after. 

"What happened?" - Mina says weakly, as she was starting to feel the effects drinking had on her.

"Well, we were watching movies and-" - She was cut off by Mina.

"I already know that part silly, it's not like I got completely blackout drunk. I only forgot some parts. Ow, I might've gone a little over my limit." - Mina says as she puts her hand on her head.

Chaeyoung grabs the bag to get some hangover medicine she bought beforehand and noticed there are missing snacks and drinks, but no Sana or Tzuyu to be seen anywhere.

"Looks like the girls came by just like we thought. Here, take this." - She hands the hungover penguin the medicine.

"Anyways as I was saying, we drank and you eventually fell asleep hugging me so I fell asleep too." - She says. Sheesh, a fearlessly/casually honest cub.

Mina blushes at what she heard.

"Sorry...for sleeping on you I mean. I hope none of your body parts went numb." - She says as she looks down at the floor.

"Hey it's fine. I actually kind of appreciate it. It's one of the most peaceful periods of sleep I've had." - She smiles and her dimple appears.

Son Chaeyoung, how can you be so adorable? It makes my heart skip a beat.

"Anyways, let's go!"

"Where?" - The penguin asks, forgetting for a second where she's at.

_ Oh right, I'm still at her place. Stupid... _

"To your dorm, duh. Nayeon-unnie must be worried that the penguin isn't home yet."

_ Penguin? _

"So I see you have another nickname for me now. Why penguin?" - She flashed a gummy smile. Of course she already knew why, as her other friends have called her that too.

Chaeyoung seems a bit flustered as she forgot she had said that part out loud, but she still begins to explain.

"Hmm...How can I say this? It's like...When you're walking around the school halls or just anywhere public in general, you are like a swan, or like Aphrodite. But when you're around us, you're more like a penguin, flapping your arms, your clumsiness showing, and the way you cutely waddle." - She said. The rest of the girls were never this descriptive or call Mina cute like this, except Sana. She called everyone cute and flirted often, but it wasn't the same as when Chaeng did it.

They start heading out. On their way there they pass the park that they hang out at often. Mina feels a tug at her shirt when passing it, the smol bean stood behind her, staring at the swings like a little kid.

_ Too cute! _

"What is it? Do you want to stay here for a bit?" - Mina asks.

Chaeyoung just nods and walks to a swing. They sit on the swings silently for a few minutes. After a while, Mina breaks the silence.

"The sky is always so beautiful, no matter if its day or night, rainy or sunny. It's always very colorful." - She went on, then took a moment to admire the stars.

Chaeyoung only stared at her in awe.

"Chaengie, if you could pick out stars, which would you pick?" - She asked, throwing her gaze to Chaeyoung as her eyes shined like diamonds.

_ I wonder... _

After a moment of thinking, she decided.

"I would pick out two constellations. The Cassiopeia constellation and the Pisces constellation." -She answered confidently.

"And why would you chose those?" 

"They remind me of you." - Chaeyoung said softly as she kicked her feet while on the swing.

_ My heart, Chaengie, you make my heart race so much... _

Chaeyoung continued.

"I chose Pisces, of course, not because of Eros, but because of Aphrodite. I don't believe that needs further explanation. As for Cassiopeia, I chose it because it reminds me of the moles on your face. I know Korean beauty standards consider it an imperfection, but I see your moles as a reminder of your imperfect yet unrivaled beauty. Not only the beauty of your face, but also of your soul." - They both blush a bit at this, and another moment of silence follows.

"How about you Mina, which would you pick?"

"I would choose one or two constellations as well."

"Oh yeah? Which ones?"

"I know one doesn't have much to do with you, but I'd choose Aries and/or Taurus."

"Why?" - The cub asks.

"You told me your birthday. Your zodiac sign is Taurus. Aries, well...I assigned it to you and chose it, so you're always by my side." - She smiled, her eyes still wandering off into the deep space. This was followed by more silence as Chaeyoung had felt her heart start beating faster.

"What are you, trying to sweet talk me into something? I didn't know you could be so bold penguin." - Chaeyoung said, trying to lighten the mood. Her attempt was returned by a now smiling penguin.

Chaeyoung got up and stretched as she heaved a refreshing sigh.

"Shall we get going?" - She asked, to which Mina nodded and waddled to Chaeyoung's pace.

They soon arrived to Mina's dorm, it was already gonna be 11, they had spent about 2 hours at the park, although it felt like minutes. After a few moments they began to say their goodbyes.

"Chaengie, are you sure you'll be okay walking home? It's kinda late you know."

"What, are you gonna offer to walk me home after I just brought you here? I'm strong, remember Mina?" - She gave Mina her best dimple smile to ease the girl.

"If you say so, but text me when you're back. I promise you I won't sleep if I don't see a message from you."

"Okay okay, I got it honey." - Chaeyoung joked, making Mina blush bright red.

She stood outside, watching Chaeyoung for as long as she was in her sight. Chaeyoung is a strong girl, but she is also very small, so Mina is naturally concerned for her.

_ Naturally? Am I? _

/// 

Chaeyoung follows her usual night routine and lies down on her bed after.

_ Geez, how am I even bold these days? She really brings out the other side of me. _

A new post has been made by  **admin** on  **_Sunday 12:21 AM_ **

**So I have a nice update for you guys. I met Aphrodite a few weeks ago, and she happens to follow this blog too. It was a little embarrassing at first because of the stuff I had said here, but she was pretty chill about it and we've been hanging out. She's really the brightest person around, even though others may not see it. She is also very expressive, and I think that is amazing. Anyways, I'm not here to boast. I'm here to mention something very particular. Part of a talk we had some minutes ago. We were looking at the sky during this talk, she was admiring the sky the whole time, and what she said really made me contemplate the night sky.**

**"The sky is always so beautiful, no matter if its day or night, rainy or sunny. It's always very colorful. Strawberry, if you could pick out stars, which would you pick?"**

**Some very simple words, but they made complex thoughts soar through my mind. The stars, the constellations, they are like the beauty marks of our universe. I remember I told her something. I told her that though Korean beauty standards consider people's beauty marks as an imperfection, among other things I will not share because I'm slightly embarrassed that I was willing to say these things. Anyways, beauty marks are much much more than an imperfection. Just like the stars in the sky, they decorate us, they make us who we are. No other universe is ever gonna have the exact same stars as you. Speaking figuratively of course. The stars on our faces are a reminder of our unrivaled uniqueness. And with this said, I shall end my argument with this statement, beauty marks are NOT a simple imperfection, they are much more complex. They are unique.**

**Everyone, I hope you're all doing well, and never stop embracing your uniqueness.**

**\- Strawberry_shortcake**

**_(21)_ ** comments

"Hmm...was that too much? I feel it was too cheesy. Eh, whatever."

Chaeyoung starts thinking about this very eventful day.

_ God Myoui Mina, what will I do? You make my heart want to beat out of my chest. Not that I mind it. How I wish I could see that constellation on your face right now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a few hours. I had an eh time trying to think of what to write about after they left the dorm but ideas started rushing in as I looked out the window of my room. It was nighttime and snowy. No stars to be seen. Then I remembered Mina's moles which led me to write about stars and constellations. I will now go to sleep after pulling an all-nighter. 
> 
> I hope you guys are staying safe, and I will try to update again soon! 
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	11. Storyteller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sky heard her prayers and answered, by having this penguin waddle up to the cub to introduce herself. They started hanging out with each other, and slowly but surely, their lives started becoming more beautiful. Not because there was no longer rain, but because they both knew they had a sun to count on when clouds covered the skies.

💚 **Mina** 💚

**Chaengie, it's been at least 30 minutes since you**

**left...It's only a 15-minute walk, are you okay???**

_ Sent at 11:41 PM _

_Shit...I completely forgot and didn't even get this message it's already 12:30 too. Thanks a lot, phone..._

💚 **Mina** 💚 _  
_

**Chaengie, it's been at least 30 minutes since you**

**left...It's only a 15-minute walk, are you okay???**

**Uh, hi. Yeah, I'm sorry for making you worry, I'm fine, I was just**

**doing my night routine and then went to post on my blog. I'm**

**so sorry I forgot to text you back, my phone didn't notify**

**me** **either. I'm so so sorry...**

**It's fine, at least you're okay :)**

**Anyways, do you have free time rn? If so, can we call?**

With this said, Chaeyoung dials Mina, her nervousness increasing as the phone rang. She wasn't as nervous as other times though, since she has had a lot of little moments with Mina these days.

"H-Hell-"

"Chaengie!" - Mina said happily. Mina is a rather quiet girl so this surprised Chaeyoung a slight bit.

"Nice to talk to you too haha. So why did you want to call?" - She asked, not wanting to put too much hope on her calling "just because she felt like it".

"I'm very bored and restless when I'm not with you. Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep? Pleeaassee Chaengie??" - She answers, Chaeyoung couldn't see her face but she knew the girl on the other end was doing her cute little pout.

_Restless? Why restless? Without me? Haha._

"Okay okay. It's Sunday anyways."

"Chaeng, tell me a story, please?" - The baby penguin said.

"Okay okay Minari"

_She's so cute._

"Hmmm...I'll call this story...Waddles! " - Chaeyoung had decided to come up with a title as the story didn't feel right without one.

"There was once a penguin who waddled cutely and flapped her wings whenever she was happy. This penguin was not a penguin in the eyes of the public. In public, she was a swan. A seemingly sad black swan, but nobody seemed to pick up on this and she wouldn't really tell her friends so that they wouldn't get worried about her and would continue having as much fun as they always do. She thought nobody noticed, and she didn't protest over it, although her heart wished someone would see her. -"

"Chaeng, this is a sad story. But I know it will be touching." - She said before Chaeyoung continued.

"Little did she know that there was a tiger cub watching her from afar. This tiger didn't have enough courage to talk to her, maybe because of scars from the past, or I don't know. Anyways, this tiger would notice whenever she was sad and hoped she would feel better, The tiger cub hoped that she one day had enough courage to talk to the penguin, and let her know everything will be alright. The cub wanted to be the sun she needed on cloudy days. The sky heard her prayers and answered, by having this penguin waddle up to the cub to introduce herself. They started hanging out with each other, and slowly but surely, their lives started becoming more beautiful. Not because there was no longer rain, but because they both knew they had a sun to count on when clouds covered the skies."

After she finished, there was only silence.

"H-Hey Minari, you still awake?"

No answer

"Chaengie" - Mina murmured.

"What is it Mina?" - Chaeyoung answered softly.

"Chaengie...hand me -- ketchup."

_She's sleep talking, cute..._

"The tiger cub came to love the penguin like the penguin couldn't imagine. She wasn't ready to tell the penguin though, so whenever she saw her, she could only say it in her mind. I love you penguin."

After this Chaeyoung hung up the phone and went to sleep as well.

///

The next day...

It is 10 AM and Chaeyoung receives a message

🐦 **Ostrichyeon** 🐦 

**Get off your ass you lazy bean, we're hanging out today again.**

**Jeongyeon, I just woke up :(**

**Better hurry then I guess. We'll wait for you at the park.**

Chaeyoung heaves a sigh and begins to get ready. She wore no makeup today as she didn't feel like putting too much effort into the day. She threw on a pastel pink hoodie, some black shorts, and black converse, and she headed out.

///

At the park...

"Hey look who finally arrived!" - Jeongyeon said as she ran to hug Chaeyoung.

"What has you in such a good mood?" - Chaeyoung asks. The rest of the gang is also at the park.

"So yesterday, Nayeon knew you guys set us up." - Jeongyeon began explaining.

"Oh...kinda expected not gonna lie." - Tzuyu says.

"But anyways, she confessed that she likes me too and well, we're dating." - She said while smiling.

"Oh my goodness, is this true Nayeon?" - Jihyo teased.

"Hey! Why would I make a joke like that right in front of her?" - Jeongyeon said, a little offended at the tease.

"I know I know, I'm just kidding."

"We gathered you guys here today to treat you, for setting us up I mean" - Nayeon said.

"But we're especially grateful to Mina and Chaeyoung because if they hadn't met, we probably wouldn't have either." - Nayeon continued.

"There's no need to thank us, we benefitted from meeting each other too." - Mina said

"Oh yeah? What do you mean by that huh Mina?" - Sana said teasingly.

"W-We met everyone else in this gang and now we all go out often. Chaengie is also a really good friend so I'm very happy that I met her." - Mina says, a little red-faced at Sana's teasing.

Chaeyoung smiled when she noticed Mina was embarrassed.

"Oh look Mina! Chaeyoung liked your little gay panic there." - Jihyo continued the teasing.

"W-What gay panic? I didn't have a gay panic!!" - Mina raised her voice a bit.

"Okay guys, I think you all know it's enough teasing when Minari raises her voice." - Momo, who has been quiet, decides to speak up.

Mina took a quick peek at Chaeyoung.

_She looks so pretty even without makeup, I can't help it feeling the way I do. Chaeng, why do I feel this way?_

"Right. Well anyways, let's go guys. I have a lot of money on me so we're going to go grab some food and then go shopping or something.

And so they did just that.

///

After eating they headed to the mall. Since their preferred mall was kind of far away, Jeongyeon and Jihyo drove the girls there. Momo, Tzuyu, Sana and Dahyun rode with Jihyo, while Nayeon, Mina and Chaeyoung rode with Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon was preoccupied with the road and Nayeon holding her free hand, so Mina decided to talk with Chaeyoung meanwhile.

"Hey, so about last night. I didn't hear the rest of the story cause I fell asleep...Can you tell me the rest of the story?" 

"Oh so you guys were with each other last night huhhh??" - Jeongyeon once again teases.

"No, we were on the phone, and mind your own business Jeongyeon!" - Chaeyoung answered. Jeongyeon did as she said and ignored their conversation.

"So anyways, what part didn't you hear?"

"Up to waddles I think?" - Mina answers, trying hard to remember.

"Oh right. so the sky heard the tiger's prayers and answered, by having this penguin waddle up to the cub to introduce herself. They started hanging out with each other, and slowly but surely, their lives started becoming more beautiful. Not because there was no longer rain, but because they both knew they had a sun to count on when clouds covered the skies."

"It really is a beautiful story, Chaengie. Thank you." - She gave that gummy smile that Chaeyoung loved so much. Chaeyoung just smiled back.

_I'm sorry, but I can't tell you the whole story face to face yet._

///

At the mall...

"Look Chaengie, penguin plushies!" - Her eyes glittered like a little kid when being gifted their favorite treat or toy.

"Oh, do you wan-" - Jeongyeon was cut off my Chaeyoung tapping her shoulder, signaling she'll buy it for her.

"Do you want me to buy one for you Mina?" - Chaeyoung asked while putting her arm on Mina's shoulder.

"Oh Chaengie, you don't have to." - 

"But I want to, so do you want one?" 

Mina doubted for a moment but then nodded her head.

"Which one?"

Mina picked one out, and Chaeyoung bought one for her, only that bigger, big enough to cuddle comfortably.

"I hope this helps when you're missing your Chaengie." - Chaeyoung teased.

"Geez, they're rubbing onto you." - Mina said with a shy smile.

"I know right."

They both had a little laugh about this.

Eventually, Nayeon and Jeongyeon came across some onesies and decided to buy one for everyone. They bought a tiger onesie for Chaengie and a penguin onesie for Minari.

Mina always gets energetic when it's about penguins, Chaeyoung found that adorable. It surprised her a little, as she even squealed with delight today when she saw Nayeon holding the penguin onesie.

Eventually, they decided to call it a day and drove the girls home, Nayeon and Mina being the last ones to be dropped off.

///

At Minayeon's dorm...

"I heard you on the phone with 'Chaengie' yesterday, Minari. Quite the little storyteller you have huh?" - Nayeon said as she smirked.

"Yeah what about it? I asked her to tell me a story cause I was bored..."

"Come, clean girl, you like Chaeyoung don't you? Don't come at me with the 'straight no matter who it is' shit excuse. I know for a fact you're at least bi give or take." - Nayeon said. 

Mina hesitated for a while.

"H-How do you know whether I'm straight or not?"

"Simple, you check out girls a lot. Yeah, I watch you. And the fact that Chaeyoung can make your face light up more than any guy or one of us ever could. In fact, I think it's an understatement to say you 'like' her."

"I...u-unnie!" - Mina fails to create a counter and sighs in defeat.

"Yeah so what if I like her? Or what if I love her? Is there anything wrong with that?" - She asks, it seems she had taken Nayeon's question as a sort of attack.

"No, no nothing is wrong with that. I'm quite happy you chose her, Chaeyoung is a good girl. I was asking cause I have multiple reasons to believe she likes you too."

"Really, you think so? B-But I don't feel ready to tell her. But being away from her and being only friends with her is so frustrating lately, I mean what should I even do?" - Her smile disappeared almost as fast as it had appeared.

"Well, I can't really help you out with that kid. Just do whatever you think you should do, not what others think you should do."

"Nayeon unnie, you're no help."

"I know." - She said smiling as if to make her annoyed again.

_What to do?_

_Should I tell her soon?_

_Or should I wait?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this chapter wasn't as good, but I tried :) I'll have something soon that will definitely make the chapters more interesting. Normally I write what's on my own mind but today I didn't even know what I was thinking XD
> 
> I hope you guys are staying healthy and happy, also, (shameless promoting or whatever it would even be called in this case) please check out my new book "Tap TWICE" when you have time. I have already published the first chapter and will be updating it in a few hours :D


	12. Ares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently the favorite version of myself. And it all started thanks to this blog and the people that saw beyond the freak that I thought I was.

Monday has come. For Chaeyoung, it feels like just yesterday it was Friday. She heaves a sigh as she gets out of bed, she then stretches and begins her morning routine, as her earliest class is on Monday. It might sound like torture, but Chaeyoung didn't really mind it, as Monday is the most exhausting day of the week. Going in earlier only meant leaving earlier.

She wore white high waisted jeans with a tucked-in oversized grey t-shirt and threw on a black zip-up hoodie. She looked rather boyish with her outfit. The fact that she recently cut her hair shorter made her more boyish. Her hair was already at about shoulder-length before, but she got tired of it which led to her decision.

She headed out with Tzuyu since they had the same two classes first thing today. The walk was a bit quiet since Tzuyu isn't really a girl of many words, so Chaeyoung normally started the conversations.

"So, I know you and Sana probably drank the rest of the beer and ate the snacks that were left." 

"Oh, was I not supposed to eat them? I'll buy more tonight if that's the case." - Tzuyu said while looking a bit sorry.

"No no, we had bought extra things in case you guys came back together."- Chaeyoung answered.

"Oh right, 'we'. I had forgotten." - She said as she gave Chaeyoung a smug look. She scrolled through her phone and handed it to the cub.

"I have absolutely no doubt that you appreciate me doing this, so don't try to act like you don't feel something for her. You guys looked so cute that day, all hugging each other while sleeping and stuff." - She teased.

"H-Hey!" - Is all Chaeyoung managed to say. Tzuyu stuck her tongue out at this and then continued.

"I mean it though. You guys look good together, and I know you like her. I just want you to know that I ship it. MiChaeng is the name Jihyo gave you guys." - She kept teasing but was genuine in her words.

Chaeyoung sighed.

"God you even have a name for it already?? I don't even know if she likes me back. What if she's just being nice?"

"It would be hard to believe she doesn't feel something at this point, Chaeng." - The _tall_ answers the _small_.

"But anyways...can I get that picture?" - Chaeyoung mumbles. Tzuyu chuckles and shares it with her.

"So anyways..." - Chaeyoung continues.

"How's SaTzu?" - She asks, giving Tzuyu a smug look.

"Sana unnie is nice...and, we're not like that!" -A red-faced Tzuyu responded.

"Not like what huh? I didn't say anything specific. I could hang out with you and call us ChaeYu, but that won't mean what you think I mean with Sana, right?" - She said. Tzuyu looking totally defeated.

Tzuyu didn't really answer.

"So it is that way for you, huh?" - Chaeyoung said as they approached the school. Sana, Mina and Nayeon were at the gate waiting, as they too had a class this early.

"Shut up now or I'll call you out in front of "your Aphrodite", you short nojam!" - She hissed.

Chaeyoung stayed silent at this.

"Woah, what's this? You guys were sooo having an argument back there." - Nayeon says.

"It's nothing to worry about unnie." - She says as she smirks at Tzuyu. Tzuyu just gives her a smile, Chaeyoung doesn't continue as she knows she will probably be murdered tonight if she does.

"If you say so." - Nayeon says. And so they all walked to class together.

///

It's been a rather boring day in Chaeyoung's class. This is how Mondays normally are for Chaeyoung though. Or maybe she's just gotten used to all the ruckus the crackheads create. But then again she enjoys the silence as well, Mina's silence anyways. They don't really need to talk to feel connected or anything. Of course, she enjoys the energetic Mina as well, but there's something much more intimate about the silence.

_God, I can't get you out of my head these days Mina._

The bell eventually rings, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had a free period during their next class as their teacher was in a meeting. Their class lasts 1 hour, so they decided to hang out at the cafe closest to campus. As soon as they get there, they both start discussing their project for the class they didn't have today and sort everything out on their computers. Eventually, it's time to go back for their next class. They part ways and agree on meeting everyone during lunch. Chaeyoung had also typed something in for her blog but didn't get to post it, as they decided to leave right when she was about done.

Then, lunchtime came.

A new post has been made by **admin** on **_Monday 11:40 AM_**

**Metis, one of the Titans, daughter of Oceanus and Tethys, the first wife of Zeus and the goddess of wisdom, prudence, and deep thought. There was a prophecy that she would birth a child that would overthrow Zeus, so Zeus decided to get rid of her out of fear. However, Metis had already conceived. She made her daughter armor, and eventually, Zeus started feeling extreme pain in his head so he asked Hephaestus to hit his head with an axe, and from this, Athena was born. They say Athena had no mother, that she was born out of Zeus alone. But this is not true, Athena had a mother and a father. She also had someone to assist in her birth, Hephaestus. Although Zeus was scared of someone overthrowing him, Athena soon became his favorite child.**

**These days, I can strangely relate to all of these greek mythology characters. I, the bull, was afraid that my deep thoughts would someday overthrow my stubbornness and artistry, so I tried to get rid of my deep thoughts, however, it was already late for that, as my deep thoughts started to look more like wisdom to others, rather than just a person trying to get rid of them. I wasn't very fond of the idea at first, and my need for inferiority at the time turned me into Hephaestus. And so, I hurt myself, I hurt the bull. But after some time, I realized, what my deep thoughts and wisdom birthed wasn't such a bad thing after all. In fact, after certain events that happened in my life, I loved myself a lot more. I am currently the favorite version of myself. And it all started thanks to this blog and the people that saw beyond the freak that I thought I was.**

**I know this might be a very confusing post, but I hope you guys are able to understand it lol.**

**Hope you guys are keeping safe, and I love you all!**

**\- Strawberry_shortcake** **  
**

**_(16)_ ** _comments_

**owowhatsthis** : You're right when you say it's confusing :) But I'm happy that you're happy, and I'm also happy you're buying me jokbal later :D

_(1) Replies_

**Strawberry_shortcake** : I never agreed to this unnie :/

 **jongjeong** : So, if you eat beef, are you a cannibull?

 **jongjeong** : Oh! Another one, if you take a nap, you're pretty much like a bulldozer.

_(1) Replies_

**parkhyoji** : Jeong, no...

 **Yoowife** : We love you too Chaeyoung-ah

 **dakim** : I'm an eagle.

_(1) Replies_

**parkhyoji** : That's a bit dark in this context, tofu.

 **ttalgi.icecream** : I always find your way of thinking so mesmerizing! You are also my favorite version of yourself Chaengie :)

 **satosaki** : I'm a Shiba Inu!

_(1) Replies_

**gucci14** : No, you're a snake. You only look like a Shiba.

_view more_

_God these crackheads I swear._

After posting it, Chaeyoung heads to the meeting place, which was near the school entrance. Only Mina, Momo, and Jihyo have arrived. Mina and Chaeyoung immediately smile when they see each other.

"Hey Minari, happy to see you today."

"Same Chaengie." - Mina responds and then leans on the girl.

"Oh I see, this is a moment. Momo and I will just go to a corner and pretend like we don't exist." - Jihyo says teasingly.

"Unnie..." - Mina says, she has been teased quite a lot by the 3mix recently. Jihyo just smiles, as she knows she has succeeded once again.

A few minutes pass as they wait for the girls.

"Hey Mina-ssi." - The voice of a male says.

Chaeyoung's smile immediately disappears when she hears this voice.

"I was wondering if you had free time right now." - The man says.

"I'm sorry, Jihun, but I already made plans with my friends." - Mina responds as she puts her arms around Chae.

"It won't take long, I promise. Besides, you always have plans with them..." - He keeps insisting. Chaeyoung doesn't like this man's stubbornness. Hell, she doesn't like this man in an entirety.

"Jihun, she already said she can't, can you just respect that?" - Jihyo speaks up. Jihun sighs.

"I'm sorry Jihoon, maybe some other time." - Mina responds. As polite as ever. Chaeyoung sometimes hates her for that. Jihun leaves after Mina says this, and Momo decides to comment on the guy.

"I really don't like him. He can't take no for an answer." - Mina only sighs at this.

"Anyways, are 2yeon making out or something? What's taking them so long? And also Sana, Dahyun and Tzuyu." - Jihyo says. She then feels a tap on her shoulder. It's Nayeon.

"Oh, uhh...You know that I love you, right unnie?"

"Sorry, but I love Jeongyeon." - Nayeon jokes, though not really joking.

They all have some good laughs and head out. But Chaeyoung, she's still in a bad mood.

_Jeon Jihun...that Ares-like man. I dislike you so much, the fact that Mina remains polite to you makes me dislike you even more, as it makes me unsure. Maybe my Aphrodite likes the Ares-like man. I don't know, and honestly, I don't know if I wanna know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? I was kinda bored so I decided to make her update more complex than usual, though I meant it when Chaeng said she hopes it makes sense.
> 
> Hope y'alls enjoy, and send foodz.
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	13. A Special Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know that I'm an idiot, but can I please be your idiot?

It's been about a month or so since that time, a month in which Chaeyoung had to endure her extreme dislike to that Ares man. She is still unsure about whether Mina is just being nice to the man or if she genuinely feels something. She has not opened up about it with anyone, as she's afraid she will sound selfish and possessive. She has slightly gone back to hermit mode, avoiding making plans, since it seems that almost every time plans are made, he has to come and ask Mina to go with him too.

It's near lunchtime and Nayeon has made a chat for Chaeng's birthday planning.

🤡 **Crackheads 2.0** 🤡

 **Mom** 🐰 **: So guys, what are we doing for the smol's birthday?**

**Dad** 🐦 **: I'm not exactly sure yet, I mean first we have to see if the cub is** **actually**

**free tomorrow.**

**owow** 🍑 **: She's gotta be free, only person she puts down all of her plans** **for**

**is Mina.**

**I mean you're not wrong...**

**Thomas** 👀 **: Mina finally accepting that they're head over heels for each** **other.** 🌈💕🌈

**Danger** 🐍 **:** 👀👀🌈🌈🌈🌈

**Anyways, I think we should throw her a surprise party, have the SMC** **keep** **her**

**busy :/**

**Yoda** 🍫 **: Sounds fair. I vote for Jeong-unnie to pick out the cake since she** **knows her**

**best. I'll give Mina my key during lunch tomorrow.**

**Eaglelele** 🦅 **: Right, the rest of you guys should focus on presents and decorations.**

**Right, so it's settled.**

The bell rang and Mina was about to exit class when someone stopped her.

"Mina-ssi, can we please talk? You avoid me so often and I hate it."

"Jihun, I already made it clear to you, if you wanna talk with me, then actually schedule a time to do so. As you know I tend to have plans with my friends."

"And that's the problem, you always have plans with your friends. Since when did you become so social? You used to be the quiet girl who didn't even seem to like anyone!" - He starts raising his voice a bit.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. But as I was saying, you always have plans, especially with that one girl, what was it? Son what?"

"Son Chaeyoung, her name is Son Chaeyoung. And if you can't stand me hanging out with my friends, you just have to deal with it honestly. I try to be nice to you but you just keep dragging everything." - She said and then walked past him.

///

It's lunchtime, Momo and Mina are talking outside.

"Something up, Mina? You look mad."

"It's nothing Momoring, just Jihun again."

"Oh, Jihun huh. I can beat him up you know, it's not like he's that strong."

"No Momo, don't..."

"Why not? What, don't tell me you have feelings for him?"

Chaeyoung had heard this conversation and left as long as she heard that last part. She knew the answer might hurt her so it would be best for her to not listen.

"Momo, I'm sure you know I like Chaengie, I'm sure the girls have talked about it before. I don't see a point in denying it."

"Well, I was kinda just waiting for you to confirm it first. I know I can be gullible sometimes, but I don't like taking things for certain until the person tells me themselves."

Sometimes Momo can sound so wise.

"Right, well it's true. I like Son Chaeyoung. Actually, I think it's a bit of an understatement to say I 'like' her, but you get the point."

"So why don't you tell her? I mean you did tell me about that blog and based on the way she's always talking about you, I think she probably feels the same."

"Well, I don't really feel ready yet...besides, there's always that possibility that she doesn't like me back."

"I think you should tell her soon, Mina. With Jihun not minding his own business, and the fact that Chaeyoung clearly dislikes him, things might get bad in the future..."

"Chaeyoung, dislike Jihun? What do you mean, she's always being nice to him."

"Ugh, here I thought you knew her better. She's only acting nice because you are. Her real smile disappears whenever he talks to you. Anyways, we better head back with the rest, I still haven't finished eating."

///

After school, Mina and Chaeyoung sometimes walk together alone, but today Chaeyoung seemed very distracted, she almost left Mina without realizing it.

"What's wrong Chaengie? You look really down today."

"It's nothing Minari." - She shook her head as if trying to convince herself, not Mina.

Seeing how the cub keeps denying that she is feeling upset, Mina cups her face, and this makes all the heat rise to Chaeyoung's cheeks. She then pulls her cheeks, like trying to make the cub smile. She is successful as the cub starts laughing at her sudden shenanigans. 

"So, do you have any plans tomorrow, Mina?" - The cub asks.

"Actually, I do. Why, did you want to hang out?" - Chaeng's smile drops at this.

_I wonder if it's with Jihun._

"No, I was just wondering." - She said as she gave Mina a sad smile

It hurts Mina to see her strawberry princess clearly hurting like this, but she has to take care of preparations for the cub's surprise birthday party tomorrow. They hang out at the park like usual for a while and eventually decide it's time to go home. Mina can't stand to the urge to hug the princess anymore, and so she does so very tightly, leaving Chaeyoung a little startled. Right before letting go, she whispers something.

"I hug the penguin you gave me every night."

Chaeyoung is left there, standing while Mina walks away. She could feel her face getting red, and she could only imagine how stupid she looked as she was probably smiling like an idiot, her dimple as deep as ever. It's crazy for her to think that a simple thing like that could make her insanely happy. The only thing she could describe herself as for now is a complete idiot.

_I already know that I'm an idiot, but can I please be your idiot?_

Chaeyoung headed home a while after that. When night came, she couldn't seem to sleep.

///

The next morning.

"Woah, you look dead!" - Tzuyu said as she stepped out of the bathroom so Chaeyoung could get ready.

"Thanks Tzuyu, I didn't notice that already." - She said, seems she was in a bad mood because of little sleep.

"So what keeps you up so late?" - Tzuyu asked Chaeyoung as the cub brushed her teeth. She then spit out the now foamy toothpaste.

"I'd like to ask you the same question. I know you were on the phone with Sana." - She smirks and washes off her mouth.

"Oh, I suppose you're in a pretty bad mood today..." - Tzuyu concluded this because the tiger spoke in a tone she normally doesn't use.

"Yeah whatever, I'm leaving earlier to stop by the cafe. Otherwise, I feel like I'll die during class."

The day passes by and Mina notices Chaeyoung keeps drinking coffee all day.

"I get that you didn't get sleep cub, but too much coffee is bad for you." - She took the already half-empty can and started drinking the rest herself.

"H-Hey, but I bought that!" - She whines.

"Yes, and you also bought me my penguin." - Mina manages to get a pout out of Chaeyoung.

_This cub is too cute._

Lunchtime ends, and they all attend to their respective classes until the end of the day.

///

3 PM

Chaeyoungs phone starts ringing. 

"Who could it be?" - She asks herself, before taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey shorty, come to the front of the school, me and Dahyun are waiting. Let's go shopping." - This makes Chaeyoung smile. She thought everyone had forgotten about her today

"I'll be right there."

As soon as she arrives, she pulls the two girls into a warm embrace. She hadn't really been in the mood for stuff lately so everyone forgetting her made it worse.

They went shopping, but they mostly bought things for Chaeyoung. Tzuyu just bought a few cute things for her dog back at home, and Dahyun bought something for Momo, as they were pretty close these days. Time flew by and they decided to call a day. Dahyun insisted on walking the girls to their dorm.

When they enter, it's pitch black. Tzuyu reaches for the light switch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAEYOUNGIE!" - They all shout, slightly startling Chaeyoung. Then, she starts breaking into tears. Mina hugs her right after she sees this.

"Why are you crying Chaeyoung-ah?" - Jihyo asked.

"I-It's just, I thought you guys f-forgot about me..."

"We would never forget, Chaengie. We love you too much to forget you." - Mina responds softly as she caresses the girl's head.

Chaeyoung cries for about 3 more minutes and then they bring her a cake. 

"Originally the plan was for Jeongyeon to buy you one, but Mina kept insisting she wanted to make one herself, so Jeongyeon just told her the cake you like most and she looked for a recipe." - Jihyo, who was holding the cake said.

It was a strawberry cake. Chaeng's eyes lit up as soon as she saw it. They all began eating the cake complimenting Mina, watched movies, and danced like crackheads in ChaeYu's dorm.

Nighttime came and everyone had to leave, Mina being the last one to leave the dorm. She and Chaeyoung had a talk about 5 minutes after the other girls left. Chaeyoung pulled Mina into a tight hug.

"Thank you for not forgetting about today." - She said, almost murmured.

"I would never forget our Chaengie's birthday." - She replied.

"I'm sorry, I just get really hurt when I think someone forgot. When I was young, my friends at the time would always forget. It's like I didn't really matter unless they needed something." - Mina looked at her seriously, like she was ready to pick a fight with whoever it was.

"It was a long time ago. But then I met Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, and Dahyun. They always remembered, and I was a little hurt about the thought that Jeongyeon and you guys might've forgotten."

"We're sorry we made you sad Chaengie." - Chaeyoung nods her head at this.

"Honestly, I was most worried about if you forgot. I felt really hurt at the thought of it."

"Aw, why would our Chaengie worry about me remembering the most." - Mina said as she pinched the cub's cheek.

"I honestly don't even know, but you guys made this a very special day, thank you so much."

They talked about other things, like the cake Mina made, and eventually, Mina left as well.

_But I know exactly why I was so hurt and worried about you forgetting._

I am so so sorry, I was supposed to upload this earlier but I pulled an all-nighter and after that, I didn't sleep yesterday until like 10 PM when I was finishing this up lol. I was taking a small break and ended up falling asleep in the end.

Anyways, I feel like this episode was kinda boring, but hey, it's Chaeyoung day anyways.

Have fun and don't forget about the important people around you :)

\- Penguin Tato


	14. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mina had never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as this girl, and at this moment all she could think about was that she had to make this girl her's as soon as possible.

It's been a day since Chaeyoung's birthday. A day since the small girl cried over the possibility of everyone forgetting her. And two days since Mina and Momo talked about Jihun. Mina wasn't ready to tell Chaeyoung about her feelings yet, but she was only a few pushes away from it. For now all she could do was ease the pain Chaeyoung was feeling.

///

It's 8 AM, Mina's current class isn't doing much, so she decides to text Chaeyoung.

❤️️ **Chaengie** ❤️️

 **Hey Chaeng, wanna go out for lunch with** **me?**

**Lunch with you as in, just me and you??**

**Uh, yeah, unless you don't want to.**

**No, I do. I'll meet you today during lunch at our place.**

**Okay, does it matter where we go?**

**Nah, you can take me to the convenience store for** **all I**

**care.**

**Geez, Chaengie, I know I'm a college student but I'm** **not**

**THAT broke.**

**I know, just messing with you. See you later Minari!**

Mina is sure she's smiling like crazy right now, so she just buries herself in her textbook. After a little while, someone passes her a note. It's her seatmate from that class, Jeon Jihun.

"Why do you send me a note when you're literally right next to me?" - Mina whispers.

"Just read it, geez." - He responds.

_"Make time today, let's go out to eat. And please don't reject me this time like you usually do, at least give me a chance."_

Mina only stares at him, and then gives her attention to the teacher. The class soon ends and Jihun grabs Mina's wrist before she can leave.

"What is it, Jihun-ssi?" - She says as she removes his hand from her wrist.

"So what, are we gonna go out today or not?" 

"I don't think I have much of a choice do I? After school today, but somewhere close to campus please." - Mina said, not waiting for an answer. She headed to her next class, leaving a rather hopeful Jihun behind.

_Seems I might be able to obtain the unobtainable reward after all._

///

Lunchtime soon came, and Mina headed to the place she would meet Chaeyoung.

_Their place. Where they always saw each other, and where they properly introduced themselves for the first time._

There was a cherry tree right above the place Chaeyoung would sit at before. The cherry blossoms were a little late this year. Mina stood there, mesmerized by the scene in front of her.

There she saw her. Her Hephaestus, her love, looking at the petals, not noticing Mina at first. Mina had never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as this girl, and at this moment all she could think about was that she had to make this girl her's as soon as possible.

_Notice me senpai._

"Oh, hi Minari, I didn't notice you there." - The girl says, as she brightly smiles, showing off her dimple. 

_My god, I think I might faint from seeing this beauty._

"Oh! H-Hi Chaengie." - She smiles back at her, her cheeks starting to get bright red. Chaeyoung notices this and approaches her. She first measures Mina's temperature with her hand and then cups her face to measure it with her forehead, thus causing the heat in Mina's face to rise even more.

"Minari, are you okay? You're burning up." - The short girl says, concerned for her friend. Right, her friend. Only friends.

"I...Uh, yeah I feel fine. Don't worry Chaengie." - She says as she tries to calm herself. Chaeyoung frowns at her.

"You better not be lying. If you are, I'll force you to stay home and go take care of you so Nayeon doesn't have to miss school."

"I actually wouldn't mind that at all." - She mumbles. She knows Chaeyoung heard her but frankly she doesn't care.

"H-Huh?" - Chaeyoung is taken aback by this comment a little. 

_Okay, maybe I do care._

"So, where do you want to eat?" - Mina tries to smoothly change the conversation. Chaeyoung just decides to go along with her.

"I feel like eating tteokbokki." - The cub answers.

"Normally I would argue to get something more expensive. But since I'm a bit broke, I will only say thank you." 

"You know, I could pay if you want." - Chaeyoung suggests.

"No, I invited you, and I'll pay for the food."

"Why don't we just split the check instead Mina? At least for now. If you want to treat me to food and pay the check, then let's do that once you're financially stable again." - Mina had no choice but to agree with her since she saw no point in continuing the debate.

They head to a tteokbokki stand nearby and order. Then they take a seat and talk about things as they wait for their food.

As soon as the food arrives, Mina starts eating and Chaeyoung could only stare at the beauty in front of her.

_How is it that she's so elegant and beautiful even when eating?_

Chaeyoung begins eating as well and notices something cute. She takes her hand and wipes the corner of the other girl's mouth with her thumb and sucks it off of her thumb.

_God, did I really have to go that far??_

She then notices she is being stared at by a dumbstruck Mina. Her face was still very red and her eyes were darting everywhere but kept returning to Chaeyoung's eyes.

"O-Oh, sorry. You had some sauce on the corner of your mouth. I uh, I should have used a napkin." - She says, realizing she really just did that. 

_This girl just keeps pushing me today..._

"It's okay Chaengie, thank you." - She smiles and tries to calm herself by continuing to eat.

After some awkward silence they start talking again.

"So why did you bring me here today? You normally don't offer to buy me food." - Chaeyoung asks Mina.

_To tell you how I feel. Or I wanted to, but I don't think I have what it takes, at least not today..._

"Well, we're friends. I thought I'd treat you some time, friends do that, right? I just so happened to feel in the mood to do so today."

"Right, friends..."

_Man who am I kidding? I like her. I fucking like her. Just say it Mina, c'mon._

"Actually, Chaeyoung...Chaeyoung I-"

"Minari, sorry to interrupt you, but we should hurry up and finish our food. It's almost time to leave and we've spent too much time talking and not eating." - The cub interrupts her.

"O-Okay..."

"Sorry, what were you saying?" 

"Oh, it's nothing. Not important." - Chaeyoung frowns for an instance at this but just brushes it off.

_Goddamnit..._

///

They soon finish and head back to school. The rest of the day passes by very slowly, and as soon as there are a few minutes left of class, Mina texts Chaeyoung.

❤️️ **Chaengie** ❤️️

**Hey Chaengie, I have plans this afternoon, so you can just**

**go** **on without me.**

**Uhh, okay. Just text me once you're on your way home**

**yeah?**

**Sure thing cub.**

Hearing this, Chaeyoung decides to text Tzuyu and Dahyun. She doesn't text Jeongyeon since she knew her and Nayeon were gonna go on a date today since it's Friday, which meant Jeongyeon didn't work today.

🤡 **SMC** 🎒

**Hey, y'alls busy? Let's go eat, I'll pay.**

**Dubu** 🧡 **: If "Chaengie" is paying, I'd agree anytime.**

**Yoda** 🖤 **: My my, I'm surprised "Chaengie" doesn't have** **plans**

**with a certain someone.**

**Okay I get it. Anyways, what do you guys wanna eat?**

**Dubu** 🧡 **: Let's go to the restaurant on XX street, I hear the food**

**there** **is really good.**

**Sounds good.**

They meet up at the front and head to the restaurant. They were about to go to a table when Chaeyoung, who was the lead, saw Mina a few tables away. Jihun had just put his hand over Mina's hand.

_So this is where you were today huh? I'm hurt but I shouldn't have expected anything different..._

Mina and Chaeyoung made eye contact with each other, and when they did, Chaeyoung just looked at the floor and walked out without a word. Mina saw tears dropping from her face as she did. It took her a while to react, but when she did, she found herself arguing with Jihun who wanted her to stay.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" - Dahyun asked Tzuyu.

"No, just let her be. We're not the people she wants to be accompanied by right now."

Jihun stood up in front of Mina, preventing her from leaving. Mina, however, didn't hesitate to push him to a side and run out of the restaurant. She looked in every direction, wondering where the cub might've went, but nothing instantly came to mind. She tried calling her and texting her, but Chaeyoung wouldn't reply. She panicked in front of the restaurant at the thought of how hurt her beloved Chaeyoung must be right now. She wanted to hug her tightly and tell her how she felt, but she didn't even know where she was.

_Damn it! I'm so stupid. All because we couldn't move from friends during lunch. All because I didn't have the courage to tell her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysss! I'm not sure how to feel about this but I suppose it's satisfying enough. Sorry for the ending in this chapter tho lmao.
> 
> Hope you guys are still enjoying, I'll update the next chapter in a few hours and then I will update Tap TWICE, so look forward to that too! Oh! And please let me know if you notice any typos. They start popping up a lot lately :/
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	15. Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image in my distant memory somehow looked really good  
> I become afraid of my current image where loneliness has stopped at that time
> 
> 달총 (of Cheeze) - Alone

"All because I couldn't tell her!" - Mina scolded herself as she looked in every direction. Tzuyu stepped out of the restaurant.

"What are you waiting for? Go look for her and tell her."

"I don't even know where she is..."

"Well, she can't be at school anymore, the gate is closed. Only you know where she could be at this moment. The girl is probably having some time to think."

Mina then remembers something. 

_"Mina, I'm really glad you introduced me to this park. I come here alone whenever I need to think. I always remember the things we talked about when I'm here."_

"So that's where you are Chaengie...Too bad for you, I won't let you be alone, not this time." - She said to herself and then started running as fast as her legs can carry her.

She arrived at a crosswalk and almost crossed when she wasn't supposed to because of the rush she was in. She eventually crossed the street and kept running, as she knew her Chaeyoung was alone.

///

Meanwhile at the park...

She's sitting on the swing, a gloomy mood surrounding her.

_Why did I have to develop feelings when she's interested in someone else? Was I selfish? Was I stupid?_

She feels her anxiety rise by the minute, despite having taken her medicine.

"How would she ever fall for a freak like me?!" - Chaeyoung shouts in an attempt to release her stress to no avail. She takes out her headphones and decides to listen to music to distract herself, once again to no avail. It only makes her start shedding tears as she sings the song.

_The place where we always come to have a cup of coffee_

_I'm here alone today_

_The note of our first day (here) is still there_

_The image in my distant memory somehow looked really good_

_I become afraid of my current image where loneliness has stopped at that time_

_Even though I have walked on other streets_

_Even when I turn around and come in a distance, it's always in its place_

_No one here would even know that I'm alone_

_It's quiet as if it's someone that did not exist (at all)_

_Our memories of the packed bus conking out where everything has stopped_

_And you're still in my memory_

_Should I become depressed_

_The image in my distant memory somehow looked really good_

_I miss our past image which has been stopped at that time_

_Even though I have walked on other streets_

_Even when I turn around and come in a distance, it's always in its place_

_No one here would even know that I'm alone_

_It's quiet as if it's someone that did not exist (at all)_

"You have a beautiful voice, Chaeyoung..." - Chaeyoung heard. The voice was slightly muffled as she had her headphones in, but she knew who this was. She then felt arms wrapping around her body.

"But I want you to know that you're never alone, because I'm here. Neither should you become depressed." - This only made Chaeyoung shed more tears.

"Mina..."

"Keep me in your memory. I want to be there. In your mind and in your heart." - She whispered in Chaeyoung's ear. Chaeyoung shivered and then stood up to face Mina. She went around the swing and pulled her into a warm embrace as if they hadn't seen each other in decades. Mina caressed her cub's hair.

"Mina...Mina I-" - Chaeyoung couldn't even finish her sentence as she felt a knot in her throat.

"I wanted to say this for a while, but I couldn't find the courage or time to do so...Chaeyoung, I love you." - Mina said as they hugged, not seeing each other's faces. Mina can feel Chaeyoung's grip only becoming tighter.

"My little storyteller, my cub, my princess, you are so precious to me. I'm so sorry I only got the courage to tell you after I hurt you. Also, I heard you shouting. Don't you dare call yourself that again, Son Chaeyoung." - Mina says as she holds back her own tears. Chaeyoung nods and buries her face in Mina's shoulder.

_I never get tired of this smell. Jasmines. It suits her so well..._

Chaeyoung snapped out of the trance caused by the bliss of the moment and the scent this girl wore.

"B-But what about Jihun? I mean...you guys were practically on a date, and he was holding your hand." - Chaeyoung said as she looked up at Mina. 

"Oh Chaengie, he's nothing to me. Our story isn't the same as Aphrodite and Hephaestus' story, and he sure as hell isn't Ares. He just doesn't know how to respect boundaries. I had agreed to eat with him today because I wanted to make it clear that I have feelings for someone else. I wanted to warn him in hopes that he didn't continue. I'm so sorry for making you cry." - She says as she wipes Chaeyoung's tears, and she begins to shed tears of her own.

"Why are you apologizing? Why are you crying? It's not your fault!" - Chaeyoung says as the scene slowly became a sobby mess.

They stayed at the park until nightfall in each other's embrace until they finally decided to head home. They walked hand in hand, not exchanging too many words until...

Chaeyoung's eyes are wide open as she sees the beautiful girl in front of her. There was no space between their faces and Chaeyoung could feel Mina's soft lips on her own, they feel better than she expected.

_I used to think this would only happen in my dreams, but here you are._

A short time after, Mina broke the kiss and sheepishly smiled, which turned into a gummy smile when Chaeyoung turned red.

"How was it?" - She asked, Chaeyoung only turned more red.

"I-It was nice...soft. Uhh...I liked it a lot, you're a good kisser Mina..." - She said, still embarrassed.

"I'm glad you liked it." - Mina said and started walking again. 

"So...are we like a thing now?" - Chaeyoung asked.

"Hm, I guess we are." - Mina said. After this, Chaeyoung smiled as they kept walking, still holding hands, and swung them a bit as they walked.

///

They soon arrived at Mina's dorm. The rest of the girls were there, all sitting near the tv watching a movie. They saw Mina and Chaeyoung holding hands, to which some reacted by smirking and others by raising their eyebrows.

"Hey guys, we were waiting for you. Do you wanna have a few drinks with us?" - Jeongyeon asked them. 

"Uh...sure!" - Chaeyoung replied, and so they began drinking with the rest of the girls. It's okay to drink since it's Friday after all.

After a few shots, Mina was about to pass out. She would be the second one to pass out, as surprisingly, Jihyo who tends to have higher alcohol tolerance, was the first. Chaeyoung saw this so she and Momo took Mina to her room. Momo left almost instantly, whereas Chaeyoung stood there, looking at how beautiful her now-girlfriend is. Chaeyoung wanted to stay badly but the rest of the girls were still watching the movie. She was about to leave when Mina reached for her hand.

"Stay here." - She lazily whined with a flushed face, pouting at Chaeyoung with almost closed eyes.

"Why do you have to make that face? I'll stay, but only because of that." - Chaeyoung said smiling as she slipped between the bedsheets. Mina responded by wrapping her arms and legs around Chaeyoung.

"I...feel so happy right now, Chaeng. So...so happy I told you." - Mina slurs and instantly fell asleep.

"I'm happy too, Aphrodite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyyssss, during the kiss scene or whatever, I misspelled "Chaeyoung" as "Chaeryeong" (how does one even do that?) and was like NOOO and went to correct it at the speed of light.
> 
> Anyways, idk if this was too fast or too slow lol, feels like a mix, but I gotta say I'm quite happy with it. I know I was supposed to update sooner, but I was stuck on how I should start this chapter for a few days lol.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying, and lets all hype together for June 1st! :)
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	16. Jasmines And Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab imo pectore.

Chaeyoung was awoken by a pleasant scent the next morning. Jasmines. She opened her eyes and next to her laid an angel, so perfect despite her messy hair, her lips catching Chaeyoung's eye, not like she ever took her eyes off of them in the time that she's been conscious, not since yesterday. Despite the fact that Mina drank alcohol, the smell of the jasmine perfume she wears was still there. 

_Looking at her, feeling her next to me, smelling this calming scent, it all made me never want to leave this bed. I want to stay here forever._

She opened her eyes after a little while and noticed Chaeyoung staring at her, to which she smiled. Such a pure smile. Such a pure soul. 

_I love her so much._

"Minari, can I talk about my relationship with my beautiful Aphrodite on my blog? I'm just so happy since yesterday and want to express how lucky I feel to have you." - Chaeyoung asked, to which Mina just nodded.

Chaeyoung gave her a small peck on the lips, which made Mina smile even brighter. She then loosened the tight cuddle she had Chaeyoung in since last night, and then sat on her stomach instead.

_God my face is probably red as ketchup right now. Isn't this something married couples do or something?? God (Jihyo) give me strength._

"I've told you I love ketchup, right?" - She gave Chaeyoung light kisses and smiled. At that moment they heard a voice, followed by the door being open.

"Mina, breakfast is ready and everyo-OH MY GOD I am so sorry." - Nayeon said as she quickly closed the door. Mina had a hand up in the air as if trying to stop Nayeon, but she didn't really react fast enough.

"I'm sorry Chaengie, they're probably gonna tease us more now..."

"Hey, no need to apologize, I mean we're actually dating now so there's nothing wrong with the teasing." - Chaeyoung said as she cupped Mina's face. Mina just smiled back, but then she put her hand on her head.

"I would cuddle you more, but I think it's about time I take some hangover medicine." - She said as she got off of Chaeyoung and walked out of the room.

"What the fuck happened? Did I do a great deed in a past life or something??" - Chaeyoung asked herself as she also got out of bed. She then grabbed her phone and started typing.

A new post has been made by **admin** on **_Saturday 9:20 AM_**

**I never thought I would get the chance to talk about this in my life, but here I am. I want to talk about Aphrodite. She gave me permission to do so. "Why would I need permission when I already talked about her?" - you might ask. You see, this goes deeper than my admiration from afar. I have gotten very close to her these days, in fact, I am in a relationship now. I feel extremely lucky to have my Aphrodite by my side. She is the reason I have been able to love myself now. She is the absolute bliss in my life, every moment I spend with her, or even thinking of her, I fall more in love.**

**Jasmines have become rather therapeutic for me, and she is the reason for that as well. Like Jasmines, my gorgeous woman is the symbol of love, beauty, and sensuality. She is also pure, like these beautiful white blossoms.** **Every time I look at her, I feel so blessed, like I have been gifted with a beautiful angel. Jasmine does derive from the old Persian "Yasamin" which means 'gift from God' after all.**

**I have disliked certain things in the past due to misunderstandings and jealousy, but now I can finally say this: I love every little thing I know about her. There are many sides of her I have not yet discovered, but I look forward to seeing them all so I can one day truly love her entirety.**

**_Ab imo pectore_ **

**I will end this now before I make you guys cringe with my cheesiness. I hope you all have/find someone to love as much as I love my Aphrodite.**

**\- Strawberry_shortcake**

_**(19)** comments_

Chaeyoung smiled as she left the room. She was then greeted by teases in the kitchen, those of which sounded like ambulances more than anything.

"She is the absolute bliss in my life, every moment I spend with her, or even thinking of her, I fall more in love." - Tzuyu jokingly read like it was poetry.

"Ab imo pectore." - Sana continued. They had a good laugh at both of the teases whereas Mina just sipped her juice.

"Guys, forget all this innocent stuff you're teasing about. They were all up on each other a while ago in Mina's room." - Nayeon continued. Mina nearly spit out her juice but instead started coughing.

"Tha-That's not true. Not in that way." - Mina said as she tried catching her breath. Chaeyoung only stared lightly as her skin tone returned to the state it was in when that happened.

"Geez, I'm only joking. You aren't straight but I still know you're pure as hell, Mina. Our pure pure Mina who uses jasmine perfume." - She continued.

"Nayeon, I think we should stop teasing them, they both look like tomatoes at this point." - Jeongyeon told her.

"But I'm just so happy that our baby Chaeyoung is in a relationship now."

"What about me?" - Mina asked.

"Sorry Mina, but Chaeyoung is officially the Yoo baby. You're just her girlfriend." - Nayeon said smirking.

"I never agreed to being parented by crackheads." - Chaeyoung said, and they all began laughing.

The weekend passed by very fast, too fast for everyone's liking.

///

It's Monday morning and Chaeyoung is on her way out. Tzuyu did not accompany her as she slept over at Sana's place the night before in order to finish a project they had together. Nayeon was picked by Jeongyeon. She offered Mina a ride but Mina instead asked her to take her to Chaeyoung's dorm.

"Hi Chaengie! How did you sleep?" - Mina asked as she linked their arms and pecked Chaeyoung's cheek.

"I dreamt with an angel, so I had the best sleep I could ask for." - She replied. Mina smiled shyly at this sudden cheesiness.

"Is that so? I also dreamt of you." - She said, to which Chaeyoung smiled proudly.

"Chaengie."

"Hm?"

"They say your soulmate tends to kiss you first on your birthmark. You have one near your lip while I have many. Could it be?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" - Chaeyoung said as she stopped and gently kissed every star on Mina's face. They then continued walking.

"Chaengie."

"What is it princess?"

"I just wanted to say your name." - Mina said, they both shared a chuckle.

Soon after that, they arrived to school, only to be greeted by someone they don't usually see at this time.

"So I see you really did ditch me for this short ass. So fucking pathetic. You make me wanna laugh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block makes me confused sometimes :) Let me know if you see any mistakes please, and thank you!
> 
> I drank coffee so my head hurts. Byeeee lol.
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	17. The Delusional One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want the world to know that I'm yours and you're mine.
> 
> ***Just letting y'alls know, this chapter will probably be pretty triggering given many vulgar words and such. I was gonna use much worse but figured I shouldn't

"So I see you really did ditch me for this short ass. So fucking pathetic. You make me wanna laugh."

_What the fuck did this asshole just say about my cub?_

Chaeyoung looked at the guy from head to toe and back to meet his eyes.

"Oh, it's you. Didn't even remember you existed."

"Do you have a death wish? You little shit."

After this was said, the bell rang. Mina tugged Chaeyoung to go but they were halted.

"So are you running away?! You're such a fucking coward." - He shouted. Then he walked closer to Chaeyoung and grabbed her by the collar, which caught the attention of a teacher nearby.

"Are you just gonna stay quiet, you stupid little-" - He raised his hand at her, Chaeyoung didn't even flinch.

"Hey! Let go of the student!" - The teacher demanded him. He had no choice but to listen, didn't wanna get in trouble now did he? He slightly pushed her back as he let her go.

"C'mon Chaengie, let's go." - Mina said with her eyes fixed on Jihun, a disgusted look painted all over her face.

"I won't let that little bitch get away next time." - He murmured, not expecting the teacher to hear him. He received a smack as a response.

"Don't think I didn't hear that. How could you pick on a girl? A very small one at that...punk, I'll be keeping an eye on you." 

/// 

It was Chaeyoung's last class before lunch. She usually had this class alone, with no one but other classmates there, but this time there was someone sitting next to her. Her class was canceled today so she had nothing to do before lunch, so she went to Chaeyoung. She knew Chaeyoung's class was doing their own thing today so she went there.

"Chaeyoung, do you wanna go on a lunch date after this?" - She asked while playing with Chaeyoung's fingers.

"Uh, sure. But what about the others?"

"Nayeon and Jeongyeon are out of the question. They're going out on a date today too since Jeongyeon can't do after school or any other day of the week this time. Jihyo, Dahyun, and Momo are all helping some of the other seniors with some preparations for the festival. Sana and Tzuyu...I don't know. They said they would be busy today but that it wasn't for anything school-related since I sometimes help Sana out. So it's you and me today."

"Is that so? Good for us then. Where are we going?" 

"Well I'm no longer flat broke so we can do whatever."

"How about we go to XX restaurant? I'm paying this time though, I don't want you to be broke again."

But-"

"No buts, I'm paying. If you try to pay on your own again when you're near broke, I won't agree to go on dates anymore."

"Fine..." - She pouted hard. Chaeyoung loves when she does that. She smiled, showing off her dimple and pinched Mina's cheek, then she went back to working on her stuff.

///

After the lunch date, they are walking back to school.

"Mina, I know this is random, but is it really okay for us to openly act like a couple?" - Said Chaeyoung, neither her nor Mina made eye contact

"Why? You don't like it?" 

"No it's not that. It's just, people have been shit talking you a lot."

"So? I don't really care. I want the world to know that I'm yours and you're mine. Especially that delusional Jihun." - Chaeyoung nodded her head in understanding and agreeing in the last statement.

///

Near the end of the school day.

❤️️ **Chaengie** ❤️️

**Are we going home together today?**

**Probably not.** **I have to help my classmates with some stuff for the festival.**

**You should go home and finish anything you need to.**

**I want to wait for you tho ㅠㅠ**

**Don't be sad Chaebae :c**

**If you want, I can text you once I'm about to leave** 💕

In the end, Chaeyoung went home to finish some work she had so that when Mina texted, they could stay at the park or something. Hours passed. Hours in which Chaeyoung started to feel a bit anxious. 

💚 **Mina** 💚

**I want to wait for you tho ㅠㅠ**

**Don't be sad Chaebae :c**

**If you want, I can text you once I'm about to leave** 💕

**Minari, are you okay? It's been about 2-3 hours...**

**Yeah, sorry Chaengie. It's just that someone misplaced the outfits our class will be using tomorrow so we've been looking for them.**

**Oh okay. I finished my work so I'm probably gonna head over there.**

**I'll see you here then** 💚

Chaeyoung grabbed her denim jacket and headed out.

///

She arrived to the campus and entered the school. She was about to enter Mina's classroom when someone said something that made her turn around.

"Hey dipshit! Let's settle what we didn't last time. I'm not letting you off the hook now."

"Oh, you again. God you are so delusional...the only dipshit around here I can see is you. What do you want?" - Chaeyoung said rolling her eyes. Jihun responded by grabbing her by the collar again.

"You frustrate me so much you little bitch! I lost my perfect chance because of you. I could have dated her if it wasn't for you. God, she rejects everyone. That would have been such a great fucking reward. I could have probably gotten into her pants too if you hadn't appeared in her life." - He said, his face full of rage. He pushed Chaeyoung a bit as he held her collar, causing Chaeyoung to fall to the floor, and him on top of her, putting his weight on her so she can't get up. It should be mentioned his legs were restraining her arms, if you get what I mean by that.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get more delusional. Mina isn't just a 'reward' or an 'object' you can toy around with and throw away as soon as you get tired of her! You are fucking disgusting! I hate when people like you take advantage of the face they have!" - She said, extremely angry now at the way this man-child was talking about her love. 

"Haha, keep barking bitch, not like you can do much right now. Also, there's nothing wrong with being confident about my face. Mina would have been so lucky to be able to go out with a guy like me, but she chose you instead. She's lucky to just have been born with that body, although she's giving it away to a freak like you. You know, men aren't supposed to hurt women, but I think you're an exception you little bitch." - Mina had heard some of what was said since they were pretty close to the classroom. She came out when he mentioned hurting her. And that's when he threw the first punch at Chaeyoung.

"Jihun, stop! Momo get over here." - She yelled as she tried to push him off, but she was thrown back as she wasn't really that strong.

Momo ran outside of the classroom since she knew it was probably urgent given Mina was raising her voice. 

"You fucking bastard!" - She said as she kicked Jihun off of Chaeyoung. He fell to a side and Momo immediately pinned him to the floor with his hands behind his back. Mina kneeled down next to Chaeyoung, and was about to cup her face, but was hesitant about it as Chaeyoung just got punched.

"Chaengie, are you okay?? I'm so sorry..." - Mina said as she started to cry a little.

"Hey, I'm fine. I thought he was strong because I couldn't get up, but he punches like a girl." - She said smiling. But then her nose started dripping.

_God, how embarrassing._

"Ugh, let me go you bitch! I'm gonna sue you!" - Mina turned to him, her eyes piercing like daggers.

"Go ahead and sue then! I'll report you for harassment!"

This was enough to make him quiet. In the end, they actually called the police and Jihun was taken to the police station for a few hours but as he was a first time offender, he was only put on probation. Not like he would want to get kicked by Momo again. Mina had taken care of Chaeyoung's injury too, even though Chaeyoung said it was no big deal. They were now walking home when it suddenly started raining. Momo was also not with them as she had a few things to do before heading home.

"It didn't even look like it was gonna rain earlier...I don't have my umbrella." - Chaeyoung said.

"I didn't bring mine either, I'm sorry." - Mina said as they started running. Chaeyoung took off her denim jacket while they ran and gave it to Mina to cover her at least a little.

"We should start running a bit faster, it's getting heavier." - She then grabbed the other end of the denim jacket and put her hand around Mina's waist as they started running faster.

"My dorm is closer than yours, let's just go there first."

_It seems we end up at her dorm a lot more often these days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm totally still alive lol. I've been really conflicted on the stories lately so I don't update as often, I guess I'm getting really picky lately. 
> 
> Anyways, hope y'alls are staying happy and healthy as we await for our 9 queens to make their comeback!
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	18. Turn It Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything about her is perfect, her silky hair which always beautifully suits her no matter what color or length it is. Her eyes, which gaze at me with so much love and passion that could melt me. The way she hugs me as if she would never see me again. Her beautiful personality and soul, something no other person could top in my eyes. The way every single piece of clothing goes so perfectly with her, always gorgeous, no matter what she wears.
> 
> ***I was unsure whether I should add a warning, but here we go. Never know where this can go lmao. It's rated teens and up anyways so read at the risk of your own bible lmao. Not really too bad imo though.

_It seems we end up at her dorm a lot more often these days._

** Chaeyoung's POV **

The first thing Mina did when we got to her place was search for her umbrella since she saw Nayeon wasn't home.

"Damn, I told that girl to buy herself an umbrella and she just won't listen." - She murmured.

"I'm sorry Chaeyoung, you're gonna have to wait out the rain here." - She said. We went to her room and she handed me some clothes to borrow and a towel.

"Uh, thanks Mina." 

I for some reason felt extremely nervous in the dorm today. Why? We've been alone like this before, but things were just different today somehow.

"I'll be changing in the bathroom, so you can change here Chaengie." 

"O-Okay."

I facepalmed as soon as she left. 

"Why in the world am I suddenly stuttering?"

I started changing quite a few minutes after that. I was so deep into my own little world that I didn't realize Mina forgot to lock the door on her way out, nor did I realize she had called my name and knocked before entering. She stood at the door, completely astonished at what she walked into. I had barely changed into the shorts she let me borrow, I had no shirt on, my bra was there though.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry. I didn't notice the door wasn't locked." 

_Everything that happened after these words were said is like a fantasy, I feel dizzy and I think my heart is thrilled even now._

"Mina?" - She didn't really answer me. She just stared at me from head to toe and approached me.

"Mina, is something wro-"

She wrapped her arms around me. She started kissing me. God what even happened? They were soft kisses, but somehow gave off a different feeling than her usual kisses. She slowly made her way down to my neck and started kissing me there too. That made me so weak in the knees, I kind of liked it. I slowly walked back with her still attached to me and my body met the bed. She fell on top of me. Why so soon? We only started actually dating a few days ago. We had a drink earlier but both of us were still sober, not like anything like this ever happened when we have been drunk either.

She moved down a bit more, to my collarbone. Only that she wasn't giving light kisses anymore. All my hands could do was caress her hair, my mind wasn't 100% there anymore.

"Do you like these kinds of strawberries too, Chaengie?" - She asked me softly. I only nodded, as I did like it. I like truly feeling like I belong to her and she belongs to me. She somehow still managed to sound so soft and innocent despite doing something that completely opposed it.

"M-Minari, princess...isn't it kind of early for this? We only started dating a few days ago."

"I don't know...I watched you for quite a while, and after all the time we spent together, getting to know you, I'm sure you're all I ever want. I'm sorry, I just can't help myself..." - She said, halting completely and sounding kind of ashamed. I'm not sure if it's because of me or because of her, but it made me feel kind of bad.

"I-I'll just stop if yo-" - She started getting back up as she said that, seeing this, my body acted on it's own and pulled her back down. She was stunned for a minute, but she got the signal I was sending.

It was indeed kind of fast, but she already started things. And I love her a lot you know? I don't really have a reason to reject her. I never fell in love like this, and yes, I have been in love before. Of both guys and girls. But my interest for guys isn't really there anymore. I pulled away from love because with my anxiety, the world hurt me and scared me much more than it should have. But Mina, she makes everything alright. I would never leave her for anything in the world. She stole my heart ever since the first time I saw her.

Our clothes, which we covered ourselves with minutes ago, didn't even serve its purpose for long, as we undressed only some minutes after. Not completely though, not yet. Mina kept planting hickeys on my body, I don't really mind it as long as they're hidden. One of my teachers would probably end up nagging me about it being visible. They don't really care what the students do since we're adults, but hickeys are considered unprofessional so I'd very much like them hidden. 

She was about to go for a visible spot on my neck, a spot a turtleneck wouldn't cover, but I stopped her. I think she understood why I did that, she normally understands me anyways. Instead, I pointed to another spot. Right above my chest.

"Here..." - And I continued like that. Soon, my body was covered with hickeys, like freckles. 1...my collarbone, 2...my chest area, 3...around my stomach and on my hips. There was no need to sprinkle them to visible places, they stay as they are, perfectly placed by this perfect goddess. 

Everything about her is perfect, her silky hair which always beautifully suits her no matter what color or length it is. Her eyes, which gaze at me with so much love and passion that could melt me. The way she hugs me as if she would never see me again. Her beautiful personality and soul, something no other person could top in my eyes. The way every single piece of clothing goes so perfectly with her, always gorgeous, no matter what she wears.

_Oh right, we're only in lingerie right now._

_Even her lingerie looks beautiful on her. How did I get this lucky?_

Her lips. Her pink, plump lips. That of which belonged on my body at the moment. She decided to barely wear any makeup today, she is still the most beautiful person I have ever seen. That beautiful constellation on her face, one of my favorite things about her. I do believe people with nose moles are very beautiful. Mina is beautiful, to be specific. 

She returned to my face, kissing my lips, not as gently as before though. It was a lot messier, and a lot more needy. She then broke it, giving us a moment to breathe.

"Chaengie..." - She called as she reached her hands behind my back.

_Oh wait, she's trying to remove my bra._

"Uh, right." - I sat up and removed it myself. Her eyes wandered all over my body, but then she went back to kissing me as we laid down again. She then suddenly started fondling me as we continued making out. I'm not gonna lie, her touch, it felt really nice. I accidentally moaned a little while we were kissing. I could feel her lips smiling against mine as we continued. It was so embarrassing...

"H-Hey, you're making me feel so embarrassed and exposed here."

"Hm, is that so? Okay then." - Is what she said, before removing her own bra. Only that it wasn't the only thing she removed...

She was completely naked now, and god, it was such a nice sight.

She has many more stars sprinkled over her body. I know she has told me about them before, but I feel the need to look for them myself. I also wanted to mark her too. It's not fair if I'm the only one with sweet strawberries.

Eventually, I was completely naked as well, with no clothes left to restrict our bodies from each other. After the hickeys, I did the same things she had done to me, and maybe a bit more than that. Okay, a lot more than that. 

I teased her a lot, and by a lot I mean A LOT. She got tired of me being a jerk and just took the lead again. 

Our voices, which grew at night, creating a beautiful symphony, in which her voice was my favorite. If there was a volume button for life, I would turn it up at this very moment. Her saying my name as if it's everything she ever knew, as if her life depended on it, was very meaningful, yet seductive. She is indeed a siren, a siren and my Aphrodite. But more importantly than that, she is Myoui Mina. My Mina. I am her Chaeyoung, and I have fallen deep into her trap. Her trap of love. I don't mind staying here forever, with her, never losing our vibe.

We eventually forgot about the world, and about the fact that we have school tomorrow. Nayeon never came home either, she let Mina she was staying over with Jeongyeon. They've been getting along pretty well. We fell asleep in each other's arms, not bothering to pick up the mess of clothes that was scattered on the floor and the bed. 

_I will never give this up._

_I will never give her up._

_I love you, Myoui Mina._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH
> 
> Two words guys: HELP. ME.
> 
> I need my bible back, I lose it so easily. God Jihyo please spare me :((((
> 
> I know I don't really do legit povs in this story, I just tend to do italics or Chaeng's blog/Mina's diary or whatever (lol) when the characters are narrating something in 1st person, but I felt this was a need since Chaeyoung isn't just gonna go onto her blog and post about it lol.
> 
> Anyways, I'm so sorry if I ruined any of the fluff for y'alls. I kept it as fluff as I could cuz I can't exactly handle this stuff without cringing lmao.
> 
> Or if I ruined it for those who might've wanted something more uhhh, heated.
> 
> Anyways, uhhh...enjoy?? Enjoy!
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	19. Like A Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like we're children trying to be grown-ups. I don't mind any of it at all. It's the best thing I could ask for.

** Jeongyeon's POV **

I'm extremely grateful that I and Nayeon were set up that day. I haven't known her for nearly as long as the school meal club, but it feels like I've been friends with her for decades prior to us dating. She's everything I could ever ask for. I pretend to not like a lot of things about her, but I actually like everything because it's what makes her Nayeon. I love her confidence. When she chooses to be serious, she is extremely assertive, and I find it kind of hot. She can actually stand my stupid jokes and bickering, and I get really cute reactions from her. 

Don't get me started on her body though. She has great legs, they look best when she wears short clothing and high heels. There's something very seductive about her wearing dark-colored dresses, especially black. But this is immediately contrasted whenever she wears any lighter colors, as she looks like the purest girl on this earth. A killer duality, she has every reason to be this confident about herself. I also love whenever she dresses casual or comfy, she looks super relaxed and satisfied with life when she does. To sum it up, she is an all-rounder.

Nayeon understands me on a deep level, even though it may seem like we're opposites. Sometimes, I wish I could be as creative and cheesy as Chaeyoung, but I realize our relationships are quite different, and Nayeon seems happy with where we're at. As long as she's happy and smiling by my side, I am the happiest person on earth.

Anyways, she has been spending a lot more time around me lately. I don't mind it much really. But lately, she's at my place more often, and as I said, I don't mind. It's just that I live alone, so it gets quite lonely when she's gone as I'm already used to her presence. I feel like a child who misses her best friend whenever she's not with me, not really a nice feeling.

I was cleaning the mess left by Momo and Dahyun minutes prior as they asked me for help on the final details for the festival tomorrow and they were snacking while they were at it. After a few minutes of me cleaning, there was a knock on my door.

"Knock knock" - She said as she kept knocking more.

"Will you wait a moment?!" - I said. Her intention is always to annoy me when she knocks on the door. She has succeeded once again.

I was almost done tidying up, all I really needed to do now was put the leftover snacks away, but since I know Nayeon will probably want some, I just left them there and went to open the door. She stepped inside and took off her shoes.

"Geez, what took you so long?" - She asked me.

"What do you mean? That was fast."

"Normally you rush to the door the moment you hear a knock."

"I was just cleaning up, chill."

"So, Yoo Jeongyeon, I guess cleaning is more important to you than answering the door when your girlfriend arrives?" 

"Yes, Im Nayeon, you are indeed correct."

This may seem a bit conflicting, but this is how we tend to interact. We call it a love-hate relationship, but really, we love each other a lot. The only thing I dislike about her is the occasional mess she makes when eating snacks, but hey, she's better about it than Momo.

"You're so mean Yoo Jeongyeon, not to mention the things you call me sometimes." - Nayeon said pouting.

I pretend to dislike her acting cute, but in reality, I love it so much. Tsundere? I guess you can call me that.

"What, you mean hag? - After saying this I was pushed a bit by her. She has a habit of hitting me or pushing me no matter what emotion she's experiencing. She especially hits me whenever she's embarrassed. I don't really mind it either, I do however occasionally flinch because of it.

"Why won't you call me something sweet? I gave you a pet name, why won't you give me one?" - She asked, her pout growing larger. Right, my pet name...'Baby Yoo'. She originally wanted to go for 'baby boo', but settled on that instead.

She went to sulk on the couch. I followed.

"What if I call you 'snickers'?" - I asked her.

"Why would you call me that?"

"Snickers are fucking annoying, they get stuck in my teeth." - I answered, I wanted to keep bickering because her pouting was insanely adorable. She responded by hitting me again and then buried her face into a pillow. 

"Hey, I'm just kidding. It's just so cute when you pout." - I hugged her and lifted her face from the pillow.

"You always act like you don't like me being cute though? Hmph! I'll forgive you if you call me something nice." - She said, not satisfied with my apology.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe something you say often?"

"You have big feet?" - She pushes me a bit when I say this.

"Oh, my number one?" - I asked her. She smiled and covered her face. Wow, no hits this time.

"My pretty bunny, my baby bunny?" - I continued. She poked my upper chest, not in much of a flirty way, more embarrassed than anything. She's pretty passive today compared to usual.

"I like all of those, Jeong."

"Well choose one cause I'll eventually get lazy having to call you by all of them." - I joked.

"Geez why do you have to ruin the moment?" - She asked, then we both laughed and shared a few kisses.

///

It's already around 10 PM. She's still here with me, suffocating me with a hug since we're watching a scary movie. I then paused it for a minute.

"Aw c'mon, it was getting good."

"You were screaming through nearly the whole thing though. Anyways, are you staying here again?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" - She asked me.

"No, not really. Just curious as to why you're leaving Mina alone these days when before she was practically like your kid or little sister."

"Oh, that. Well you see, our fake child and her girlfriend have been having certain...tension...between the two lately. I'd rather not be there and have to awkwardly close the door like on Saturday." - She said. I didn't she, in the end, conclude they're really innocent though?

"Didn't you conclude they're a pretty pure couple though?" - I asked her.

"I changed my mind. Mina has been acting a bit weird since last Monday and asking me where I'm going whenever I'm about to open the door. I didn't think about it much at first since my working schedule has been more hectic cause my co-worker has been sick and I've had to cover for him more lately. But when she asks me and I say I'm only going somewhere for a short while, she looks down."

"So basically, she wants to kick you out, but feels bad about doing it so instead just constantly asks when you're going out?" - I answered. 

"Basically."

"Well that frisky roommate of yours is lucky you have a girlfriend who is willing to care for you like the child you are."

But she isn't a child. If anything, I'm the one who's normally spoiled. She tends to hold me close to her chest whenever we're hugging and I'm always the one laying on her lap. She also tends to cook even though she doesn't know much. I have myself some real wifey material here.

"I know right? I should probably let her know I'm not heading home."

 **Frisky Penguin** 🐧

**Hey Mina, just letting you know I won't be going home today. Have fun lol.**

**What do you even mean?**

**You know what I mean, pure Mina.**

**Whatever** 🙄

_We were already late to it. Everyone likely knew the next day. Mina isn't such a good liar._

"So I see you actually changed her name."

"Yup, I mean, I'm not wrong am I?"

"I don't think you are."

_Those girls sure wanna go at a quick pace. Not that it's bad, but me and Nayeon are the opposite. Things started fast and now they're slow. I like it that way, enjoying the homey vibe with her cuddled right next to me._

_It feels like we're children trying to be grown-ups. I don't mind any of it at all. It's the best thing I could ask for._

_I love you, Nayeon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Here you have it. Today it is not 2yeon crumbs, but a decent meal. You're welcome.
> 
> I'm hungry.
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	20. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My feelings weren't strong, but enough to make my heart race if she hugged me or stuff. I was able to let go of my feelings, it actually wasn't too hard since she tends to spend time on her own a lot. I hadn't seriously liked anyone since then, but then...someone appeared.

** Tzuyu's POV **

I never expected something like this would happen. I mean I kind of suspected it at some point, but I didn't think much of it.

"Knock knock. You're in there aren't you? Come out please." - A voice on the other side of the door said.

"Sana, we already talked about this."

"Please, I promise you'll like it." - She said. She pulled me out and I looked around me. I could see the stars, they were so close.

"See, isn't it nice?" - She asked, then she got closer to me and looked me in the eyes, then my lips. I got the message and so I closed my eyes.

"Hey, Tzuyu. Tzuyu! Wake up!" 

_Oh, just a dream..._

"Geez Chaeyoung, what do you want?" 

"What do you mean?? You and Dubu wanted to go to the arcade didn't you? I canceled my plans with Mina cause you guys were making a fuss...it's Sunday for fucks sake. I just started dating, please spare me."

Right...we did complain about coming here today. We said she hasn't spent as much time with us lately. She's actually been with us often, more than before meeting Mina. I just made up that excuse until she agreed. I made it cause I've been trying to get away from something, or rather, someone...

"Chaeyoung and I were almost planning on leaving you here. Anyways, how nice was your dream anyways? Seeing how you were puckering your lips." - Dahyun said as she imitated the facial expression I apparently had. They're irritating sometimes, but I think I prefer this for now.

"What do you mean? I didn't dream anything."

_I can't tell them._

"Is that so, alright then."

The arcade wasn't too far from us, about a 30-minute walk maybe? But Dahyun was a bit insistent on driving since she recently got her new car. Not that I mind it, I got extra sleep. The only bad thing is I can't escape even in my dreams, I always end up right where she wants me.

We all stepped out of the parked car and entered the arcade. Inside, there were many games, among them, crane machines. You could also exchange tickets for prizes so it was pretty nice. We played a few of the other games together and exchanged our stuff. Chaeyoung got something for everyone, but especially Mina. God, it's not an exaggeration to say she could barely carry what she won for her today.

Right. Even she's dating now, and just when I thought she would be stubborn on not involving herself in love. She seems like a nice girlfriend, really soft and caring.

_I_ _actually used to have feelings for Chaeyoung some years ago. I met her in high school along with Dubu, and we all became good friends. My feelings weren't strong, but enough to make my heart race if she hugged me or stuff. I was able to let go of my feelings, it actually wasn't too hard since she tends to spend time on her own a lot. I hadn't seriously liked anyone since then, but then...someone appeared._

When we were at the claw machines, everyone was doing their own thing. Chaeyoung was trying to get every plush Mina would love, and she was pretty successful I must say. Dahyun, on the other hand, was trying for whatever seemed easier, as they were all cute plushies. I was just trying for a Yoda. I'm pretty decent at claw games, but for some reason I just couldn't get it right today. Then I started hearing chatter where Chaeyoung and Dahyun were.

"Mina, you guys should have said you wanted to come, we could have brought you with us."

"Chaeyoung, Mina is so indecisive lately, she was like 'should I ask her to let me go, no no no that's too clingy. But I really wanna go'. She just kept walking back and forth."

I turned and I saw them still teasing Mina, and then Chaeyoung hugging her.

_They're all so cute together, MiChaeng and DahMo._

Then someone behind me started talking.

"Are you having trouble getting that mini you out of the claw machine?" - She asked me, then she signaled me to step aside and she won it. She kissed it before giving it to me.

_What was the point of coming here if you followed anyways? Greasy snake, you really love all this flirting don't you?_

"Thanks Sana...unnie."

"That was delayed. What's up with you two anyways?" - Asked Dubu. I answered in a rather panicked manner.

"N-Nothing! Nothing is up!"

"Hm, okay then." - She said and just went back to the conversation she was originally in.

After what felt like an eternity, we went back to the car and decided we should all bug 2yeon who were probably hanging out at Jeongyeon's place. 

We made sure to let them know beforehand and headed out.

///

"Knock knock!" - Sana said using aegyo as she knocked.

_Was that really necessary?_

We were greeted by the 2yeon couple and the scent of food.

"Hey guys, we also called Jihyo over. We already made food since we figured you all probably haven't eaten." - Nayeon said.

"I guess we really do have two moms and one dad." - Dahyun commented as we entered and took off our shoes.

"Unless Jihyo is the aunt." 

"No, that's Mina." - Jihyo joked. She isn't wrong though, sometimes Mina be looking like an aunt.

"But you're older, Jihyo!" - The penguin exclaimed. I really like the moments we have here, it's always fun and lively.

Since the food was ready, we all just sat down and started eating. As usual, the evening was full of laughter and crackheadery. 

///

Nightfall was upon us and we were all talking about life and how we haven't really seen that one dickhead of a guy lately. I then felt Sana, who was next to me, tap me on the shoulder. She pulled me aside, and of course I already know what we're gonna talk about. If only I could just avoid the conversation.

"Hey guys, we're just gonna go and get some air."

_It's like the dream, a beautiful nightfall. Just me and her outside. Only difference is in the dream I came out of a closet(?), not Jeongyeon's place. How funny._

"What is it?" - I asked her, pretending to not remember in hopes that she maybe gave up. But we know Sana all too well, she isn't like that.

"I told you how I feel. I already know you aren't straight, and we know each other pretty well, and I kinda think you like me too. Is there something I'm missing? Is there an extra step I don't know about or something? Please tell me Tzuyu."

"I-I don't know. Why are you asking me??" - I said. I know. I know I like her and this is hurting both of us, but I don't know why it's so hard for me to accept this. To accept her.

"What do you mean why am I asking you? It's not like I can ask someone else about how you feel. Only you know best." - She looks at me sadly.

"It's just...it's hard for even me to know."

"Well tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Do you like me?"

"It's just...ugh. Sana, I'm scared. I'm just scared, I don't know of what or why, but that's how it is."

"Can you give me a chance at least? Please? I promise you'll like it."

"Like what?"

"Being in a relationship with me. Wouldn't it be nice?"

Slight difference in dialogue compared to my dream, but it was the same thing overall.

_And then she got closer to me and looked me in the eyes, then my lips. I got the message and so I closed my eyes.  
_

_She kissed me and it made my heart race. I hadn't felt my heart race like this in years before I met her. She's right. It's not scary. It's not bad. It's beautiful._

She pulled away and smiled at my probably red face. 

"See, isn't it nice?" 

"Yeah...It's really nice." - I answered mindlessly.

There was only silence after that. We just stared at the sky and eventually went inside after whatever just happened. Everybody was busy still talking so they didn't pay much attention to us. We all left maybe 30 minutes after that. We received a ride from Dahyun though, as we still had all of the prizes from earlier.

Once I got home, I plopped down on my bed. All I could think about was Sana.

_I shouldn't be scared of her. Or rather of having feelings for her._

_She loves me and I love her too._

_She's one of the best things in my life, and I will never try to push her away again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahah, I have a lot of ideas on what to write these days, but I really am getting picky. I also cringe a lot these days when writing XD
> 
> If y'alls think something should be improved or something should go different, please do give me feedback. I'm so sorry I barely updated here lol. I updated roughly 15 hours ago on Wattpad and completely forgot to do anything here.
> 
> Alsoooo, the trailers so far have been great, I am beyond gay. I'm also scared for my Once heart :)))
> 
> Let's all keep hyping for this comeback, and totally overworking our minds on theories about it!
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	21. Singularity? Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why are lesbians so fast?!?" - Fanfic Jihyo, 2020.

**Jihyo's POV**

It's Wednesday morning. I'm the first one out of the group to arrive at school, so I decide to wait for the girls. After a few minutes, 2yeon arrives, followed by DahMo and then SaTzu.

_A little funny that everyone is coming in pairs, but we're still missing a ship._

After a while, Mina and Chaeyoung also arrived together, seemingly very rushed even though they aren't really late. I had to do a double-take on Chaeyoung.

_I thought Mina was the only one who tends to walk a little weird._

"We're so so sorry if we made you wait long." - Mina said. I mean there's still about 15 minutes before class starts. We tend to be pretty early compared to a lot of people.

"No, it's fine. We still have a lot of time anyways." - I responded. Everyone started walking inside, and that's when I realized that they definitely rushed the hell out of this morning. Mina hadn't fixed her turtleneck correctly from one part, and I noticed a little something on her neck.

_I see...I swear, these girls should just take the time to make sure things aren't chaotic._

I cleared my throat as I stopped her for a short instance to fix her turtleneck.

"Your turtleneck was um...I could see that." - Is all I had to say, though I made sure to not say it loudly as the others would probably ask what I was talking about. She only nodded as she turned bright red. Chaeyoung was waiting for her so she was able to hear what I just told her. She scratched her neck and smiled nervously, then they kept walking.

I took my phone out of my pocket as I felt it vibrate.

**💕 Dani 🐻**

**Hey, how are you today?** 🧡

**Feeling pretty single actually.**

**Damn, okay I see you Park Jihyo.**

**Dani I'm lonely ㅠㅠ**

**Aren't you with the girls right now though? It's not time for your class to start yet.**

**I am, but everyone is doing their own thing. I'm surrounded by gays ㅠㅠ**

**Aw I'm sorry. If I wasn't busy I would go to give you some company. How bout I go to the festival?**

**Omg, I'd love that Dani. You can meet the rest of the girls!**

**You sound like their mom. Cute** 😂💘

Surrounded by gays...I mean, I am bi, so there's no excuse for me either, other than I'm dating a guy right now. I tend to be considered the "single mom" friend in the group. That's right, not just a mom friend, but also single. They love teasing me. But I started dating Kang Daniel some weeks ago, specifically on April 3rd. He hasn't had much time lately, so the only people he's met so far are Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Today would be a nice day for him to visit since everyone will be here.

///

Lunchtime.

Lunch just started, but I'm here with DahMo already because our class before this was canceled. They're are sitting next to me, not really saying much. 

My phone vibrates. Not a text message though.

_You have_ **_(1)_ ** _new notification(s)_

A new post has been made by **admin** on **_Wednesday 11:40 AM_**

**Hey guys, how are you? The last time I updated, I talked about jasmines.  
Jasmines are known to be used as an aphrodisiac. Of course, as you can probably tell, jasmine are linked to Aphrodite. It is said that many gods and humans were "drugged" by something, leading them to daydream, that something likely being jasmines, as they are said to give off an ethereal feeling when blooming at dusk, as if being intoxicated.  
** **Yesterday was the 28th, 2+8=10, 1+0=1. One, that's what it felt like yesterday. Not two, but one.  
** **The waxing crescent moon began on April 24th and will follow up until May 1st. The waxing moon is known to also be connected to Aphrodite. I woke up in the middle of the night, the moon made me want to write a short poem of sorts, so I went for a random paper, and wrote it.**

_**I was awakened in the moonlight  
** **Its beautiful light filling a dark room  
I had a moment of realization   
** _ _**Like I saw the most beautiful thing on earth** _ _**  
I felt as if I had been reborn  
As if someone showed me all the stars** _

**But enough of me being like this lol. Today I wanted to talk about pomegranates.  
** **I'm sure you all know that pomegranates contain many benefits, such as antioxidants, large quantities of flavonoids such as anthocyanins and quercetin, polyphenols, and stuff like that, I won't get into it too much cause it'll take too long. The reason I mentioned them though, is simply because they are related to Aphrodite, and I find them rather pleasant. The seeds inside are called "arils", which resemble shiny jewels. They contain sweet, juicy nectar that surrounds a white seed in the middle.** **The Ancient Greeks considered a pomegranate a symbol of fertility and associated it with the goddesses Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, and Athena. They also symbolize beauty and eternal life.  
** **Aphrodite is actually said to have planted the first pomegranate tree.**

**Starting today, the pomegranate is one of my favorite fruits, besides strawberries of course. Like my Aphrodite, they are sweet and a great sight to behold. Besides, the taste isn't all there is to this fruit, so why wouldn't I love it?**

**What kind of fruits do you guys tend to gravitate towards?** **  
**

**Anyways, I have to go in a bit so I'll end this right about now. By the way, the festival at XX school is today, so those of you who attend, have lots of fun!**

**\- Strawberry_shortcake**

**_(21)_ ** _comments_

**Yoowife** : Momo. 

_(3) Replies_

**parkhyoji** : Momo. _  
_

**satosaki** : Momo.

**owowhatsthis** : ❤️️

**Yoowife** : But besides that, that's dirty, Chaeng 👀

_(2) Replies_

**Strawberry_shortcake** : Shut up lol.

**jongjeong** : Yoo need to clean your mind.

**parkhyoji** : Well, I'm allergic to pineapple so definitely not that.

**dakim** : Not a fruit but, I really like chocolate lol.

**ttalgi.icecream** : Strawberries are nice as well 💗

**satosaki** : That's kinda gay tho Chaeyoungie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_(3_ _) Replies_

**gucci14** : Like you.

**satosaki** : *us. 💕

**gucci14** : I'll murder you in your sleep 🔪🔪

_view more_

Other than this, today's kinda boring. Also awkward for some _obvious_ reason. After some time, everyone arrives. MiChaeng arrive holding hands, 2yeon is laughing while Nayeon hits Jeongyeon, and SaTzu, as usual, is being a chaotic mess consisting of Sana flirting and Tzuyu having a gay panic.  
They greet us and then go back to their own world. Dahyun decides to say something out loud that would surely stir everyone

"I spy with my eagle eye...sexual tension."

"Yup, I see it too Dahyunie." - Momo continues. They are immediately called out by Chaeyoung.

"W-What do you mean 'sexual tension'? Us? Hah. You guys are always on the brink of making out everywhere. I think the ones who display sexual tension here are you two."

"She's kinda got a point though. You guys should really date if you're gonna be up on each other all the time." - I say.

"Oh, that. Yeah, sounds cool." - Dahyun says, Momo responds with a nod. So is DahMo official now? That simple? Wow.

"Anyways, why does what you posted today sound like you got laid or something?" - Nayeon bravely asks. She really does give no shits sometimes.

"Cause that probably did happen. When they arrived this morning, I noticed a hi-" - Tzuyu pinched Sana before she exposed them more.

"Sheesh, just let them live their life guys. There's no need to get in their business when they wouldn't get into ours."

"Sure thing Tzuyu. Say, can you be my unnie instead?" - Nayeon said. Why do I have gay crackheads as friends again? My brain cells are dying.

A few more minutes pass. Eventually, Sana starts flirting with Tzuyu again, and Tzuyu is straight-up shooting down her attempts. Sana gets up and goes behind me, then she hugs me and tries to kiss my cheek.

"Jihyyooo, Tzuyu doesn't love me. Can I be yours instead??"

"Why are lesbians so fast?!?" - Is all I say. Of course Sana and I were joking. She eventually sits back down and we wait out the end of lunch, talking about what we should do during the festival once we all finish helping our booths.

///

During the festival.

"Hello, single mother of 8 kids." - I hear someone say behind me.

"Wha-oh, hi Dani bear. Glad you're here. I wasn't joking when I said I felt single." - I noticed he was holding a bag, seems like he bought some drinks for the girls. Sweet guy.

"Well, I'm here now." - He held my hand and gave me his signature eye smile. I'm about done helping my class out, so we decide to go to the other girls and introduce everyone. Everyone was done except for Mina. She was told to stay longer since one of her classmates had a wardrobe malfunction.

"Hey guys. There's someone I want you to meet." - I say as we arrive to Mina's booth.

"Hi there, I'm Kang Daniel, Jihyo's boyfriend."

"Oh wow, didn't know you were dating, Jihyo." - Chaeyoung commented. 

"Yeah, sorry. I was really busy these days so I couldn't really hang out with Jihyo much. But I'm free today, so I decided to come meet you guys. She talks about you all a lot." - He says as he handed the girls the drinks.

"Jihyo, I like this guy." - Momo says. Of course she would. She likes anyone who gives her food or drinks.

"Yeah, I do too." - I replied.

Eventually, everyone starts chatting and doing their own thing. After such a long, boring day, it feels vivid. Because they're here without the tension. And because he's here with me.

"I can see why you like them so much, they're a fun bunch." - He says as we sit back and watch them interact.

"I know right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Sorry if anyone gets salty cause I added Daniel. Not sorry at the same time, Jihyo needed someone and I didn't know who to do so why not go with her irl SO?
> 
> Anyways, I didn't exactly know what to write for this. I just kinda did this so everyone got called out on their gay shit lol. Oh, and about the title. Hotel? Trivago.
> 
> Also, God Jihyo is indeed God. Her teaser was 👌
> 
> Hope y'alls enjoyed. Story coming to an end soon. I think, let's hope I don't have some block that leads me to even more chapters lmao.
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	22. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is someone whom I treasure deeply. She takes care of me without bragging and has the ability to set feelings aside when she sees I need her to be there for me as a friend. I am such a lucky person and she is the one who makes me the luckiest.

** Mina's POV **

I woke up at around 5-ish. I was still in Chaeyoung's arms. My head was on her chest, so I could hear her heartbeat, along with her voice, singing softly and lovingly stroking my hair. I pretended to still be asleep just to continue hearing her a bit longer.

_Tonight, I'll send the glow of a firefly  
  
to somewhere near your window  
  
It's that I love you  
  
I remember our first kiss  
  
I close my eyes whenever I can  
  
and go to the farthest place  
_

_  
Just like letters on the sand  
  
where waves were  
  
I feel you'll disappear  
  
To a far off place  
  
I always miss you miss you  
_

_  
All the words  
  
In my heart  
  
I can't show them all to you  
  
But, it's that I love you  
_

_  
How can I be so lucky  
  
to have met you, who is a blessing  
  
If we're together now  
  
Ah how great it'd be  
_

_  
Just like letters on the sand  
  
where waves were  
  
I feel you'll disappear  
  
to a far off place  
  
I miss you again and miss you more  
_

_  
In my diary  
  
All the words  
  
I can't show them all to you  
  
It's that I love you  
  
  
Tonight, I'll send the glow of a firefly  
  
to somewhere  
  
Near your window  
  
I hope it's a good dream_   
  
  


"Like a sweet dream." - I said. I kissed her chest and then moved up a bit to kiss her lips.

"Oh, you're awake." 

"I was about to fall asleep again because of you, Chaengie." - I said as I tightened my cuddle and went back to listening to her heartbeat.

"Is that so? You can go back to sleep if you're still tired then, princess." - She said and then kissed my forehead.

"You're so cute and sweet, you know that? I love you cubby."

"I love you too Minari."

Her heartbeat was calm, it made me wonder how she felt about everything. My heart was still racing at the thought of what happened a few hours ago. Part of me slightly regretted it, it wasn't because of it in itself though, it was just the fact that we have to go to school. It would have been better on a weekend, but seeing her like that, I just couldn't help myself anymore. So convenient that Nayeon didn't come home today, I wonder if she had checked the weather prior to everything...I have nothing to complain about though. I had my love all to myself, no interruptions except for the occasional thunder outside. I kind of wish these love bites would stay forever. Made by me, they look so beautiful on her white skin.

I couldn't feel happier at this moment. It was just the two of us, listening to each other's breathing, under the moonlight which was quickly leaving us and bringing a new dawn. However, nothing could ever top what she brings to me.

She brought me the moon and the stars. She helped me feel things I have never felt before. She brought me love. I'm not only talking about last night, but rather, my whole relationship with this small girl, ever since the moment I first saw her.

Though I must admit, the only thing going through my mind is last night.

She kept singing sweet songs which eventually lulled me back to sleep.

///

6 AM

I woke up and Chaeyoung wasn't sleeping next to me anymore.

_Did she really just decide to leave? Damn. Then again, her backpack is at her own dorm._

A few minutes later, I heard the door to my dorm open.

_Nayeon?_

I grabbed the towel Chaeyoung left on the bed last night and covered myself with it. I was about to grab some clothes and go shower when the door to my room opened.

She had returned(?) and I went to hug her.

"Geez, I thought you were pulling a one night stand on me." - I joked.

"Actually, I just forgot something." - She said. I frowned at her.

"Well hurry up, I have to shower." - I told her as I picked out my clothes.

"Haha, I'm joking you pouty penguin. I came back so we can leave together. Go ahead and shower, I promise I'll be right here."

And so I went to the bathroom and showered as quickly as I could. I wanted to have more time for us before we went to school. I came back to my room, and she was laying on my bed, just looking at the ceiling. She then turned her head to face me.

"See, I said I wouldn't leave." - She showed off her dimple

_At this point I don't even want you to stop. Please keep killing me with your cuteness._

"Yeah, you did say that." - I smiled back. Then the atmosphere changed.

_Seems like we're back at this, huh?_

She got up and lightly pinned me against the door. I didn't really resist at all. We made out for a long while. She had given me a hickey on the neck. The ones earlier were only on parts others wouldn't see. Damn her, I really didn't wanna wear a turtleneck today. She better help me cover it up once I have to change into my outfit to attend at the booth.

We were about to go farther again, but I stopped her and checked the time. 

_What the hell. Why is my alarm off??_

We weren't late yet, but the others were probably already waiting for us right about now. I showed her the time and rushed to change into my turtleneck, I didn't even notice that I hadn't fixed it right, and neither did Chaeyoung. Later, Jihyo thankfully noticed and fixed it for me without telling. Sana also noticed and called me out, but it's fine cause they're friends anyways.

** Chaeyoung's POV **

_My god, I can't even walk properly. Am I the new Mina?_

Mina has been extremely clingy since last night. I don't mind it at all, in fact, I love it. Though I must say, I should have been more vague in that post since now the crackheads know.  
The day passed by very quickly. In what seemed like just the blink of an eye, I found myself helping Mina cover up the hickey from earlier, and helping her at her booth so we could all hang out and enjoy the festival.

Oh and we met Jihyo's boyfriend today, so that's pretty nice. He's a nice dude, I hope he takes care of our poor single mother. 

After the festival was over, we all parted ways. Tzuyu and Sana were going to have their first date, so Tzuyu didn't walk home with me. Instead, Mina tagged along. She was still very clingy at this time.

"So, are you planning on staying over or something?" - I asked her.

"What if I do?"

"Nah, I have to send you home later since we still have two days till the week is over."

"But I don't wanna go home. I'm gonna miss you if I do." - Wow, she normally can't do aegyo, but somehow she pulled it off just now.

"Quite libidinous lately aren't we?" - I teased. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at me. I've never seen her behave this way before, it's quite interesting.

We had decided we would play video games once we were at the dorm since today was a long day for her. Video games were the perfect therapy at the moment.

We decided we would play it in my room, as we were both pretty tired and the living room wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to be at. I was setting everything up, and then I noticed her staring at something.

"Mina, something up?" - I asked.

"Chaengie, when did you draw this?" - I walked up to her to see what she was looking at. I have a few drawings pinned onto the wall, but they were on the opposite side of the room.

_Oh, that one. I forgot to put it away yesterday. Damn embarrassing._

"Uh, it was before we introduced ourselves. I always saw you sitting across from me outside, I thought you were extremely beautiful, I mean, you already know this. I figured, 'why not draw her?', and so I began the drawing. You left before I could finish though. I was barely finishing it yesterday since I took pictures of you on our date the other day."

She stared at it for a while, and then smiled at me. It was more of a mischievous smile than anything.

"Why don't I just model for you instead of us playing video games?" - She asked me. I don't mind the idea. I love drawing her. I love her.

"Deal. I'm taking you home at 10 though."

"Fine then...Oh! Draw me like one of your french girls." 

"Hahaha. No."

I eventually walked her home as I said I would. We didn't even play in the end. We were too busy caught up in the drawing and modeling, and eventually just being crackheads. 

_I like it when we're like this. When we can be many things at the same time. She is someone whom I treasure deeply. She takes care of me without bragging and has the ability to set feelings aside when she sees I need her to be there for me as a friend. I am such a lucky person and she is the one who makes me the luckiest._

_I love her_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I did, but I sure as hell need to go and confess to God Jihyo. I remembered that I had mentioned in some chapter about Chaeyoung occasionally sketching outside when they still didn't know each other, so I figured I might make a chapter that includes it. And yes, I did draw that myself lol. Took about 2-3 hours maybe?
> 
> I made sure to include her constellation. I tried to copy Chaeyoung's handwriting as much as I could lol. "my aphrodite" is probably inaccurate since I didn't have much to go on. The Korean says "Son Chaengie".  
> Anywayyys, really hope y'alls enjoyed. 
> 
> Oh! P.S, I don't like labeling 3rd person POVs so, just letting you know, individual POVs stop here, until I label by names again lol.
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	23. My Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate you.
> 
> I really love you.
> 
> Thank you for being my girlfriend.

It's been a few months since Chaeyoung and Mina started dating. In fact, Chuseok is right around the corner. People tend to spend Chuseok with their family, however, the girls had slightly different plans this year.

**_Tuesday, September 29_ **

**Chuseok is right around the corner. Things will be a little different this year as we discussed bringing all of our parents and siblings together and were able to convince everyone. The parents and siblings of 9 girls sounds like a lot, but luckily, my parents own a massive vacation home in Yangyang-gun. JeongDaTzu seemed very surprised as I never told them I come from a wealthy family. Chaengie already knew this since I actually told her a few months back.**

**Anyways, Chaengie and I are actually going tomorrow to make sure everything is in place and ready for the other families. We'll be staying there for 3 days and 2 nights while the girls and their families will be there for 2 days and 1 night. Sounds like a nice vacation especially considering the house is very close to Naksan Beach.  
Chaeyoung has never really met my parents before. I met her mom and brother one time but this was before we were dating. ** **I'd be lying if I said I haven't felt nervous or pressured. I never really let my family know of my preferences nor did I ever mention Chaeyoung is my _girlfriend_. I only ever told them that I was dating someone who makes me very happy. Chaeyoung's mom has been knowing that Chaeyoung isn't straight and, according to Chaeyoung, she seems pretty cool about it. The Sons don't know we're actually dating though. We kind of saw this as a good opportunity to let both families know.**

**I really hope everything goes well.**

After writing in her journal, she receives a call and picks up instantly.

"Hi there dimples." - Mina smiles to herself saying this. She only recently started calling Chaeyoung this.

"Princess! I know it's kind of late, sorry, I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow."

"Apology not accepted."

"Why??"

"I love your voice too much to be bothered by your calls."

"That was soft. I feel so special right now."

"Just right now? Wow." - Mina joked, to which Chaeyoung instantly responded.

"No I didn't mean it like that. All of the time, but that was especially heartwarming."

"So what exactly are you thinking about?"

"The whole thing with our parents. I mean my family will probably take it well, but what about yours?"

"Honestly, I'm kind of worried too...But I'm confident that they'll understand, and if they don't, fuck them."

"Haha, I haven't heard you curse in a while. But yeah, you're right."

There's some silence after this, not really awkward though. It was soothing.

"Minari."

"What is it, dimples?"

"Thank you for always being there for me and taking care of me when I need it."

"What is this? Why so suddenly?" - Mina laughs.

"I just felt like saying it. Anyways, it's pretty late so let's go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Chaengie. Let's visit each other in our dreams."

"Will do. Goodnight Mina."

///

Despite last night, Chaeyoung wasn't able to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Mina's parents didn't approve.

_What if they start treating Mina unfairly?_

_What if they stop paying for her tuition?_

_What if they force us to break up?_

At the moment, nothing in the world could ease Chaeyoung and distract her from her thoughts. The only thing that could make everything alright would be hearing Mina's mother say she's okay with it.

She spent her morning packing up anything she might have forgotten to last night. Time passed by very fast and her mom soon arrived to her dorm. She said goodbye to Tzuyu and reminded the girl of some things she forgot to pack, then she headed out.

She smiled brightly at the sight of her mom, or rather, her best friend since forever. They may have had some fights from time to time mainly because her mother liked encouraging her and building up a fire inside of her rather than comforting her, but it's something that makes her mom, well, her mom, and she really loves and appreciates her. Besides, now that she has Mina who comforts her, nothing in her life is missing.

"My daughter is so beautiful today. Did you sleep well?"

"Well to be honest with you mom, I didn't really sleep much haha." - Her mom frowns at this.

"And to think you used to sleep without eating sometimes when you still lived with me. So, what's been bothering my baby?"

"It feels like forever since you last called me your baby, mom. I almost feel embarrassed." - She says. "Well, I was supposed to tell you later, but I suppose it's fine if I do right now."

Her mom listens quietly as she keeps her eyes on the road.

"Do you remember Mina? Myoui Mina? We're dating now." - Her mother doesn't seem surprised. Jeong Hoon, who has been in the backseat this whole time, decides to respond to this.

"Yeah about that...We kind of thought you guys had something between you when we met Mina."

"How though? Also, I've been meaning to ask, where's dad at?"

"I know my daughter when she likes someone. And your dad said he would meet us at the address since he has to stay in late for work again."

_Of course they know me. They guessed it right the last time I liked someone, even though it was years ago._

After about a 2 hour drive, they arrive at the vacation home. Both Chaeyoung's mother and brother just stare at the house in astonishment, but Chaeyoung was looking at something else. Mina was waiting for their arrival at the front of the house. Chaeyoung ran up to her a few seconds after their eyes met, she then hugged her tightly, like a lost child who just found their family.

"Minariii, I missed you so much."

"What do you mean Chaeyoung? It's only been a few hours since we last saw each other." - She said, smiling fondly while patting Chaeyoung's back. "You realize your mother and brother are looking, right?" - She whispered, and then smiled at them, trying to make things seem as normal as possible.

"It's okay Minari, I already told them. Sorry, I was just so anxious and talked to my mom about the whole thing." - Mina nodded and greeted the Sons, then she guided them inside, where they were met by the Myouis.

Normally, this would be pretty chaotic, a Japanese family and a Korean family meeting anyways. But all of the foreign families that were visiting had actually resided in Korea for enough years to learn at least the basics, so it wasn't all that bad. The Myouis were moving a few things around and dusting off surfaces since the house hadn't been used in a few months. Noticing the visitors, they stopped what they were doing and walked up to them.

"Hello, we are the Myoui family. I suppose you are the Sons? Our daughter told us you'd be arriving today."

And so the whole introduction process began, which eventually led to talking about their children's shenanigans in their early days, and such.

"It's great to know our Mina has a great friend like Chaeyoung, she definitely seems a lot happier lately." - Mina's mother comments. Chaeyoung's mother just smiles and eyes at MiChaeng.

_Right, my mom definitely isn't gonna talk about it if I don't._

Chaeyoung takes a deep breath and is about to say it, when she is beat to it by Mina.

"Actually mom, Chaeyoung is my girlfriend. Like, in that way." - A little bit of awkward silence follows this. Jeong Hoon pats Kai(Mina's brother)'s back and then interrupts the silence.

"Right, you guys have fun. Kai seems pretty cool so we're gonna go pass the ball or something."

_This feels a little bit more comfortable._

After the silence, her dad clears his throat.

"But princess, didn't you date guys before? I remember you introduced us to one or two at some point, but never girls. When did this happen?"

"I uh...I might've dated a few girls back in high school behind your backs, I'm sorry. I lost most interest in guys to be honest. But I really love Chaeyoung, a LOT. I hope you guys can accept it. I hope you can accept me." - Mina's mother smiles as she sees her daughter's eyes turn watery, almost like diamonds, she wraps her arms around her daughter and hugs her tightly.

"It's okay, really, it is. I'm happy as long as our little girl is happy. In fact, I'm very relieved. That boy Jihun used to worry us so much when you would tell us about him bothering you."

"Oh, that jerk. I forgot about him." - Chaeyoung says as she becomes a little bit salty when remembering that asshole.

"Chaeyoung." - Mina's father calls. "You seem like a great person so we will gladly accept you. Please continue making our Mina very happy." - Chaeyoung smiles at the acknowledgment and wraps her arms around Mina's waist as soon as Mina's mom lets her go.

Some hours later, Chaeyoung's father arrived and they decided it was time to eat. Mina decided she would cook the food on her own, but Chaeyoung was stubborn to help her, and she did in the end.

"This is so good! Do you have a name for it?" - Chaeyoung's mother asks her. Though Mina was a little distracted by Chaeyoung's cute sounds while eating, she was able to catch the question.

"It's simply called daughter-in-law pasta." - She said with her gummy smile. Chaeyoung's mom watched as Mina and Chaeyoung stared at each other lovingly as they both ate. She couldn't help it but smile.

_My daughter hasn't looked this happy in a long time. This girl indeed deserves the title of daughter-in-law._

_///_

"Princess, you awake?" - Chaeyoung whispered.

"Kinda I guess." - The other girl murmured.

"I'm so relieved our parents accepted us and are getting along well."

"I am too." - She slurred and smiled cutely. She fell asleep shortly after, and even though it was dark, Chaeyoung could see her girlfriend's face. It's been months but she can never stop feeling so blessed to have this angel in her life.

_I really appreciate you._

_I really love you._

_Thank you for being my girlfriend._

_Thank you for everything you gave me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof guys. I'm having major blocks lately, and kinda think on a lot of things I could have done better. The end for this story is nearing, but there is one final conflict left :)))
> 
> I really hope this hasn't been disappointing, especially since I feel there has been a lot of unnecessary speech in my recent chapters.
> 
> Prepare to stream More & More soon, love you guys.
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	24. Lovely Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dancing as if it's our last day,
> 
> as she is flying to the top of the world.
> 
> Every moment with her is so special.
> 
> Her happiness is something
> 
> I will forever enjoy.

Morning came and everyone had already left their rooms, except for Mina and Chaeyoung. Mina was still sleeping, but the sunlight glaring through the window and her phone vibrating soon woke her up.

"Morning Minari."

"Good morning dimples."

 _You have_ **_(1)_ ** _new notification(s)_

A new post has been made by **admin** on **_Wednesday 10:50 AM_**

**You know, recently I was very stressed. It was due to many things, but one thing was that I thought I would have to let go of very precious people soon. Purging is an inevitable thing in life, as no one has the perfect habits or environment. And while it may be stressful to go through, it tends to pay off well. Sure, sometimes you will be faced with more obstacles, but you should think of it as leveling up and simply ready to face the next level.**

**Sadly, I don't always think this way, none of us do. At times I felt like any little thing that happened, was a part of my world being torn away from me, but I was wrong. I** **turn to my Aphrodite whenever I feel uneasy, she is a patient woman who tries to understand and make me feel better to the best of her ability. Sometimes I don't even have to tell her, she just knows me. There have been times where we have fought in the past couple of months, though we both don't really enjoy it. I'd like to say ups and downs are needed in life, as they help create long-lasting bonds with the right people. When Aphrodite and I make up after fighting, we just find that we love each other even more than before and that is a great feeling.**

**Sure, some people may not want to stand by you during tough times, but if that's so, then it just means they weren't for you or you weren't for them. The right people, the ones who truly love you will try the hardest they can to understand you, stay by your side and let you know how much they care.**

**I** **f you have someone like this, you should let them know how much you appreciate their efforts because not everyone is going to want to put time into helping you feel loved. The ones who do, are the ones that truly deserve to form a part of your world.**

 **P.S. ~ Sorry if it seems like I'm showing off my relationship but, Aphrodite makes me feel like a baby with how much she cares for me sometimes.** **I just feel the need to share it sometimes.** 🥺️

**\- Strawberry_shortcake**

**_(21)_ ** _comments_

 **hyosbear** : Yes ma'am, will let them know right away.

 **Yoowife** : You are a baby though. The Yoo baby.

 _(2_ _) Replies_

 **Strawberry_shortcake** : And you are a crackhead mother.

 **satosaki** : ^

 **owowhatsthis** : Jokbal is always by my side 💕

 _(2_ _) Replies_

 **dakim** : What about me? :(

 **owowhatsthis** : Oh right, you too 🤡

_view more_

Mina smiled at Chaeyoung after reading all of this, and Chaeyoung smiled back at her. She can never stop loving the way Chaeyoung thinks about things and the way she expresses herself.

"What, why are you smiling?" - Chaeyoung said, acting like she was clueless.

"You know what I'm smiling about." - Mina responded, and sat on Chaeyoung's stomach. She has made a habit of this whenever they're on the same bed. They exchanged loving looks and then kissed for a bit. Of course the door had to open though. Nobody locked it since there wasn't really a need to do so.

"Ah, this brings back memories. I'll just close the door awkwardly and wait with the others." - Of course, Nayeon again. It seems they had just arrived, but Mina and Chaeyoung wouldn't have known as the rooms were pretty soundproof.

"We should have woken up earlier to receive them."

"It's fine Mina, you seemed pretty tired so I'm glad you slept in."

They gave each other one last peck before getting up to change into something more presentable and headed downstairs. The voices and conversations of the other families were becoming more clear with every step they took. They would be lying if they said it didn't make them feel a bit nervous.

"Looks like you two finally woke up. Good thing we decided to wait for everyone to arrive before having lunch." - Jeong Hoon said.

"Why not wake me up like you usually do when I'm home?" 

"Sorry, but I didn't wanna walk into anything I don't wanna see." - He responded, which caused him to receive a smack from his mom. The rest of the guests didn't look surprised, they probably already knew about their own daughters so this was totally normal. Everyone introduced themselves and they soon proceeded to eat.

"So what about Daniel?" - Jeongyeon asked Jihyo.

"He wanted to come but his family is having their own big gathering so he couldn't. He said he'll take us on a trip some other holiday though."

"Bummer. Would have been cool to have our bro here." - From the corner of her eye, Chaeyoung saw Jeong Hoon pout, possibly out of jealousy. Seeing this, Chaeyoung then corrected herself. "Of course, we still have Jeong Hoon, Kai and Myung Soo." - Tzuyu's brother had some important business to attend to and therefore was unable to meet everyone. 

///

Sometime after eating, the girls decided they would go to Naksan Beach, as the vacation house was situated just steps away from it. The siblings and the 9 girls all decided to play beach ball for a while, and when the heat got to them they went into the water. The youngest ones stayed in the shallow parts, and well, a certain someone stayed on the sand.

"Tzuyu c'mon, what are you waiting for?" - Sana called. She then tried to run to where Tzuyu was at without falling. When she reached Tzuyu, she clung onto her waist and tried taking her into the water, but Tzuyu just wasn't budging.

"Why don't you wanna go?" - She asked. Tzuyu gave her a hesitant look.

"Sana, I actually never told anyone except Chaeyoung...I kind of have a fear of water..."

Nayeon overheard this conversation when she was going to get one of the floaties, and so instead of getting the floaty, she went directly to Tzuyu and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing unnie?"

"Sana and I will be holding you, so don't be scared you big baby."

Tzuyu listened to the eldest and followed them. She was very scared of the waves at first, but she was eventually able to get used to them and more or less overcame her fear. Everyone linked hands at some point and jumped up whenever waves came, they also played lots and splashed water at each other until everyone's parents came hours later with some baskets and chairs to place on the sand. They had a picnic of sorts and when the sun had set, they made a campfire over which they made chicken kabobs and roasted marshmallows while Chaeyoung played her ukulele that she had just brought out. Eventually, they decided to play a game where they had to make a random lyrics to whatever instrumental Chaeng played. Everyone who wasn't participating in the actual lyrics would just harmonize with the ones who were.

"What if we give it a name?"

"I mean we probably won't remember the lyrics but, whatever floats your boat."

"How about 'Dance The Night Away' since we used that phrase a lot?"

"Sounds pretty good."

Chaeyoung also happened to have a notebook with her, and she started writing something when Mina and the rest started playing music and dancing.

**_Every one of us here_ **

**_gathered_ ** **_under the shining stars_ **

**_of a festive night._ **

**_A feeling that is just so right._ **

**_The moonlight and salty air_ **

**_providing the best comfort._ **

**_The silver sand_ **

**_cannot rival her shine._ **

**_Among all the stars,_ **

**_the most beautiful one stands before me._ **

**_She dances gracefully under the moonlight_ **

**_to the sound of the waves._ **

**_Her eyes shining brighter_ **

**_than the waves in daytime._ **

**_She flashes that beautiful eye smile_ **

**_that everyone knows of._ **

**_Dancing as if it's our last day,_ **

**_as she is flying to the top of the world._ **

**_Every moment with her is so special._ **

**_Her happiness is something_ **

**_I will forever enjoy._ **

"Chaengie, what are you writing?"

"Oh, it's nothing princess."

"If you say so. Now get off your butt and come dance with us."

///

They soon decided to head inside since it was getting way too cold to be out. The minors and parents went to sleep while the rest gathered in the living room (as it was huge) to play a few drinking games like Hello Cleopatra, the not so risky version of Never Have I Ever, Titanic, the Babo Game, among others. They stopped at around 1 AM as everyone was extremely exhausted, so the most sober ones being Kai, Jihyo, Nayeon, and Chaeyoung took everyone to their respective rooms.

Once in their room, Mina smiled at Chaeyoung sleepily.

"Ketchup. Your face is red like a tomato Minari."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. Should I get tomato tattoos for my ketchup girl?"

"If you want to I guess. My lips look good on you though." - Mina said as she looked at the tattoo on Chaeyoung's wrist. Pretty recent.

"Right? Maybe I should get a penguin tattoo as well."

_For my lovely penguin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Being totally honest, I didn't know what to write lmao. All I know is I wanna go to a beach or something and hang out like this with people lol. I was gonna make a different poem but figured it might be cute to base it off of the dtna lyrics lol. And yes, I am hungry. Yes, I want chicken kabobs. Also I have no idea if they're actually Mina's lips or Chaengs cause it's confusing but I'm a MiChaeng shipper so why not lol. 
> 
> Anyways, hype very much because More & More is near. Also MiChaeng rap got me like 😳😲🤡❤️
> 
> P.S. - Sorry if the title was boring.
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	25. Our Lost Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sun had set a little while ago, revealing the beautiful orbs above our lost land, but I stared as the most beautiful star admires the sky that seems to be displaying itself just for us.

They all had fun on their last day and spent most of it at the beach. Many pictures were taken, pictures that would make great memories, _and also great references for Chaeyoung's drawings_. Once the Sons and Myouis were done tidying up everything, they said their goodbyes and left. Mina decided to accompany Chaeyoung and her mother, as Mina's parents were going on a business trip and Kai was accompanying them. Jeong Hoon sat in the front seat while MiChaeng were in the back, and eventually, the Son siblings fell asleep. Chaeyoung's mother looked at Chaeyoung sleeping on Mina's shoulder through the rearview mirror and smiled, then she spoke some words softly.

"Ms. Myoui."

"Yes, Mrs. Son?"

"I know this is very random but, I am thankful to you. My daughter seems to be in very high spirits these days. I don't know if you are aware of her past or her anxiety issues, but it used to prevent her from enjoying her life. Ever since she met you, she is a better version of herself. I just wanted to say, we would gladly accept you as one of our own since our beloved daughter loves such a delightful young lady like you." - Mina blushes at this, it makes her very happy to hear Chaeyoung's mom say this about her.

"Wow Mrs. Son, I don't know what to say...Thank you so much."

"It's nothing. Also, I must say the name she calls you is beautiful. Aphrodite. I wish my husband called me that haha. It does seem she is just as romantic as her father though."

"She told you about that??"

"My child is decently open with me sometimes."

They talked a bit more until they arrived at Chaeyoung's dorm. Chaeyoung's mother offered to drop Mina off at her own dorm, but Mina said she'd be staying at Chaeyoung's place today. Mina woke Chaeyoung up and they bid Mrs. Son and Jeong Hoon farewell, then they headed inside and Chaeyoung immediately plopped on the couch.

"Wow, not bothering to go to your room, lazy cub?" - Mina said as she signaled Chaeyoung to get up for a second so Mina could sit and have Chaeyoung's head on her lap.

"Nah, it's dangerous to be in a room with you around."

"What do you mean? You're the one who-"

"What the fuck guys? I'm literally right here." - Said Tzuyu. She was standing in the hallway, staring at the two judgementally. She may have said nobody should get in each other's business about stuff a few months back, problem is the business was right in her face.

"Oh, Tzuyu. Didn't see you there."

"I'm aware of that. Anyways, I'm going out with Sana for a while, I'll see you later cub."

"Ooh, have fun then!" - The door shut after that and it was just the two of them again, but the mood became a bit serious.

"So Nayeon told me Jihun's lawyer somehow got the court to shorten his probation. It just ended today." - Mina said. She didn't seem as concerned though.

"Isn't that kind of bad news though?"

"It's okay Chaengie, he isn't the type who would risk being charged again or having to go to jail. I hope..." - She shrugged it off. She isn't gonna let a delusional guy who can easily be handled by a girl or two get in the way of their happiness.

"Those last words weren't very comforting Mina."

"Then how about this?" - She said slightly lifting Chaeyoung's head from her lap and bringing it to her lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"That, that was very comforting. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They napped for an hour, ate some food prepared by Mina and then they went to Mina's dorm to drop off some things. On the way there, they stopped and looked at the park.

"I'm very grateful for this park. The place where we bonded the most and the place where we started dating." - Chaeyoung said. Mina squeezed her hand smiling, and they kept walking. They arrived to Mina's place and Chaeyoung waited outside as Mina wouldn't take long. She soon came back outside and locked the door to her dorm.

"I miss you so much every second you aren't with me, I wish we lived closer to each other rather than 15 minutes away. I'm extremely happy whenever I can stay over with you. I just wish I always could."

"I mean, all of the places I know of that are closer to our dorms are occupied, we also both have roommates already. But I'll run to my Aphrodite if it makes her happy." - Chaeyoung said and then kissed the tip of Mina's nose. Mina smiled at her brightly. They then headed back, and as per usual, spent some time at the park.

///

The sun was barely starting to set, it was as beautiful as always. They sat on the bench and Chaeyoung started typing something for her blog. 

A new post has been made by **admin** on **_Friday 6:55 PM_**

**Hello guys! I hope you all spent your Chuseok nicely. I spent my Chuseok somewhere new, but I believe it will be added to one of my favorite places to remember, as I was able to share great moments with my friends' and girlfriends' families.**

**So, I'm sure everyone has had a place that they hold close to their heart, even if they may not admit it. These spaces we develop attachments to may not have feelings of their own, but it doesn't mean we cannot hold memories and emotional attachments to them. It is a very nice feeling when you look back at it and remember the many good things that you might connect to this space or location.**

**I arrived from my trip a few hours ago, and am now in a lovely place with my Aphrodite. I would not call this lovely place the "fancy" kind of lovely. It does hold a lot of value to us though. It is a lonely area, it seems as if everyone but us has disregarded it. But that is okay, for we have it all to ourselves. Our lost little land, the place that holds our most precious moments. No matter how much it changes, I will always remember it as the scene where we shared so much happiness and sorrow from time to time. We had our deepest discussions and most harmonious interactions here before we became more than friends. It is also actually the place where we started dating, I feel very blessed and happy that this place exists just for us. But most of all I am grateful for her, as she can make many places memorable for me.**

**The sun had set a little while ago, revealing the beautiful orbs above our lost land, but I stared as the most beautiful star admires the sky that seems to be displaying itself just for us.** **With her I can say, I am truly happy.**

**Do you guys have any place you might hold close to your heart that you mind mentioning? Or even an object?**

**Anyways, I hope you guys stay safe, healthy and happy!**

**\- Strawberry_shortcake**

_**(30)** comments_

**hyosbear** : Anywhere is great when I'm with hyoji 💖 _  
_

_(3) Replies_

**parkhyoji** : 🥺️💘 _  
_

 **Yoowife** : 🤢

 **parkhyoji** : 🇮 🔪 🇺 🌈

 **satozaki** : Tzuyu's bed. 

_(3) Replies_

**jongjeong** : What the-

 **owowhatsthis** : No reason to be surprised. Nothing new here 🤡

 **gucci14** : I will yeet you, you 🐍 

**dakim** : Momo's bed 🤡

_(2) Replies_

**parkhyoji** : Oh no, not you too.

 **owowhatsthis** : I want a church girl that go to church and ᴿᵉᵃᵈˢ ʰᵉʳ ᵇᶦᵇᶫᵉᵉᵉᵉᵉᵉ 

**gucci14** : "Our lost little land" sounds like a book or something. I like that.

_view more_

After finishing, she put her phone away, held Mina's hand and stared at the park and the stars that form some of her most precious memories. They didn't really stay for too long as it was getting cold very quickly. Chaeyoung noticed Mina shivering and gave her coat to Mina.

"Next time listen to your girlfriend when she tells you to wear a coat, princess."

"Okay, Chaeng the gentleman. Anything else?" - She joked. They joked a bit more on the way home, and it almost seemed like they were 2yeon rather than MiChaeng.

Meanwhile 2yeon...

"Jeong, let's get divorced."

"Nayeon, we aren't even married. Are you trying to say we should break up?"

"Yes, I've fallen for someone else." - She then holds up a mirror.

_God give me strength._

"Okay, you can keep my place. I'm leaving."

"No please, Jeongyeon! What about our child, Chaeyoung?"

"Child support is a thing. Jokes aside, don't they joke a lot more often like us lately? Means they're much more comfortable than before so that's nice."

MiChaeng...

"I feel like we joke a lot like 2yeon these days."

"Yeah but that's okay, I mean it just means we're more comfortable with each other now, right?"

_Bonding goes a long way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated guys. I'm feeling lazy and kinda uncreative though. Also a bit frustrated if I'm honest. Not sure if you guys know about the whole BLM thing going on in America, but I really feel like going to the protests somethings. Unfortunately, it is dangerous as I could get arrested and if I get badly hurt I am unsure of what will happen as I don't have health care covering me. It is very sad that it has to get to the point of people screaming their lungs out, risking covid-19 and getting injured/arrested just to demand that they actually be treated like human beings. It is not something that should have to be demanded. We are all human, and we all deserve to be treated as such.
> 
> Anyways, I would apologize for that because apologizing for venting is a habit, however today I will not, as it would not be fair to do so. I hope you guys are well and happy, and best wishes if things aren't too well.
> 
> P.S. - I will try to update my other stories in the next 12 hours. I will also make sure to not skip so many days lol. So, how did you guys feel about More & More? I managed to stay loyal to my MiChaeng lol.
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	26. Honeyed Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That husky voice, one of which many probably find attractive, despite it being deep, it's normally the kind of voice that can easily reassure you. However, I don't really like it. To me, it's more grating than anything, it makes my ears feel as if they're bleeding. They are often an insincere person, I can see it in their eyes. Eyes that are empty, no emotion whatsoever. I guess the perfect definition for their voice is "honeyed", and for them in an entirety, "fake", "deceitful".
> 
> Dolos

_ **POVs sorta start here again I guess. Btw, TW for this chapter and the next.** _

_"So Nayeon told me Jihun's lawyer somehow got the court to shorten his probation. It just ended today."_

** Jihun's POV **

I was thankfully able to get out of probation faster than expected. My lawyer convinced the court. I got off with the condition of apologizing to everyone, and of course, paying a certain fee. I don't really mind since I'm getting out of probation anyways, such a pain to have an officer popping up out of nowhere to check on me whenever they felt like it. 

It's too bad I was cooped up at home during Chuseok though. But I must admit, it felt great to wake up on my own, you know, without anyone knocking at my door loudly. I actually used to have a roommate, but he moved out as soon as he found out I was on probation for harassing someone. I've been laying low since my officer asked me to keep my distance from the girls even if they hadn't filed a restraining order. I guess I should be thankful for that, I wouldn't want to run into them on accident and get arrested while I'm still dealing with probation. I made my way to my bathroom to get ready to go to school. I looked in the mirror as I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then I fixed my hair.

"Handsome as always."

People tell me that even though I'm good looking, my self-esteem may be a little too high. I don't really see a problem with it at all. I walk to school and see Mina's group of friends at the entrance, waiting for everyone I suppose.

_I still have to apologize to them. But Mina and Son Chaeyoung aren't there yet...I guess I can apologize to the group that's there for now._

I approach them, taking slight caution and knowing they're probably gonna throw insults at me as soon as I try to say something.

"Uh, hi Jihyo-ssi, everyone." - They turned to look at me, they looked like they were about to collectively beat me up or murder me.

"Jihun?? What do you want? If it's Mina then I'm afraid to say you aren't getting her. Just know that if you try anything, I'm not hesitating to break that pretty face of yours that you adore so much." - She responded. Yep, expected. She isn't even adding ssi to my name anymore.

"Jesus chill. I just wanted to apologize to you all. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you guys in the past. I would apologize to Mina-ssi and Son Chaeyoung, but my class is about to start so I have no time to wait around." - I said as I quickly walked away. I managed to escape without getting murdered by them. I took a deep breath and smiled while I headed inside.

** Chaeyoung's POV **

"Hey, what's with all the chitchat and frowns? Did we miss something?" - I asked them.

"Well, Jihun was just here a little while ago..." - Tzuyu answered.

"What did he want?! Should I call the cops again?"

"Chill Chaeyoung, he came to apologize to us about the trouble. He wanted to apologize to you guys too but he had to go to class."

"Apologize? Doesn't sound like the side of him I got to know, but oh well."

///

I had a free period at the moment, so I was in an empty art room. Then someone I didn't really expect at the moment came inside.

"Hey, Son Chaeyoung. I wanna talk with you." - A voice that I despise so much called me by my full name.

"What is it?"

"I know you're free right now, let's go get a drink or something. I promise I won't try to punch you or anything this time."

"As you can see I am busy, so if you'll please leave."

"Please just come with me for a minute. I can't get off of probation anytime soon if I don't do this." - He pleaded. I sighed and put my brush and palette down, then I followed him outside all the way to a bench. He got some sodas from a vending machine before we went outside, and tossed me my soda.

"Listen, I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you guys through. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing and what consequences it had. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I still have to do my part and apologize. The rest is up to you."

"Wow, am I talking to the same person as before? Jeon, what happened to you??" - He clicked his tongue and took a big gulp of his soda.

"So anyways, if you want a more proper apology rather than just us drinking this soda, as in buying you actual food, let me know now cause I'm busy for the rest of the week."

"Oh, I'm gonna have to pass. I meant it when I said I was busy earlier. I recently entered an art competition and I was experimenting with some new techniques. Seeing how things are going, I'll probably be here after school so I can't do today. Maybe some other time?"

"I guess so."

He got up to leave a little while after and I was left on that bench alone, my soda still in hand. 

_It feels so weird talking to him like this. I can't bear talking to him despite his apology._

///

A new post has been made by **admin** on **_Monday 3:55 PM_**

**I should be working on my piece for now but I just needed to get something off of my mind real quick.**

**There's someone, who I must admit, made me feel extremely insecure about myself before. More than I already did. I referred to this person as similar to Ares simply because of my Aphrodite.** **I truly believed at some point, that she was interested in this person, rather than in me. But this person does not deserve the name of Ares. My Aphrodite had declared it herself, I am her Ares, and I am her Hephaestus at the same time. My dearest entered this relationship with me, Hephaestus, in order to prevent our feelings from going to war over things that are not necessary, and because I am the love of her life, her Ares.**

**This person who I used to believe to be Ares, seems to be more like Dolos the more I look at it. Deceptive, although on the outside they have a pretty face, imagining what must be inside that rotten head makes me shiver. I can never feel truly at ease knowing they are lingering about. That husky voice, one of which many probably find attractive, despite it being deep, it's normally the kind of voice that can easily reassure you. However, I don't really like it. To me, it's more grating than anything, it makes my ears feel as if they're bleeding. They are often an insincere person, I can see it in their eyes. Eyes that are empty, no emotion whatsoever. I guess the perfect definition for their voice is "honeyed", and for them in an entirety, "fake", "deceitful".**

**_Dolos_ **

**I feel like I'm attacking them for no reason** 😂 **However I can't help it but have a sense of uneasiness every time I think of them.**

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading my rant lol, love y'alls!**

**\- Strawberry_shortcake**

_**(29)** comments_

I exhaled as the stress I felt was released through that post, I then picked up my palette and my brush again. I ended up staying after school like I said I would. My painting was looking great so far, of course it would. It's _her._ She doesn't need to be on a canvas to be considered art. Everything about her shouts "masterpiece". Everything from her charming and sympathetic personality, to the way her eyelids beautifully flutter open when her name is called in the mornings, that most perfect nose, the way her cheeks get colored a light pink when she is happy, those pink, plump lips which are my favorite kind of strawberries. Her body sprinkled with so many beauty marks, all of them located by me and memorized by heart. Her voice so soft, which makes me forget every worry in the world. 

Speaking of her voice, I wonder what she's up to. I told her to not wait for me since I'd be here for a long while. I decided to give her a call.

"Hello?"

_A downfall that we have been ignoring for the most part, was now at our doorstep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for the horrible cliffhanger. I didn't like ending it like this but I kinda can't put the other part down in this chapter for spoiler reasons lol. I have a few more chapters ready to update but I'll be working on some charcoal drawings in between the updates to make y'alls suffer at least for an hour or two.
> 
> Second, don't worry :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	27. Running To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hah, of course she's thinking the same thing as me."

** Mina's POV **

"Who is that?" 

"My mom." - Is what I mouthed.

"Yeah mom, I'm out of school. No, I'm with Jihun right now, he's treating me as an apology. I'm near the restaurant that my friend's Tzuyu and Dahyun often visit, but we're going to a restaurant 5 minutes away from that one, why? No mom, I don't need you to pick me up, I promise I'll go visit you after. Love you." - I said, then hung up the call.

"Oh, your family is in town?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that's cool. Shall we get going then?"

"Sure."

_A few hours earlier..._

"Mina-ssi, let me take you out as an apology."

"What is it with you and wanting to take me out? I know what you're playing at and I'm really not interested."

"I'm not playing at anything, I genuinely want to properly apologize..."

He bothered me all day until I agreed for the sake of leaving me alone. He can be really annoying, maybe I should just ask for the restraining order after all...

_After school..._

"So, Chaeyoung is coming too, right?" 

No answer, as if I wasn't even there.

"Jihun, you invited Chaeyoung, _right_?"

"I did. I invited her. But she said she was busy with something for her art competition. Why, do I really make you that uncomfortable?"

I was so surprised at that last question. Is he really asking me that right now? Have I not given enough signs to communicate that I feel extremely uncomfortable with him around? Was I not one of the people who called the cops on him?

"Wow. I'll just pretend you didn't ask that question. Just know I won't hesitate to call the police if you try anything."

"Geez, okay." - He turned, and a smile formed on his face before I could no longer see it as he was walking in front of me. A rather bright one at that. Despite how bright it was, I can't help but still feel uncomfortable, like this is only a deceitful mask as usual.

**_*buzz buzz*_ **

_You have_ **_(1)_ ** _new notification(s)_

"Hah, of course she's thinking the same thing as me." - I said to myself.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Oh no, it's nothing."

We were decently far from campus, I should have gone to the art room Chaengie was in after school instead of being here. We passed the restaurant Tzuyu and Dahyun visit often with Sana and Momo. I thought we were gonna eat here since we were coming in this direction.

"Jihun, there's a restaurant right here, why not just go to this one?"

"There's another five more minutes away, I think the food there is better."

My uneasiness was only rising more. What made it worse is that when the wind blew, I could have sworn I saw something tucked away and hidden by his shirt at the back of his pants.

I received a call from Chaeyoung right after I noticed that, and I picked up.

After I hung up, we kept walking, only for us to be met with no restaurant. I asked him why and he didn't respond. I then realized, what I thought was happening seemed to be true. I ran, but he chased after me. He caught up to me in a matter of seconds and took me into a random alley nearby. 

"If only you had agreed to give yourself to me instead of her...I'll just take you by force instead."

He took my phone from my hand and threw it some feet away from us, the screen breaking in the process. Now I know why he chose this area...there aren't really people here at this time. I tried to scream, I tried to escape his grip, I tried whatever I could, but I'm weak, I'm frail.

_I'm a girl._

A girl who can't escape from even someone like Jihun. A weak man who can easily be beaten by another girl. I shouldn't have postponed Chaeyoung's proposal of teaching me self-defense. _  
_

"God stop screaming, you'll give people the wrong idea. Not like there's many people around here at this time of day." - He covered my mouth with his hand.

I felt so helpless. I knew what would happen next. Nobody could help. Nobody could hear me except for him.

"What, gave up already? After all that playing hard to get? At least give me a little bit more of a reason to feel entertained."

_Crazy bitch forced me to shut up a few seconds ago. All I can do now is cry silently._

_Help is far away._

** Chaeyoung's POV **

"Hello?"

"Hi there my beautiful Aphrodite. Did you leave school yet?"

"Yeah mom, I'm out of school."

"Haha, what's with that? Anyways, are you home right now?"

"No, I'm with Jihun right now, he's treating me as an apology. I'm near the restaurant that my friend's Tzuyu and Dahyun often visit, but we're going to a restaurant 5 minutes away from that one, why?"

I felt sick to my stomach when she said this. My blood boiled with immense anger. I know why she called me her mom instead of her pet names for me. I dropped my palette, its paint creating a horrible mess on the floor. I ran out of the art room I was in fast enough to almost trip twice.

_That's the only restaurant in the area. I know that place all too well._

"M-Mina, please stay in that area. I'll be as quick as possible, okay? Just run away from him. I'll have Nayeon call the police, I know that area well."

"No mom, I don't need you to pick me up, I promise I'll go visit you after. Love you."

At moments like this, I wish I was a man, or at least a taller girl. Or be able to fly. Whatever it takes, I just wish I could get to Mina faster.

I ran for roughly 14 minutes straight until I arrived at the area Mina was supposed to be at. I tried looking all around frantically, and nothing so far. But then I heard it. She was screaming for help. I ran to the area I heard the screams come from, the screams becoming slowly muffled the closer I got to the area. Then, I heard the voice I despise so much.

_Deceitful. The apology meant nothing. It was only meant to distract me, to make me think better of him._

"Stop screaming for that bitch, she isn't gonna come help you. And neither is your mom. It was your mistake to tell her not to pick you up." - I heard her muffled cries, and it broke my heart. When I finally reached the alley, I felt every fiber of my being flame up in rage. Her shirt was undone, buttons on the floor. And there he was, near her chest. His disgusting mouth on what is mine. Mina's eyes looked red and swollen from crying. Nothing could assure I won't kill him at this point.

He didn't notice me as he was too busy putting his filthy hands on something that isn't his. I know I'm short, but I was still able to grab him from behind, putting him in a chokehold. When Mina was released from his grip, all she could do was fall to the ground, and back up against the wall despite not being able to more.

"Did your parents never teach you to not lay a finger on what isn't yours? You're lucky I got here before you did anything else to her. Otherwise, I would have instantly snapped your neck, you disgusting whore." - He didn't answer me, or more like he couldn't. He was too busy struggling.

"Mina, get up now and run. The police will be here soon so don't worry about me."

Just as she got up, the excuse of a man who was in my chokehold started squirming. And I suddenly let go, as pain shot through my torso. Asshole had a pocket knife on him despite having just gotten off of probation. I was out of it, but I could hear police sirens close, along with Mina's crying. I didn't realize I was on the floor and that she was on her knees, right next to me. I suppose Jihun was apprehended since I also heard his rage. 

"We need an ambulance here as soon as possible. Someone has been injured." - One of the officers said into their radio. I don't have much to worry about anymore I guess.

I smiled at Mina and tried to fix her shirt with the little strength I had.

"C-Cover yourself...I don't want people seeing what only I should see."

"What the fuck Chaeng?! That's all you can think about?? Worry about yourself, I mean look at this..." - She said, and was about to put her hand on the knife handle. She was hesitant as she didn't want to hurt me but she wanted to take it out.

"No...stop silly, it'll make me bleed out if it gets pulled out right now."

She listened to me, and we waited for the ambulance to arrive. 

"I was selfish, wanting you to save me. I'm sorry I can't be stronger, Chaeyoung..."

"Aphrodite, I said I would run to you, didn't I?"

 _I'm not the tallest or fastest person_ _, but I was still_ _fast enough to save you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ofc, the past chapter was meant to look like him deceiving everyone, but I know you guys probably know an antagonist better than to trust them after bs. I just couldn't make it obvious right away that he still had bad intentions. This story be getting kinda long too, sorry, I just don't like making longer chapters than usual.
> 
> Alsooo
> 
> Even if you dislike me for a moment, I won't worry. Cause I know you.
> 
> Yes, I totally quoted Mina lmao. That's all :)
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	28. Epiphany After The Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the touch that I love, her gentle hand was stroking my hair. I looked up and was greeted by the brown orbs that I very much adore. Her lips curved into a weak smile and they looked a little bit less pale than before. I had barely stopped crying a little while ago, but seeing her smiling at me like that only made me start again.

**Mina's POV**

On the way to the ER, Chaeyoung passed out and her lips were losing color. Everyone was notified about what happened and they soon arrived at the hospital, including Daniel, as well as Chaeyoung's family. I know they probably wanted to hunt down Jihun as much as everyone else does, but Jihun is already in custody.

My head hurts so much. I cried for what seemed like an eternity as we waited for the doctor to come out, and soon enough they did.

"Myoui Mina?"

"Yes?"

"Thankfully, there was no major damage done to the patient's organs, so it is safe to say that the life of the patient Son Chaeyoung is no longer in danger."

I started sobbing out of relief, and was joined by the Sons and the SMC. 

Chaeyoung was transferred out of the ER into a normal room after a few minutes and we followed. She was still unconscious because of the anesthesia, so the girls headed out, leaving me and the Sons there. Nayeon went to the police station with Momo while the rest of them went for food. 

I didn't know what to do except stare at her, at her still discolored lips and that skin that had become paler than I've ever seen before. 

"Ms. Myoui..."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault she's here..."

"No, it isn't your fault. My girl just wanted to protect you, and she's not in danger anymore, so please don't blame yourself."

I buried my face into the sheets of the hospital bed. It's true, she's not in danger anymore, but she wouldn't have ever been if only I would have taken different actions. If only I had rejected going with Jihun. If only I would have placed a restraining order. If only I would have never talked to him.

He's the one who hurt her, but I'm partially at fault for ignoring this issue, and now we're at a downfall.

///

I don't know how much time passed by. I was too busy blaming myself the whole time, that I wasn't very aware of my surroundings.

"Mina..." - I felt the touch that I love, her gentle hand was stroking my hair. I looked up and was greeted by the brown orbs that I very much adore. Her lips curved into a weak smile and they looked a little bit less pale than before. I had barely stopped crying a little while ago, but seeing her smiling at me like that only made me start again.

"Why are you crying? I'm okay, and so are you. What's wrong?" - Chaeyoung's family stood up and stepped out to let a nurse know about her awakening. We were left alone to have our moment. I waited for the sound of the door closing before I responded.

"I was scared that I'd lose you because of my stupid mistakes, and not only about this. I felt scared that day at the restaurant too. The day I told you how I felt. I've made too many mistakes when it comes to him, I'm so sorry."

"No Mina, don't blame yourself. I was scared a lot too, but I know my love was just trying to be a good person, I understand that. I understand it well and I love that about you."

After some silence, Chaeyoung's family came back inside, and by that time I stepped out of the room to check in with the others.

"Hello?"

"Nayeon, how are things at the police station?"

"Oh, about that. The only CCTV camera in that specific area was broken, so we need physical proof of the assault along with your statements."

"Well then, tell the officers in charge they can head over here, Chaeyoung just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Kay then. We already gave our own statements, so we're gonna go get something to eat for everyone and head back."

The officers didn't take long to arrive. It seems they had already retrieved the medical records they needed along with the knife used at the crime.

_Never in my life did I think I would be in this scenario. Much less because of him._

"Right, ladies, we need you to tell us everything that happened in detail."

I started telling my side of the story, and soon Chaeyoung told her side. They took a picture of the marks on my wrists as evidence of force. Chaeyoung couldn't help it but look mad when she saw the markings. I don't blame her, I was mad too. Not exactly for the same reason, but still.

The first responding officer had already taken a sample of the saliva that disgusting person left on me since they knew it would be needed later, so that was already sorted out. After collecting all information and evidence needed, they let us know of the legal action we could take and then left.

"If it wasn't for the police and the fact that I got stabbed, I would have already broken his bones one by one, starting with his fingers." - She grumbled. I lifted her hand up to my face and kissed it gently.

"There's no need to say such things. Let's talk about something else instead."

"We should move in with each other...so I can protect you better..." - She kept murmuring.

"What?"

"What?" - She replied back

_Avoiding questions I see._

///

**Chaeyoung's POV**

It's been a few weeks since it happened, and that day is finally here.

"Please raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" 

"I do." 

I served as a witness along with Mina herself and one of the first responding officers. Jihun really fucked himself over by not staying quiet like his lawyer told him.

"Please find the defendant, Jeon Jihun guilty of second degree attempted murder and second degree attempted rape. Thank you"

In the end, he was found guilty by the jury. He has received a sentence of 20 years as he already had a record as well from last time. In my opinion, it's still pretty good. Still breaking his fingers if he approaches us again though.

Other than that, today has been long and tiring, and the rest of our time before the sun sets should be used to chill.

///

"I haven't had Baskin Robbins in forever!" - I smiled in delight as I ate my ice cream. My favorite at that.

"Did I ever tell you that you eating ice cream was where my username came from?" - A penguin smiled back at me as she took a napkin and wiped the corner of my mouth with it. Our faces were colored in light pink, we always manage to make each other happy with small gestures.

"I swear, you guys make every place your dating place these days." - My nojam bro teased.

"What, are you jealous of us?" - I answered, and she pretended to puke.

"Okay but change of subject, what are you gonna do with that painting of Mina? I mean she turned out really good so why submit a different painting?"

"I just got attached, and I still won anyways. As for the one I kept, as you said, she turned out well so I'm pinning her onto a wall at my dorm." - I said cluelessly, forgetting I was talking to Nayeon.

"Don't you do that already though?"

"Damn, you didn't have to expose her like that, Nayeon." - I didn't really answer to any of their teases, I was too busy eating my ice cream to do that. I was also looking at a certain someone right next to me, but then something else caught my attention. It was a couple that had just walked into the store, they wore rings, they didn't look really expensive. The couple still looked really happy and I thought it was cute. I then turned my attention to the girl next to me. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it and smiling at her. 

_I wouldn't mind having her next to me like this more often._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is totally fine lolol. No need to worry about anything.
> 
> Cause you know me 🎶
> 
> Ok I'll stop now.
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	29. My Aphrodite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no longer a stray cat,  
> as my owner is right by my side.  
> An owner who knows me.  
> She knows me.  
> Although I have a blessing with me already,  
> I find myself wanting more and more.  
> If it was up to me, I would be selfish  
> and have her all to myself.  
> But since I can't  
> I simply steal her heart all over again,  
> just as she does to me.

A new post has been made by **admin** on **_Friday 4:11 PM_** **  
**

 **Hello guys! Sorry for not updating as often recently, as you all know I have been very busy these days. With my graduation coming up, collabs with companies like ADLV, and the pieces I have been working on recently, my schedule has been quite packed. I'm grateful I still have time for my Aphrodite though, even if it's only a little.** **The little moments I have with her are enough to feel happy and at peace for the rest of the day.**

 **I can never convey just how much she makes me feel. I often tell myself that I must have done something great in a past life because she is a true blessing. The smile on her face when she arrives makes me feel like I'm the one being welcomed home. The back hugs and whispered "I love you"s while doing so, the little smiles she gives and the way she cuddles me like a child still makes my heart flutter to this day. Insanely beautiful facial features to match her fine personality. The lovely voice belonging to her, which drives my heart crazy, especially when she says my name. I absolutely adore waking up before her, just to see that peaceful face of a sleeping beauty, which is enough to keep me happy for a whole eternity.** **Listening to her heartbeat is my favorite therapy, and it makes me a little sad when we have to part ways every morning.**

**I am no longer a stray cat,**   
****

**as my owner is right by my side.**

**An owner who knows me.**

**She knows me.**

**Although I have a blessing with me already,**

**I find myself wanting more and more.**

**If it was up to me, I would be selfish**

**and have her all to myself.**

**But since I can't**

**I simply steal her heart all over again,**

**just as she does to me.**

**I should really stop apologizing when I post things like this, but it's kind of a habit x)  
But yeah, I'm sorry for saying such mushy things, but you all know me already. **🍓❤️️

**\- Strawberry_shortcake**

_**(4,114)** comments_ **  
**

///

"So what do you guys think? The park or on campus?"

"I feel like the park played a much more important role, so I chose the park, Chaeyoung."

"Same here."

"Park it is then. Sorry for bothering over something so little, I could have texted or called. Anyways, how was the anniversary trip?" 

_I still can't believe it's been a year since they got married. I mean they got engaged a few months before that, but still. It feels like it was just yesterday._

_1 year and 2 months earlier..._

Nayeon and Jeongyeon had a nice date after work, after that, they went to Jeongyeon's place and chilled in the living room for a few hours. Eventually, it was time for Jeongyeon to drive Nayeon home, it was still relatively early, but Mina was moving out soon so Nayeon had offered to help her move her things to her new place first thing in the morning. The trip to Nayeon's dorm would have been very quiet if it wasn't for the music playing. No words were said until they arrived and Jeongyeon parked her car.

"Bunnyeon-"

"I like the other pet name better though."

"Fine, my baby bunny. I really don't like that you'll be living alone soon." - She looked at Nayeon sadly. They stepped out of the car.

"So what? Do you expect me to move in with you or something?" - Jeongyeon blushed at this and she was about to turn into a nervous wreck for a minute, but she collected herself.

"Maybe..." - She walked to Nayeon and gave her a back hug, burying her face in Nayeon's shoulder. Nayeon just caressed Jeongyeon's arms which were around her waist. After a short while, Jeongyeon brought her head up from Nayeon's shoulder. She reached for something in her pocket, still hugging her.

"Maybe I'll consider."

"What if I told you that you have two choices?"

"Which are?" - Jeongyeon turned Nayeon so they were facing each other.

"To make it simple, whatever you chose, you will be with me." - She held out a ring while smiling at the bunny, who started crying unknowingly. "Chose only one of the two, yes or yes?"

///

Nayeon and Jeongyeon both smiled as they remembered that moment. A moment that would stay with them for an eternity.

"Oh it's fine Chaeyoung, you know we're here for you any time. About the trip, it was really nice! I have some places I'd like to recommend you try out actually."

"But Jeong, you know I don't tend to make plans-"

"It's fine, the places I'm talking about aren't very popular, but they are memorable. I promise you'll love every minute of it."

"Alright then."

///

The sound of a familiar alarm awoke Mina.

_I don't set alarms on days off though..._

A folded paper was placed where Chaeyoung would normally be laying in the mornings. The door was slightly opened, which allowed Mina to be greeted by a familiar scent. 

"Chaengie is cooking." - She smiled in delight and proceeded to read the paper before going to the bathroom for a quick shower.

**_Monday, February 7th_ **

**Good morning princess. Do you remember what day it is today?**

"The day we met." - Mina said to herself smiling.

**Two years ago, I'm sure you do remember. I am ever so grateful for that day, the day I met my Aphrodite, my muse, and my soulmate.**

**Every time I open my eyes again, every time I think of you, I'm yours all over again. You can never fail to make me want more and more of your presence, and also those very luscious lips ;) But anyways, I wanted to let you know that we're going out later today, so get ready princess.** **I made sure to wake up earlier than you today and prepare breakfast, so no need to worry about that. All you have to do is wake up and look amazing. Oh wait, you always look amazing.**

**P.S. - Sorry for the alarm. I know you don't like to set it on your days off :(**

**~ Your Chaengie ♡**

This cub never fails to make her blush and smile, she herself is ever so grateful for meeting this girl who has made a home of her heart. After this, she went to shower as quickly as possible since she too, could not get enough of her girlfriend's presence.

Chaeyoung soon started singing in the kitchen as she was preparing the food. She was greeted by Mina back hugging her and softly kissing the nape of her neck. It made Chaeyoung shiver, as her neck is always rather sensitive, but still, she loves when Mina does that.

"Good morning Minari." - Chaeyoung greeted as she finished preparing everything

"Morning dimples." - She let go to help her set the table.

"You smell amazing by the way, as always."

"Same to you love."

They sat down and started eating. Mina could never get over how good Chaeyoung's food is. They take turns but it's safe to say she prefers it when Chaeyoung cooks.

"So, you curious as to where we're going today?"

"Maybe. Why, will you tell me where?"

"Maybe, maybe not." - Mina pouted at her, as she knew pretending to be upset would get something out of her.

"Okay okay, I'm only saying one. We're going to an arcade eventually since my penguin loves them so much. We're also visiting two places we haven't in a while but that's all I'm saying." - Mina looked at Chaeyoung in excitement when she mentioned an arcade.

Once they finished eating, Mina drove them to the arcade, where they got many prizes for the other girls, as they already had too many plushies at home (mostly Mina's things). They stopped by a few shops, one of those being an art supply shop since Chaeyoung needed to restock. After they were done for the day, they had dinner at the restaurant they would have their dates at often until a few months ago. After they ate, Chaeyoung asked them to go home, which left Mina confused since she had said they were going to two places they hadn't visited, not one, but she did as told without question. They brought all the things they got today inside, and after that Chaeyoung took Mina's hand and walked outside, locking the door.

"We aren't staying?"

"No, I said two places, remember?"

The new place they lived at was a bit closer to where Chaeyoung intended to go, and it was also pretty big compared to the dorms they lived in so it was nice they were able to find a place like this.

The sun was setting just as they arrived, which made it all so perfect for them to be there. Mina exhaled refreshingly as she remembered their moments here.

"Of course, you still remember this place, right?"

It was the park. This park where they shared the most memorable times. Although it had been renovated recently, it was still as great as the first day they spent there.

"You know I do. It looks a little different but I still cherish it the same as before. Maybe a little bit more."

They took a seat on the bench. They had left the same one, just gave it a touch-up. They were both grateful for that.

"Every time I wanted to remember you, I would come and look at the stars here." - She squeezed Mina's hand, her eyes adoring the sky before them. "At the time, I couldn't have you with me as often as I do now. I would adore the stars as they were my best reminder of you at the time, but now, I have you here. My brightest star, I adore you to the ends of the universe and back. Allow me to apologize for my selfish nature, as I want you more and more every moment."

"Chaengie..." - She smiled at Chaeyoung. She sometimes tells her things like this, but they aren't as long as today's.

"Do you feel me? Do you believe that you're the one for me, and only me?" - Mina was about to answer but Chaeyoung didn't let her. She stood up from the bench, her gaze still focused on the sky.

"There's no need to say such mushy things though, because I know you and you know me. That being said, can you say yes for me one more time, my dearest Aphrodite?" - She turned to Mina and kneeled, in her hand was a ring which she held up to her. Mina covered her face with her hands as she smiled widely, diamond tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

"Y-Yes Chaengie...you know I will always say yes." - This being said, Chaeyoung took Mina's left hand and put the ring on her ring finger. Chaeyoung smiled proudly as she looked at the ring, which looked very beautiful on her Mina.

"I was thinking about doing this on campus since it's where we met, but I figured we both probably hold this place much more close to our hearts."

"Of course, however, I hold you the closest. I love you Chaengie."

"I love you too, Mina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may look like the ending, though it kind of is. But I have an epilogue that I will write once I shower lol.
> 
> The title of this was originally More & More but I changed it 🤷 Also sorry I included 2yeon but not the other ships. I would have but that would have but this chapter is already going beyond the word limit I tend to stick with lol. And I kinda just wanna finish it hence the epilogue being next, that way I can focus on my other stories more.
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this!
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	30. Epilogue: Our Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is harmonious.  
> Harmony is happiness.  
> Happiness is them.

_It has come. A day that I wouldn't have believed to be possible 2 years ago. A time when we were strangers. But now those thoughts are no more, because we are here, together._

June 8th, 2022

"Myoui Mina, Son Chaeyoung, will you love each other when you are together and when you are apart; when you are proud of each other and when you are disappointed in each other; in times of leisure and in times of work; will you honor each other's goals and dreams and help fulfill them?"

"We will"

_We had a great time with all of our friends and family. I'm insanely thankful that same-sex marriage was legalized some years back, although I can't say anything would have stopped us from being happy either way._

Soon, the celebration ended, and they went on their honeymoon days after. 9 days later, they returned to Seoul and were driving home. They would be lying if they said they weren't itching to just get home and plop on the couch.

"Oh, by the way, there's a present waiting for us at home."

"Is that so? What is it?"

"You'll see."

///

Normally, they would just unlock the door on their own, but they had left their house keys with 2yeon. They knocked on the door and not even a minute later, they were greeted by Jeongyeon.

"Oh, you guys are back. Nayeon and I will be leaving then. Enjoy your gift from Chaeyoung, Mina!"

"Okay, see you then. And thanks for the favor guys!" - Mina was about to enter, but Chaeyoung stopped her.

"No entering with your eyes open." - She covered Mina's eyes with her hands.

"Hah, what is this Chaengie."

"Patience, love. Hey buddy, come here!" - She called, Mina was standing there confused, her eyes still covered. Soon Chaeyoung removed her hands.

"What is it you-" - Mina's eyes widened, like a child who just received what they had been wishing to get for Christmas.

"Mina, meet Rei. I know you have been wanting a dog for a while now, so I got one for us, Jeongyeon picked him up for me today though." 

"Chaengieee! He's so cute oh my goodness! Thank you so much!!"

"I know ri-Mina, oh my god, your nose is bleeding!"

_So apparently, her nose bleeds when she's extremely happy. You learn something new every day._

///

A few years later. _(Take a guess if you'd like)_

A new post has been made by **admin** on **_Sunday 3:30 PM_**

**I love the feeling of something new.**

**What is new to me?**

**A very familiar, yet totally unfamiliar scene.  
** **A group of old friends at their hangout spot from their college days.  
A park that was long neglected by everyone but them at the time,  
now filled with adorable little balls of energy.**

**Life can be very harmonious when you have someone who teaches you just how great it is. A fresh set of eyes can sometimes teach much more than a wise mindset. Sure, sometimes life may need to be taken by a serious approach, but it doesn't have to be like that all the time.**

**Happiness is a simple thing. Although I can afford many of these things, I do not need luxuries or fancy trips to feel at peace with myself. Happiness is hanging out at the park with old friends and the person you love, watching as tiny beings play like there's no other worry in the world.**

**Life is harmonious.  
** **Harmony is happiness  
** **Happiness is them.**

**\- Strawberry_shortcake**

_**(12,342)** comments_

There she sat, on the same bench they always did. The scenery as beautiful as always. Ah yes, the scenery. 

"Earth to Chaeyoung."

"Huh?? What is it Tzuyu?"

"Seems like you never got out of the honeymoon phase huh? You've been looking at Mina like that for at least like 10 minutes now." - Chaeyoung didn't really say anything. Tzuyu already knows the answer anyways. Soon, one of the kids started crying as he got scolded by one of his parents. A five-year-old, who had cute bunny teeth.

"Jeongshin, mom told you not to pull Rei's fur like that. It hurts him. And look at your clothes, they're all dirty now. You're so much like mommy."

"Go easy on my little boy, Jeongyeon. He's only five. Jeongshin, listen to your mom about Rei, and don't worry about your clothes, mommy will wash them when we're home so mom isn't mad, okay?" - She grabbed a tissue from her bag and wiped the little boy's nose. After that, he ran back to play with the other kids. But of course, it doesn't end with one simple interaction like this, after all, kids are balls of energy. A little girl soon ran up to Chaeyoung, Mina following behind.

"Mama, I'm hungry. Can I please have strawberries?"

"Auntie, can I please have some too?" - Jeongshin asked her with doe eyes.

"Me too auntie!" - The rest of the kids eventually said.

"Ai, what did we say about manners?" - Sana said. 

"You too Jin Ae." -Daniel scolded his own. 

"Please don't pick up your mother's bad habit of not asking politely, Daewon" - Dahyun said.

"Please, auntie." - They all said in unison. Kids can be a little scary sometimes.

Of course, Chaeyoung gave them all strawberries. She knows these kids well so she makes sure to bring enough for everyone. Everyone had packed something but the kids tend to like the things Chaeyoung brings more. Mina sat on the bench and then picked up their little girl to sit her on her lap. Chaeyoung just watches as her wife and child share a few cute moments, it never fails to warm her heart.

_She looks a lot like me and enjoys strawberries a lot too. My little strawberry princess. She acts more like Mina though. Her little nose mole has started to appear too._

She soon finished her strawberries and instead of going back to play with the rest of the girls' kids, she just decided to stay with her moms and maybe ask questions.

"Mama."

"What is it my little sunshine?"

"When did you meet mommy?"

"I met mommy three years before you were born. On this same day actually. Do you remember how much three is?" 

"I remember mama." - The little girl held up three fingers proudly and continued with her questions.

"Why did mama and mommy get married?" - She asked, to which Mina kissed her forehead.

"Because we love each other baby." - Mina said.

"Mommy, what is love?" - Chaeyoung signaled for Mina to let the little girl move over onto her own lap.

"Love is what mommy and mama give you every day."

 _Love is what you both gave me. My lovely Aphrodite and my adorable_ _little strawberry princess._ _You both taught me how to love myself again, as well as others. I will never stop being grateful for the harmony you both gave me. Our harmony._

Just like the statue of Aphrodite, she's pretty, but once you get too close, you can clearly see how time has worn her off, the scratches and imperfections.

However, with just enough love given by another imperfect being, a beautiful masterpiece was created. One which still has scratches and imperfections, but to these two imperfect yet loving beings, it will forever be the most perfect thing in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt sad but soft writing this. I'd be lying if I said I didn't get attached to this story lol. I went soft, and I really hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did.
> 
> As for the kids looking like them, don't ask, they have money okay-
> 
> Also, I thought SaTzu's kid's name was cute because of the simplicity and since Ai means "love" in both Chinese and Japanese. 
> 
> Btw, y'alls curious about the name I chose for MiChaeng's kid? I actually don't care whether you guys want it or not, still saying it. It's Miyoung, name combination not exactly intended. Miyoung means everlasting beauty so I liked it lol.
> 
> hELP ME THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY WALL OMG.
> 
> Ok imma go now bye. Don't forget to vote and maybe let me know about your final thoughts? Maybe?
> 
> \- Penguin Tato

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the oneshot "APHRODITE" by kimwig, yayyyy!  
> Hello! I'm Penguin Tato, and I am a huge fan of the Aphrodite oneshot written by kimwig. I'd like to thank kimwig for allowing me to write this continuation.  
> I hope I don't disappoint! :)  
> P.s. ~ Stay safe people, stay indoors, wash your hands and all that jazz ~  
> -Penguin Tato


End file.
